Brotherly love
by Maxaro
Summary: At first, Jaune didn't know what to think about the things happening with his sisters, but before long, he decided not to question it. Things that felt this good couldn't be wrong after all, and no one was getting hurt... right?/ Jaune x his OC sisters. Forbidden romance with all the things that comes with family; humor, drama, and hurt. Co-written with Salter.
1. First touch

**A/N: Maxaro: Behold, dear readers, mine and Salter's Magnum Opus. Our guaranteed ticket to a front row seat with Satan himself. From the man who gave you _Mine_ and the guy who wishes to remain anonymous, we bring you the first Jaune x his sisters on this site. Hold on to your buttholes, shit's about to go down!**

 **Salter: Hello readers, things are going to get sinful, and as you'll see much more so in later chapters. Because me and my pal Max are just the worst kind of people and we love to see how far we can lower ourselves in filth. Please enjoy our perverted musings!**

There were many words one could use to describe the Arc household; stuffy, loud, sweet, heartwarming, horrifying, and diverse were a few examples. However, no one could ever call it _boring_. There was always _something_ happening within the walls of the big two-story building. Whether these happenings were fun distractions or signs that there truly was no benevolent being watching over the world was all a matter of perspective. It was kind of difficult for a home housing eight hormonal teenagers, an elite hunter, the strongest willed mother in all of creation, and what had to be the oddest gene-pool ever found by man to be _calm_ , after all.

Tobias and Clair Arc's house of horror, or happiness, once again depending one one's perspective, had almost become a landmark to the town of Ville, but it wasn't really the house itself that was so well known. That honor belonged to the daughters and son of Tobias and Clair.

Jaune Arc, Merron Arc, Rose Arc, Verte Arc, Rouge Arc, Noir Arc, Blanc Arc, and Violet Arc.

Rose Arc, the youngest of the siblings at a tender age of twelve, was seen by most as the most innocent being ever to bless the earth, though, anyone who had gotten between her and her beloved popsicles would more than likely tell a different tale. A tale about a daemon born from the very pits of Tartarus hiding within the visage of a small, pink haired, adorable little girl.

Merron Arc was the second youngest of the siblings at the age of thirteen, only two minutes younger than her twin brother Jaune. She was a generally sweet girl with medium brown hair seemingly done up in a permanent ponytail. To most of the town, though, she was only "the twin", not because she wasn't "special" like her sisters, but because she was actually quite secretive for someone from such a big family. No one really knew much about her.

Verte Arc was the fourth youngest of the Arc siblings and the third youngest of the sisters. She was a shy girl that mostly tried to keep to herself. Actually, of the sisters, the fourteen year old was the most _developed,_ puberty had not only come early for her, but it had also been very generous. For most of the younger males in the town she was _the_ girl, and they vocalized this quite often, much to the embarrassment of Verte herself and the chagrin of her brother, a brother everyone with any form of sensory input could see meant the world and the stars to Verte. Some even suspected that the shy girl was legitimately _in love_ with her brother, though when asked about it the girl would only blush furiously and keep quiet.

Noir Arc, or as the populace sometimes called her; _The empress of black,_ was the middle child of the Arc family... unless one counted her brother, then both she and Verte were the middle child. The fifteen year old girl was as dark as the shadows themselves... or that was how _she_ described herself. In reality Noir was a fairly goofy girl, around her brother at least, around most other people she was a pretty ordinary, if slightly distant, girl with a penchant for rock music and dark clothing. However, if one were to somehow mess with any of her siblings, her brother especially, then the best course of action was to run very, _very_ quickly in the opposite direction unless one wanted to be turned into a pile of broken bones and shattered pride.

Rouge Arc... the bane of Ville... the unholy offspring of chaos itself... harbinger of the end times... she had had many names throughout the ages, many different incarnations, but one thing remained consistent in every myth describing her; she was always a sixteen year old girl with long, crimson hair reaching down to her behind. Legends foretold of her return after being sealed away within the very moon itself, but no one believed them... a foolish mistake. Her name was Rouge, and she had returned to wreak vengeance upon Remnant, starting with the town of Ville... said task had begun proving itself difficult, however, since her mother had started taking away any and all sources of entertainment whenever they got a complaint.

Blanc Arc was the second oldest of the Arc siblings with seventeen years on her belt. She was a distant young woman that never seemed to show any emotion other than melancholy, or tried to at least. Because of a reason even her parents seemed unable to comprehend Blanc had tried her hardest to become emotionless ever since her fourteenth birthday, it was going horrendously so far since she could never stop herself from laughing at Rose' or Jaune's antics or becoming angry at whenever her homework decided to exist.

Violet Arc, the oldest of the Arc children, and a nineteen year old prodigy... in behavioral psychology. To the town she was a vexing person, her friends said she was one of the most open people they had ever met and that she could speak for hours about anything that caught her fancy, but to most people she was an anti-social but brilliant girl. No one outside the Arc household knew why this was, how she could be two so very different people depending on who she was with, but anytime the subject was brought up to either Tobias or Clair they would simply sigh and say that it wasn't something Violet wanted to be known publicly.

Finally there was the only male child of the Arcs; Jaune Arc, the awkward goofball that no one could stay mad at, or say no to. He was just such a nice little man who wouldn't even hurt a fly... unless you were what he considered mean to anyone in his family, then he would try to kick your teeth in. Key word being try. The thirteen year old boy was by no means a good fighter, when he attacked someone for catcalling Verte for example he would more often than not end up in a beaten heap, but the kid sure as hell never backed down. He would throw himself at his "enemy" again and again, not caring how many hits he took, all he seemed to focus on was making whoever dared "attack" his family pay. But to most of the people in Ville he was just that cute little kid with the seven sisters.

The Arc household was truly a crazy place.

XXX

On a normal day, Jaune Arc would take his time walking home from school. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being there, he just liked slowing things down once in awhile, take some time to just let his mind wander with no distractions aside from maybe birbs chirping. Today was no normal day though. Jaune was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Why?' one may ask. The answer was quite simple; he had found the love of his life.

Her name was Amour Intértét, though he wouldn't find out about that until _much_ later, and she had just started in his class. She had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. One look at her and Jaune knew that he was completely in love. But what happened after she had introduced herself was what made him sure she was the only one for him; she had sat down at the desk next to his and picked up a limited edition X-Ray and Vav pencil case... he had almost fainted on the spot.

So now he was sprinting home. He wanted to tell his parents about this perfect girl as soon as possible so they could help him with making her fall in love with him too.

Jaune slammed open the door to the house, but came to a screeching halt not a moment later. He had been so excited about finding the love of his life he had forgotten one small but very important detail; his parents would _never_ be able to keep quiet about his future wife…

He put his hand up to his chin in thought; he needed to be clever about this. With a snap of his fingers he found the answer. There was always someone he could go to who would keep quiet about almost everything. Never would he be sold out by his big sissy Noir.

Whistling in the most inconspicuous and normal way possible Jaune made his upstairs, ignoring the weird looks he got from both his parents when he had passed by the kitchen.

Noir was laying in her bed reading a comic-book when Jaune got into the room, and when she noticed who it was that had just entered the room she smiled at him. Verte was there as well, sitting on his bed with his pillow pressed against her chest.

Verte didn't seem to notice him at first, which was odd, Verte was very nearly always the first to notice him every time. Noir placed the comic aside and lifted herself up on her elbows.

"Hey little bro." She said with a happy grin. The smile she gave him was one of the most calming things to Jaune. It always had always been. He relaxed slightly and felt that it would be easy to tell her.

"Hey big sis, um... can I talk to you?"

Verte lifted her head up nearly at the speed of sound as their interaction brought her back to the realm of the living. She blushed when she noticed Jaune was in the room.

"Sure thing," Noir said as she sat up fully in her bed, "Verte, would you be so kind as to exit the area? Me and Jaune need to have some time to talk, one awesome person to another." Noir continued as she turned to look at Verte. The look of disappointment on the green haired girl's face, though, made her quickly add "It will just take a second, then we can all go and kick Ms Psychopath's butt in some Silver-Eye."

Verte merely nodded, not really looking as happy as she should in Jaune's opinion. He looked at Noir with hesitancy as Verte shut the door. He felt it should be easy, but being in the moment as he was then, perhaps, he felt, it wouldn't be. He cleared his throat and opened it to speak. He didn't.

Noir stared at Jaune's goldfish imitation for a moment before she chuckled and jumped down from her bed, sitting down on Jaune's bed instead, and patted the seat next to her.

"Get over here, you big doofus." Jaune made no effort to protest, swiftly sitting down next to Noir and leaning into her as she draped her arm over his shoulders. "Now, let's try that again: What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"U-u-um..." and there were the stutters. "I-I n-n-need some advice..." Noir raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of advice?" She asked, smiling deviously and rather suspiciously. Jaune flushed and leaned back away from her as best he could given their current position.

"G-g-g-girl advice?" She suddenly pulled away from him, her face going expressionless.

"What? Who is it? Is it that red-head who's in all those AP Courses?" Noir's tone was emotionless, almost cold to his ears.

"Umm... n-no, s-she started in our c-c-class today a-and... u-um... s-she likes X-Ray and Vav and she's r-really pretty a-and I..." Jaune tried to look anywhere but at Noir, whose eyes were becoming darker and darker with every word he spoke. "Are you okay, big sis?" He asked carefully.

She didn't respond. She was much too busy in her head, thinking of ways she could potentially get away with murder.

"N-noir?" Still, only silence. "B-b-big sissy?" The innocence finally got to her, her expression turned soft, and her voice softer.

"Sorry Jaune, what's her name?" Jaune got the impression she really didn't want to know.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he was drawing a complete blank. Noir's face became hopeful for a second, before she blanked her features once again, though not as harshly.

"You don't know what her name is?" Jaune could only shake his head in response. Noir sighed, almost sounding relieved, "You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Nod. "The love of your life," Noir tried her hardest to keep the venom out of her voice, "And you don't even know her name..."

"I..." he slipped into silence every time he tried to speak, and Noir did her best to keep a level head. Who was this girl and why did Jaune see anything in her at all? If he didn't even remember her name then why did he even come to her for advice in the first place?

She took a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth. She knew Jaune was emotionally susceptible sometimes. He felt things too easily. He felt sadness, anger, and a whole slew of other things easier than most, and he was at an age where first sight crushes were commonplace, so of course she should have expected this would happen.

Steeling himself, Jaune spoke up again, "I wanted to ask you for advice in how to not look like such an idiot in front of her..." Noir gritted her teeth at his words, she didn't want any random floosy from school to come and steal away her best friend.

"A-and I also w-wanted to a-ask you for h-help w-with... k-k-kissing..." Jaune added quietly.

A lightbulb dinged above Noir's head at that, and she began plotting immediately, something she was really good at. If Jaune perhaps kissed someone else other than that chick at school than maybe he would see that there were better girls out there for him. Like her.

… where did that come from?

Putting away the thought for later introspection, or in other words; completely ignoring it, Noir turned to look at the furiously blushing Jaune beside her. When he eventually looked at her, she smiled coyly.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind, Jaune?" Her voice was dripping with suggestiveness.

Jaune couldn't exactly answer, suddenly lost in his mind with thoughts of kissing Whatshername.

Noir, subconsciously, found herself moving the tiniest bit closer to him, and her eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips. His... extremely soft looking lips. How amazing would they feel against hers?

Outside the door, peeping through the keyhole, Verte sat shaking in distress. Fear, anger, jealousy, sadness, and saltiness all raged within her head. Had she heard right? Was Jaune in love with someone? And had Noir just suggested what she thought she suggested? Part of her wanted to kick the door down then and there and... do _something_ with Jaune!

 _'Damn these confusing feelings!'_ She thought angrily.

Verte had been feeling them for not too long now, a few months at most, but despite how much she hated feeling them, they were a source of comfort. Hence why she was still hugging Jaune's pillow like her life depended on it at that moment.

She held herself back, though. She didn't want to interrupt, Jaune looked so confused and she knew the only one who could help was Noir, despite how much she disliked that thought. Her brother was so important to her, she didn't want him to feel confused.

Back in the room, Noir made her way closer and closer to Jaune's face. When there was less than two inches left between them, she stopped.

"Jaune... I can show you how to kiss... if you really want to..." Noir's unusually soft voice made Jaune snap out of his Dream about Whatshername and made him turn to face her, not really noticing the distance between them as much as the look in Noir's eyes and the feeling of her breath on his face.

"O-okay..." he said absentmindedly, barely making out Noir's lips forming into a big smile before they touched his.

There was a loud thump against the door, but the both of them ignored it in favor of enjoying each other's lips. It was short and somewhat chaste, but as soon as it was over Noir pulled him back and deepened it. There was a chill that traveled down Jaune's spine, and Noir felt a similar feeling. Fireworks, sparks, all the good signs when kissing.

Noir couldn't care less about Jaune's inexperience, to her, the feeling of his lips on hers was the most wonderful sensation ever. She broke the kiss only momentarily, letting both of them take a breath, before she pulled him in close again.

"Jaune... put your hands on my hips..." she said, her voice low and husky.

"W-what...?" Jaune asked, still a little stunned from the kiss.

"Just do it... please..." as soon as the magic word left Noir's lips Jaune's brotherly instincts kicked in. His hands landed on her hips and she pulled him in for yet another fantastic kiss.

Jaune didn't exactly know what to do with his hands now, he was playing it all by Noir's facial expressions and the sounds she was making, which were all pretty much music to his ears. Never once did it cross his mind that maybe they shouldn't be doing this. It felt much too good to be wrong.

He slowly grasped at the hem of her shirt and instinctively hitched it up so he could feel her bare skin. Noir moaned into the kiss as his fingers made contact. Just the tiniest touch made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

The sound of Noir moaning made Jaune's entire body tingle, but one place in particular tingled more than the others. Sometime during the kiss their legs had become intertwined, Noir's knee resting on Jaune's inner thigh, so when she felt something rub against it she gasped into the kiss.

She blushed for the first time during the whole exchange and tensed up. There was something about feeling the effects of their make out session on Jaune that made her break away from the passion. She broke the kiss and backed away from him finally, before clearing her throat.

"A-and that is how you kiss, Jaune..."

Jaune could only nod, dazed from the kiss, though a part of him was annoyed that it ended so abruptly. Noir could _feel_ the redness of her cheeks and the hammering of her heart. She wasn't the most elusive kisser ever, but she knew a normal kiss didn't usually feel so _good_.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Verte could basically feel her heart breaking. First it was Whatsername and now Noir? She had never before felt so threatened in a non physical way. Her hand came to cover her mouth as she held back a sob, tears building in her eyes. She just wanted to curl up on the floor and cry... or that was what she wanted at first, but then she felt her chest tighten.

Jaune never backed down from a fight, no matter how hopeless it was he always fought on, so what kind of sister would she be if she just gave up at the first setback? If she wanted Jaune's heart she would have to prove to him just how amazing she was too. With renewed resolve, Verte wiped away her tears and stood up, determined to find a way to get Jaune for herself.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it so nobody would interrupt her as she began thinking of her plan. And that was when she realized that thinking of a plan was too hard and that she didn't want to go through the effort of actually doing that. She looked into the mirror and one thing caught her eye.

Boobs.

She had boobs. She was a girl. Jaune was a boy. Boys liked boobs, though she never understood why, they were just lumps of flesh on her chest, but that was a fact.

' _There may be a way,'_ she thought _, 'to gain the upper hand.'_

Verte's shadow seemed to grow behind her, spikes protruding from its arms, horns emerging from the head of it, and her eyes were glinting with evil. She threw her head back and laughed maniacally, happy for the soundproofing the bathroom had gotten after Jaune had started singing in the shower.

On the couch in the living room, Rouge felt happy. There was evil and malice in the air, she noted with a smile.

 **A/N: We have chapters 1-5 written, they just need some editing, so expect a chapter 2 soon, if you want one...**


	2. Second touch

**A/N: Maxaro: One thing you need to remember about all the chapters of this story is that this is a collab in every sense of the word, if the structuring seems wonky or odd it's because to write this story Salter and I took turns writing on paragraph each over Skype, we're not the same person (Though we know that when we finally meet we shall assimilate into the perfect being!) and our writing styles are not the same, so keep in mind that this very much an "experimental" work while reading.**

It took far longer than she wanted, but Verte waited patiently for the right time to strike and set her plan into motion, she didn't want it to seem obvious that she had seen Jaune and Noir in their little "special moment". It seemed like they had both forgot about it after a short while, but they didn't really, Verte saw it all, how much closer they had gotten, the lingering touches, the hugs filled with longing stares after they parted.

She was determined to have all of that and more.

Her opportunity came on the annual Friday movie night, their bi-weekly _together-time_ where the whole Arc family gathered in front of the TV in the living room and spent half an hour or so "debating with loud voices" at each other about what movie to watch.

This time was no different. Jaune and Noir were, of course, united in wanting to watch the newest action-packed _Perish Powerfully_ with Wuce Brillis, something which Verte noted with barely restrained jealousy, but they were outvoted in favor of a comedy covie she hadn't heard of called _Stupid and Stupider_ with someone apparently named Cim Jarrey _._

Jaune obviously had no desire to watch the movie, Verte quickly noticed, so it was pretty easy to call him away to help her do something in their shared room. There was no "something."

As soon as Jaune entered the room Verte enacted her plan. He shut the door behind him and she was thankful that everyone was currently distracted by the stupidity that both of them honestly didn't get. Jaune opened his mouth to ask her what she needed help with, but before he could say anything he was pushed against the wall by a green blur.

"Verte!? What's goin-!" Jaune half yelled before being silenced by Verte pushing her lips against his, her cheeks burning at her own actions. Jaune quickly melted into the kiss and started moving his lips against Verte's, just like he had done with Noir. Verte herself had no idea how to kiss outside of what she had seen in romance movies, but she tried her best for Jaune.

There was a sort of awkward tension in the kiss Jaune noticed, like she was trying harder than she had ever tried to do anything before, and as if she was afraid of messing up. Verte didn't even need to ask him to put his hands on her hips, he just did it anyway. It had a positive effect on Noir, he thought, why not try it here.

Verte instantly deepened the kiss as much as she could before they had to stop to take a breath. "Lift my shirt up," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Jaune didn't question her and just pulled the shirt up, revealing Verte's bra-less chest to the him. He could only stare in awe at the large, heavenly orbs right in front of him, mouth slightly agape. Verte blushed harder than she ever thought possible, but the feeling of Jaune's eyes on her and her only made her shudder with joy.

"Y-you can t-touch them if y-you want..." she said quietly.

Jaune hesitated for only a second before moving his hands forward and grabbing as much of her pert breasts as possible. She whined and looked away from him, unable to bear looking at him while he was groping her.

He didn't know why, but Jaune felt the want for Verte to look at him while he touched her, so he could see her rosy cheeks and embarrassed look, but he didn't know how to vocalize the want without sounding like an idiot, so he just continued to play with her chest.

He could feel her nipples harden beneath his palms, and with that came the desire to play with them. Gently, he started rubbing the salmon peaks, causing Verte to cry out. He stopped, thinking that maybe he had hurt her, but when he looked at her face, Verte was finally looking back at him, eyes sparkling with want.

Not wanting the rest of their family to hear them, Verte took her lifted shirt in her mouth as Jaune began groping and playing with her breasts again, the feeling of his hands making her knees quiver.

She was sensitive. Not overly sensitive, but sensitive enough that it felt extremely good. She wanted to give in and fall to the floor as her body started to heat up. She started to sweat between her thighs. Or maybe she was leaking? Or perhaps she was on her period and didn't even realize.

Jaune touched her just right and she gave out a semi loud moan as she bit down harder in her shirt, starting to salivate all over it. If she thought about it, she just didn't want admit that her brother playing with her chest was making her really, really wet.

Just like it had with Noir, Verte's moaning was making Jaune feel tingly, but this time he could actually feel his trousers tightening. Jaune was in no way an expert when it came to biology, but he wasn't dumb enough to not know what an erection was. He knew it was caused by so called sexual arousal, according to his textbook, and that it meant he was excited. Letting go of one of Verte's breast, he removed the shirt from her mouth, replacing it with his lips. Verte kissed back hungrily, unknowingly pushing her tongue into Jaune's mouth.

Verte was honestly unsure if she wanted to continue or not. She had never planned this far ahead. She didn't think the two of them would both be so aroused and that she would be French- kissing him. She was happy with the progress, but not with the fact that they were slowly making their way to Jaune's bed now.

JAUNE! COME DOWN AND SUFFER WITH ME!" The sound of Noir's voice made the two of them break apart, practically jumping in opposite directions.

They were both panting heavily, Jaune's hands shaking just as much as Verte's legs. When he had calmed himself a little, Jaune threw a questioning look towards Verte, but her eyes were closed as she rubbed her legs together. Silently, Jaune made his way out from the room, tucking his erection away the best he could before walking downstairs and seating himself in front of Noir in one of the large comfy chairs.

Verte, on the other hand, rushed to the bathroom connecting her, Jaune's, Noir's and Merron's room with Violet's, Blanc's, Rose's, and Rogue's room, throwing off her pants and underwear as soon as she closed the door behind her.

No one really questioned where Verte was as they focused on the movie, however Merron kept shifting, grabbing Jaune's attention. The look she had on her face made him feel sort of awkward because of her close proximity. She had the same look that Verte had had after they broke off their first kiss…

XXX

The day after his and Verte's "encounter" was an odd one for Jaune. Verte blushed up a storm anytime he looked at her, anytime she looked at Noir he noticed there was a very un-Verte-like glint in her eyes, and she kept bending over in front of him, giving him a perfect view down her shirt.

Jaune didn't really have time to think about this, however, because he had a test he needed to study for, a test he _might_ have forgotten about.

He was supposed to be home alone, the rest of the Arcs going out "to have fun as a family", but Noir had insisted on staying and helping him study. Noir had never really understood why their parents wanted them to go out on these ventures, the trips were almost never fun. That's why she considered it a personal victory when their mother gave the okay for her to stay with Jaune.

She had been hoping they could get some time alone for a while now, she had something she wanted to show her favorite brother. She had always been closer to Jaune than her other siblings and even her friends, hence why it was so easy for her to stay with him while the others went away, but ever since she had shared that kiss with him she felt a warm feeling in her chest whenever she saw him.

She wanted to ignore it at first, but the feeling just became stronger and stronger with every day that passed, especially if they were in close proximity to one another, and eventually it felt like there was a swarm of fiery butterflies in her stomach whenever she as much as thought about him.

Though, if she were being honest, it was more like a bunch of pterodactyls were fighting over a meal in her stomach. But that was besides the point, the point was it had gotten to a point where she could no longer ignore it, and this meant that she had to either admit to herself that she like-liked her brother, possibly loved, or kill them all off slowly, one by one.

She didn't know how to do the latter, and she had always been one to take the easy way out anyway.

To Noir, embracing her feelings about Jaune had felt... not nearly as horrifying as she thought it would... not even Close, actually. Instead, she felt... happy, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had been surprised, to say the least, but she had never felt the urge to question these feelings after she had accepted them fully either, it just felt natural. Noir Arc didn't just love her little brother, she was _in love with_ her brother, and she couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

And that's why, as a responsible big sister, who just happened to be in love with her little brother, she was going to make sure he studied. She was going to make _damn_ sure that he studied really hard. And by that, she of course meant she was going to show him a good time and make him totally forget that he even needed to study in the first place.

As soon as they were alone, Noir grabbed Jaune by the hand excitedly, feeling a bit of nervousness in her stomach, but she shook it off. She was looking forward to seeing his reaction.

Jaune let himself get pulled into the living room by his sister, not even for a moment questioning why they weren't heading upstairs to study right away, like Noir had promised their mom they would. Noir led him to the couch and motioned for him to sit down while she remained standing in front of him.

"So... you remember that _thing_ that happened last week, right Jaune?" Noir asked, her voice sounding a little more nervous than what Jaune was used to.

"The kiss? Of course I do!" Jaune answered happily.

"Well," she continued, feeling her heart beat in her throat, "I have a surprise for you." Jaune grew excited at this, would they kiss again? Were they going to do something else this time? The growing teenage boy in his mind dared to think even hotter thoughts. Were they going to go... _further_ than before? He didn't have to voice his excitement, or his thoughts before Noir disappeared for a small bit, telling him to sit still for a minute.

He jumped when three minutes later he felt her arms snake their way down his chest from behind, and her soft lips kiss at his cheek – and then to his neck – causing him to shiver.

"You ready, Jaune?" Noir whispered in a lust-filled voice. Jaune merely nodded in response. She giggled as she continued to kiss his neck. She made her way up towards his ear, toying with the earlobe using her tongue, causing a shudder to go through Jaune's body. Eventually, she stopped her ministrations, untangling her arms from his torso, walking over to the family's sound system and pushing play. A bass heavy beat started within seconds as the the track she had prepared started playing.

Jaune stared at her with his jaw very nearly to the floor, his mind telling him that he was in for a treat and that he better enjoy what was going to happen because it would very possibly never happen again for as long as he lived. His body was telling him the same thing, but responded a lot more than his mind when she started dancing lasciviously. As she sauntered up to him it was clear to him that his mind was right, he would never again see such a beautiful sight as his big sissy giving him a striptease.

Noir was just thankful the internet didn't ask questions and provided suitable links to whatever you may wish. And she was also glad that Jaune was inexperienced enough to not notice all the times she fumbled. Very slowly, as she danced to the beat, she slipped off some of her clothing. Just small articles here and there, but Jaune could tell there was something very special underneath it all.

She slowly undid the button to her jeans and just as slowly pulled down the zipper, giving Jaune a tiny peek at the black lace panties she had bought in secret, before turning around and beginning to play with the hem of her shirt. With a painfully slow pace she hiked the shirt higher and higher, revealing her smooth, toned back to her brother, and, eventually, the strap of the matching black lace bra she was wearing. She pulled the shirt off fully and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed, turning to face Jaune again. She let her hands wander up and down her chest, lightly toying with her breasts, noticing the tent in her little brother's pants. The knowledge that it was her and her alone making him excited caused her to smile. Once again she turned to face away from him, bending over to give him a spectacular view of her firm behind as she slowly pulled down her pants.

Jaune couldn't stop himself from subconsciously biting his lip as hard as he could as his erection throbbed in his pants. The things Noir's body did to him... he wanted to tell her all of them, but as soon as he opened his mouth she put a finger up to it and shushed him. She knelt down in front of him and his eyes widened in surprise as her hands made their way up his legs to the zipper of his jeans. Was she really going to do that?

She unzipped them, and unbuttoned them, and pulled them down. His erection was free and he let out a sigh of contentment at that fact. Noir stared blankly at the form of his hardness through his boxers, but on the inside she was exploding with joy and arousal. She brought her hand to it immediately, and Jaune tensed up, groaning.

She slowly rubbed his hardened member through his boxers, enjoying the sounds coming from Jaune's mouth, before she rose from her crouched position, never stopping the movements of her hand, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. The kiss was far more passionate than their previous one, and Noir moaned happily as Jaune's tongue touched her lower lip. She immediately opened her mouth and met his carefully exploring tongue with hers, her hand slipping beneath his boxers, feeling the texture of his hardened shaft in her hands.

Jaune gasped into the kiss at the even more intense feeling of pleasure Noir's hand gave him now that his boxers were no longer in the way. There was something different about having someone else touch you down there that Jaune couldn't exactly figure out, it felt much better than when he did it himself though, that much was obvious. He put his hands to her hips again, and she voiced her pleasure through even more moaning, and by intensifying the kiss. Her hand continued working his shaft slowly, but she occasionally sped up to which he responded positively. When she pulled away from the kiss she noticed the panting, and the throbbing in her hand seemed to indicate that he was very nearly finished.

She stopped and he whined, but then she kissed him again to assure him that they weren't through yet.

Her hands went to her back and soon her black lace bra was thrown to the side just like her shirt had. Jaune couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of Noir's bare breasts, his mouth almost watering at the prospect of getting to touch them like he had Verte's. He was oblivious to how his staring was affecting his sister, or at least until he brought his hands up to feel her perky breasts in his palms, the moan his actions caused making him raise his head to look at Noir's pleasure stricken face.

"Big sissy…?" She smiled down at him as he retracted his hands, and she knelt down once again. He gave a confused glance down, but she reassured him with that calming grin as always. She pulled his boxers down, and suddenly he felt he was the luckiest man in the world.

His cock twitched as it was exposed to the open air, and Noir licked her lips as a bit of precum ran down his shaft. She wanted to taste it, but she shook her head. There was a time and place for everything, and now was the time to put her breasts to use, not her mouth. She grabbed her breasts and placed his dick between them, feeling happy at the sound he made on contact.

Noir knew she didn't have the biggest breasts in the world, or even her own family for that matter, but with how perfectly Jaune's shaft fitted between them, she would never ask for a larger or smaller pair. Fighting back the urge to take his head in her mouth, she slowly started to rub her breasts up and down on his throbbing member, increasing her pace bit by bit at the sounds coming from Jaune's mouth. For what felt like an eternity, Noir got to enjoy knowledge she was giving the boy she loved the greatest pleasure he had experienced.

"N-Noir! Something's coming!" Jaune groaned out between moans. Noir only smiled and opened her mouth, giggling in delight as Jaune came with one final groan, his hips thrusting with his orgasm. Strings of milky white cum shot out from his shaft, landing on her face, her breasts, and in her waiting mouth.

When Jaune had come down from his high, Noir happily pulled her breasts away from him and wiped all of the excess cum off of his tip with her thumb, immediately sticking it into her mouth. She stayed kneeled though, if only so she could look up at Jaune so he could fully inspect the work of art he just made. He blushed as he gazed upon her milky spattered countenance. There was a large concentration of cum on her right cheek, and her right eye was closed as to avoid getting any in it.

She was sticking her tongue out, and the cum on her tongue was dripping down her chin and her neck, though a large string of it mixed with saliva was falling onto her breasts with the rest of it.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

She laughed a little before wiping as much of her _reward_ as she could from her chest into her open palm, greedily lapping it up into her mouth and swallowing, much to Jaune's amazement.

Still giggling, Noir stood up, licking her fingers clean. She moved to where she had thrown her shirt, making sure to give Jaune a fantastic view of her behind as she bent down to pick it up. She put on the shirt again, but didn't bother with her bra or jeans, and sat down next to Jaune, snaking an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to her chest, planting a kiss on the top of his head. They sat like that for some time, Jaune happily resting in his sister's arms and Noir just enjoying the knowledge that what remained of Jaune's cum was drying on her chest.

Nothing lasted forever, though, and, despite how much she loved Jaune, Noir still feared what her mother would do to them if she found out Jaune hadn't studied while they were gone.

"Jaune... it's study-time now..." she said with an apologetic voice.

Jaune's groan of despair echoed throughout Ville.

 **Maxaro: We're going to have to re-write a thing before releasing the next chapter, but you won't have to wait long, I promise.**


	3. Third touch

**Maxaro: No smut in this chapter, sorry, just fluff this time. Don't worry though, you'll get enough smut in due time to make Slaanesh him/her/itself blush!**

 **Salter:** **Hello once again! We have so many fucking ideas for this story our brains might just burst in excitement (among other parts of our bodies)! So far we've planned this shit out so much to where we feel this story could potentially go into the hundred thousands as far as word count goes! So hold onto your anuses it's about to get rough!**

When Tobias and Clair came home they were met with the satisfying sight of Jaune and Noir sitting side-by-side on the couch diligently doing Jaune's homework together. Clair had had her doubts about if they would actually sit down and work rather than just play some game or whatnot, but, as she heard Jaune being able to answer every question Noir asked, she felt proud of her children... though she did wonder why it smelled so heavily of air-freshener.

Noir rubbed Jaune's shoulder lovingly, happy about the experience they just shared. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and smiled when he looked up at her.

It was an endearing sight, and not uncommon between the two of them so everyone shrugged it off as being a simple sign of affection between siblings. But Verte knew better.

Verte pushed her way through the door and gave Noir the stink eye, clearly telling her to stay away from _her_ Jaune, but Noir didn't seem to catch on, or more likely didn't care. Which meant she still had no idea, much to Verte's dismay.

Suddenly, Merron came stumbling into the room, her eyes vacant until they settled on Jaune. "Jaune-y~" she mumbled as she quickly closed the distance between them and brought her twin brother into a big hug. "I wuw you~!" She half said half squealed into his neck, rubbing as much of her body into his as she possibly could.

The very sudden attack of affection made Jaune's cheeks light up, not that he wasn't used to receiving affection from his twin, it was just that there was definitely something different about this time. Especially the way she seemed to grind into him as she tried her best to badly disguise it as a simple hug. Without actual hugging.

"I love you too sis..." was all Jaune could manage to say. Merron slowly detached herself from his body and made her way upstairs and into the bathroom if the squeaking of the door was any indication.

He turned back to Noir, whose smile was looking smile was looking a _little_ more restrained and jaw a _little_ more clenched. If he had been looking in the opposite direction, he would have also noticed that Verte had seemingly learned how to manipulate shadows, if the size growth and sudden arrival of horns on said sister's shadow was anything to go by.

He was just about to ask Noir if something was wrong when he noticed the unusually sad form of Blanc make her way to the garden.

Waving his hands in front of Noir's face and receiving no indication that she was even aware of his presence he shrugged and went after Blanc, feeling like there was a reason she looked even more upset than usual.

Jaune knew there was only one place Blanc would go when she was upset; behind a big bush of white-lilies on a marmor bench some ways into the garden. Her own little sanctuary. As he made his way towards her spot, Jaune could already hear Blanc's sniffling. She was exactly where he thought she would be, seated on "her" bench, crying. Jaune's chest clenched at the sight of one of his sisters in such a state. He sat down next to her on the bench, knowing that if she didn't want him there she would have said so.

There was a bit of silence as they sat there, a few minutes worth of sniffling and finally Blanc looked to Jaune. She pulled him into a hug and he wordlessly sank into it, knowing that this wasn't a time to talk. This was a time to be there for her in silence. Blanc never liked to talk about her problems with anyone, a fact that he had had to get used to ever since he was little. Even if it was hard to sit by and watch her feel like she needed to deal with everything herself, he did it. If only for her.

Jaune never really knew how to deal with emotions in others, he himself always let them out, but that didn't mean he didn't try. After sitting there together for a few more minutes, just holding each other in silence, Jaune got an idea. It might be a stretch, but both Noir and Verte became very happy after he had kissed each of them, so why couldn't it work now?

Gently, he removed himself from the hug, looking into Blanc's still tear-filled eyes. Then he leaned in a brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Blanc hummed in surprise, her foul mood making it impossible for her to do anything but accept that it was happening. But despite the initial surprise, she felt herself calming down considerably at the feeling of his lips. She pulled away slowly and felt a smile forming on her face. She placed a hand gently on Jaune's cheek and leaned in for another kiss, not satisfied with just one.

This one was much deeper and held a meaning that she feared would go over Jaune's head, him being so young. But again, he surprised her with how much passion he put into it, making it very clear that he knew it was a kiss of love and gratitude.

Jaune didn't know just why his sisters seemed to love kissing him so much, but if it could help them be happy then he would gladly continue it... and he couldn't deny he enjoyed the feeling of their lips on his.

The need for air eventually forced them to break the kiss, Jaune smiling goofily up at Blanc. She brought him into Another hug, tears still falling down her cheeks, but the wide smile she wore told him that her sadness had been at least halted for a moment.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "Jaune, could you please sit with me for a while?" He didn't have anything else to do so he nodded his head gleefully. She rested her head on his shoulder, which was hard to do with their differences in height, but she managed. She didn't care if it was slightly uncomfortable. And so they sat. In silence and in solitude, and Jaune managed to get a glimpse into the world that Blanc called her home.

The garden revealed to him secrets, and the whispers of the wind told him of strange things he had never thought of. Perhaps this moment he finally let his mind clear from everything and he could see much clearer than before. He was actually happy. Not stressed about school, because Noir's insistence on helping him made his workload considerably less than before. And all of the... _stress relief_ in between seemed to be paying off.

Blanc's head on his shoulder just felt so right too... like it belonged there. Everything he had been doing lately felt right.

They would have both been happy to stay like that, together in the moment, forever, but unfortunately the cruel passage of time refused to stop its unending march.

"Jaune! You need to get ready for bed!" They heard their mom call from the door out to the garden. They shared a sigh at the breaking of their moment, but, if the look in Blanc's eyes was something to go by, they would surely do it again soon. Jaune stood up from the bench and shot an apologetic look towards her, like he thought it was his fault their peaceful moment had to end, but she merely smiled at him and placed her hands on his cheeks, bringing him in for one last, love-filled kiss.

There were no words uttered after that, and neither felt like there should be, so Jaune left the garden and Blanc stayed behind to think. There was a feeling in the air, a different one from usual. Blanc felt that perhaps things would be a bit better for her now. She certainly hadn't smiled like that in a long time, nor had she felt like that.

The ghost of the kiss remained on her lips, and she felt sure that it would stay there until a better one came along and took it's place in her mind. She looked up at the sky wistfully, letting out one long, ragged breath that felt like it held all of her sadness.

Back inside the house, Jaune Went through his normal nightly ritual; he took a quick shower and blow-dried his hair, making it "floof" everywhere, as Rose had dubbed it, much to Noir amusement. After the shower, and after insisting to Verte that "No, I don't need any help drying myself", he made his way downstairs and ate his traditional bowl of pumpkin-Pete's cereal, with a new girl on the package that he could have sworn he'd seen in one of the AP-classes at school, and milk, which he poured in first because he's not a savage. When his stomach was filled with pumpkiny goodness he went upstairs again, brushed his teeth, got into his onesie, and finally laid down in his bed.

He laid there for a moment, thinking about just how crazy his weekend had been so far, before smiling to himself and getting comfortable as sleep overtook him.

XXX

Jaune had no idea for how long he had slept when he woke up, or to be more precise; was woken up. He looked around in the darkness of the room with bleary eyes trying ascertain what had disturbed his slumber, though, because of the lack of night-vision, he could only vaguely make out the form of a person by his bedside. Completely ignoring the figure in favor of more lovely sleep, Jaune settled his head onto his pillow again, the figure was probably just Verte sleepwalking into their room as usual.

Just as he closed his eyes and was ready to be swept away into a dreamland filled with unicorns and other types of manly things he usually saw in his dreams, he was shaken by a familiar hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes again and was met with a face full of Noir's rare but incredibly powerful puppy dog eyes, her face illuminated by the clock on his nightstand. He bit his lip in order to resist. He knew what she wanted, but they hadn't done it in a long time and he doubted their beds were meant to hold more than one person.

She started quivering her lips, and that was when he felt himself give in to the cuteness. He lifted the blankets and Noir squealed happily, though quietly, before sliding in next to him.

She cradled his head against her chest and placed a kiss on the top of his head, their legs intertwining beneath the blankets. Jaune would have felt aroused at the softness of Noir's breasts on his face, but the position felt just so comfortable and right that he couldn't stop himself from becoming completely relaxed, and, soon enough, sleep once again overtook them both.

XXX

The next morning the two of them were the last to awake, but both of them felt amazingly satisfied with sleep in a way they hadn't since they were children. They smiled at one another, Noir feeling happier than she had in a long time and Jaune feeling closer to his sisters than ever before. They would have happily stayed in the bed together all day long, but there was no way their mother would allow that. They reluctantly untangled their limbs and got up, throwing some clothes and then going downstairs.

As they joined the others for breakfast, Jaune could see that Marron looked upset, Blanc looked like she was trying to figure things out, Rose couldn't stop giggling, Verte looked like she had been betrayed, Rouge looked like she was hatching the most evil plan known to man, so nothing new there, and Vi was looking very _fuck it I'm done_ , a special skill of hers.

Jaune cleared his throat when Marron suddenly started eating her cereal as fast as she could. She chugged what remained of the milk down and slammed her fists down on the table.

 **"DID YOU AND NOIR HAVE SEX!?"** She asked plain as day and very loudly, much to everyone's bemusement.

Noir cursed under her breath, she had hoped to keep it amongst themselves for as long as possible, but it seemed that plan has turned to shit real quickly, she was just happy that their parents were not currently at home. A small part of her tried to tell her she shouldn't be surprised, It would only have taken a few sentences to figure out that something was up after all.

Blanc would have told someone about the kiss, though Noir didn't know about that, and then Verte would have heard and told them everything about Noir… it was just a big train wreck waiting to happen.

Noir looked annoyed, but also satisfied in a way, and Jaune looked like someone had replaced his eyes with the plates they were eating on. Vi looked somehow even more done than before, it was clear she had been listening to this for a long time, and like she just wanted to strangle Marron at that point. Marron sat down awkwardly, blushing up a storm.

Jaune cleared his throat again as Noir's arm snaked around his shoulder. She wasn't helping.

Noir gave Merron a shit-eating grin, "Wouldn't you like to know, pipsqueak." Jaune just turned to stare at his black haired sister.

"NO WE DID NOT." He half screamed, half squealed, and Verte suddenly looked much happier.

Verte's happiness was nothing on the relief that spread across Vi's face though. All morning she had been listening to her sisters talk about it like it was a solid fact that couldn't be disputed. She was glad to know the truth.

"But the thing I'm still wondering is... why did you kiss Blanc? I know Verte started it on her end, but you kissed Blanc yourself." Vi asked.

Noir turned to look at Jaune with an expression that said she had been hit in the gut by a truth bullet.

"You did what?" She asked, her voice in a whisper.

"What?" He asked, not sure what was wrong, "You and Verte became happy when I kissed you, and Blanc was so sad last night. I just wanted to cheer her up." Now that he thought about it, his mom and dad also looked really happy after they kissed, so he couldn't have done something wrong. With a satisfied nod he mentally declared himself a genius.

"Jaune you idiot!" Noir shouted, suddenly seeming anything but happy, and ran out of the room. Jaune awkwardly looked over to Verte, who he could tell was trying her hardest not to smile. Vi was rubbing the bridge of her nose like she was the most stressed person in the world, and Rouge, well, she just looked peachy.

Blanc still looked to be zoned out, like she wasn't sure any of this was actually real, and Merron seemed to be horribly upset. Jaune knew she didn't like it when the family got into fights, and he also knew that he had somehow started one.

Rose flicked piece of cereal at his forehead, "You done goofed, big bro. Even I know that." Jaune just stared at his little sister while he searched his mind for what to say to make everything better. He got nothing.

Rose was still eating her cereal without a care in the world, and the smile on her face, as if she knew this would all blow over soon, brought a smile to his in turn. She was always looking on the bright side of things. For the youngest, that was a very admirable trait.

"You should probably go talk to Noir, Jaune." Vi said. Still thoroughly pissed off if the look on her face was of any indication.

"She'll probably kill you, but better to go down fighting her one-on-one than have her suffocate you in your sleep." Rouge said with a smirk. Jaune looked towards Blanc for any form of help, but she was still in her own little World, though she did look a little happier than earlier.

With a sigh Jaune rose from his seat and turned to walk up the stairs, but before he could even set foot on the stairs themselves, he heard a commotion behind him and suddenly he had one Verte and one Merron frantically gripping his arms with almost scared expressions on their faces.

"Hang on a second!" Merron yelled.

"Y-yeah, I Think you s-should wait to talk to N-Noir, like until next week... or n-never..." Verte continued.

He didn't even need to turn around to know that the familiar, evil cackling from behind him was coming from Rouge. At that point Jaune was sure she was a sadist. Vi cursed silently, but he could still hear it, amazingly, over the very much terrified pleas coming from Merron and Verte.

"I mean I just really don't want you to die yet Jaune! We- I mean you have such a long life ahead of u- you!" Verte screamed. Merron agreed instantly.

The sound of a door being thrown open sounded from upstairs and the now daemonic voice of Noir roared out. **"JAUNE, YOU GET YOUR ASS UP HERE** _ **NOW**_ **! AND IF ANY OF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT STOPPING HIM I'LL BRING THIS HOUSE DOWN ON YOUR HEADS!"**

The horrible sound of Rouge's cackling escalated to new heights as Merron and Verte instantly let go of his arms and ran back to the table.

Jaune gulped as he started up the stairs, knowing that keeping her waiting would just make his suffering worse.

When he got to the door he didn't even have time to knock. The door swung open and one of Noir's hands grabbed his collar and pulled him into the room before he could even think about protesting. He was thrown onto the bed and laid on it for a second to try to regain his bearings. When said bearings were found again he sat up and looked toward the single black bean-bag in the room, Noir's personal sitting place. Noir was sat on/slumped into it as one might expect, but what Jaune didn't expect was the lack of rage on her face, instead she look genuinely hurt.

Jaune scratched the back of his neck as Noir audibly sighed. There were no tears, but Noir had never really been one to cry actual tears. To Jaune though, she was the most depressing one to see upset. He felt like he should say something. Anything. But there was nothing he could say that would make this situation right.

Especially when he didn't even understand what he did wrong in the first place.

They just sat in silence for a moment, Noir's Heavy breathing the only audible sound. Eventually, she sat up a little more in the bean-bag and looked Jaune straight in the eye.

"You don't actually get why I'm upset, do you?" Noir finally asked. Jaune only mutely shook his head in response. Noir let out a dry chuckle at this, "Figures..."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did..." somehow he felt that wouldn't be enough for her.

"Do you like me Jaune?" He was about to answer when she interrupted him, "I mean, do you have feelings for me? That go beyond brother-sister."

He had to stop and think about that. He had always felt closer to her than anyone else in his family, and he did think she was really beautiful. Ever since they were small toddlers he had spent more time with Noir than any other of his sisters, and Noir seemed to want him to spend more time with her than anyone else. That was why he went to her when he felt so weird about that thing he couldn't remember. But he didn't know...

"If you have to think about it... then never mind." She got up out of the bean-bag and walked over to him on the bed, wrapping him into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I tricked you... I tricked you into something you didn't want in the first place... I'm so sorry, Jaune..." Jaune hated seeing the person he was closest to in this world so sad, he wanted to do anything to make it better.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I wouldn't say I didn't want to do it. I enjoyed it after all, and I don't exactly see why we should stop. I mean, if you want to keep going then th-" he was cut off by her lips.

Jaune kissed back and instinctively his hands went to her hips. They kissed for only a moment before Noir pushed her tongue into his mouth. Jaune met it with his own, making their tongues battle for a while before they had to separate, a string of saliva connecting them. "I love you... Jaune..." Noir said breathlessly.

He shook in pleasure from the short make out session, and immediately felt his cheeks blazing red-hot at his sister's words. He wasn't sure how to respond. "U-uh..."

She put her finger on his lips, "Shhhh, you don't need to say anything... I have no idea what this is yet, so let's keep this quiet... and try not to be alone with Verte..." she then hugged him again and placed a kiss on top of his blond hair.

"Um, okay. But what about the others?" Jaune felt totally clueless about everything. He was absolutely dependent on Noir's suggestions. As far as he was concerned he was just being dragged along. But it felt so right that he didn't rightly care.

She let out a tired sigh and resigned herself to their situation. "Just... go with the flow. If it feels right; keep going, but if it feels wrong; stop immediately and come and see me. We'll figure something out eventually... just... don't forget that I love you, okay Blondie?"

"Okay..." he smiled at her.


	4. Fourth touch

**Maxaro: So... this took a _little_ longer to get out than expected, but never the less, here it is, and it's _way_ longer than it felt when we wrote/I edited it. Some parts of this chapter are going to feel... clunky. Most of the stuff in the previous chapters has been re-written stuff, but know we're getting to the "older" thingys, which we wrote while we weren't really that sure how to pace ourselves while writing over Skype. Hopefully I fixed most of it with the magic of editing, but some of the clunk proved to be really hard to get around.**

 **For anyone wondering about _Mine_ since I haven't updated it in a while; don't worry, chapters are coming, but I've been focused on this thing and school recently so I haven't had as much time to write. I won't give you a release date for the next chapter, but I will tell you it is in the works.**

 **Salter:** **What he said! From what I remember a lot of this was perhaps the most fun I've had in a while when it comes to writing. I thought I had lost my spark for it all, but apparently the asshole above proved me wrong on that. Hopefully you enjoy this part of the story, even with all the clunky parts. gets pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables WE'RE SORRY OKAY, WE WERE YOUNG, WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE DOING! We'll be good, I swear, next time will be even more fucked up than usual!**

 _Um, okay. But what about the others?" Jaune felt totally clueless about everything. He was absolutely dependent on Noir's suggestions. As far as he was concerned he was just being dragged along. But it felt so right that he didn't rightly care._

 _Noir let out a tired sigh and resigned herself to their situation. "Just... go with the flow. If it feels right; keep going, but if it feels wrong; stop immediately and come and see me. We'll figure something out eventually... just... don't forget that I love you, okay Blondie?"_

 _"Okay..." he smiled at her._

It was the most genuine smile from him that day and Noir felt her chest become warm. She was just about to lean in for another kiss when, suddenly, a noise outside the door caught both of their attention. A loud bang, and hushed whispers from the other side. Jaune looked to Noir for guidance, but cocked his head in confusion as he saw that her face was planted firmly in her palm.

"We can hear you." Noir said in an exasperated voice, somewhat muffled thanks to her hand.

"Sorry Noir, I tried to stop them." Vi's voice came through the door.

"You tried to stop us? This was your plan in the first place!" Merron called out to her.

"That's a lie, don't listen to her sis!"

"Would you two quit arguing! I can't hear the pain and suffering over your screaming!" Rouge called out.

Rose was just giggling wildly.

"Jaune, do you still have your innocence?" Verte asked bluntly.

Sometimes Noir hated her family.

"Jaune! We need to talk!" Blanc suddenly shouted from downstairs, apparently having come back from her dreamworld. Jaune only looked from the not so pleased Noir to the now slightly open door where he could see the faces of his sisters stacked on top of one another like some weird totem pole.

Jaune looked back over to Noir hesitantly and she only nodded solemnly. He did as his older sister had asked him to, and slowly made his way towards the door, making all of his other sisters nearly fall as he opened it.

"Not again!" Vi shouted from the top, feeling their foundation start to rumble. "Hold steady Verte!"

"Fall! Destruction shall cometh!" Rouge yelled in insane glee. Jaune merely spared a glance towards the heap of flailing limbs on the floor before carefully stepping over it and walking down the stairs to listen to what Blanc wanted.

He grabbed onto the railing with all his might as he descended. As soon as the kitchen table came into view he saw a slightly more happy than before Blanc, sitting quietly waiting patiently.

"Did anything happen when I was out?" She asked, and Jaune just gave her a deadpan stare in respone. "Good Point, something's always happening here. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, come, let's go to the garden." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him outside. Jaune followed his sister without protest.

Blanc was and had always been the most gentle of all his sisters. She was soft spoken, even to the worst of people, and never got into much mischief. She was... a sad soul. But a kind hearted one nonetheless. Her words were always well chosen, and she had a sense of intelligence about her in the way that she spoke.

The way she dressed really shone a light on this.

In the garden she looked radiant as an angel, and she very well might have been one to Jaune at that very moment. She sat down on a marble bench cut finely, different to the one they had been sitting on last night, decorated only with the inscription of one of Tobias' ancestors. Jaune took a seat beside her.

They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the peace of the morning. Finally Blanc took Jaune's hand in both of her own and smiled at him. "Jaune... thank you... for yesterday. I needed that."

Jaune just gave her a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "It was nothing." He said, still having his goofy grin on his face.

Blanc's smile changed, becoming uncharacteristically sly, "Oh really...? Then I guess you won't mind this then." With no hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him, much to his surprise, though he should be expecting it by this point.

The kiss was unnaturally sweet, and Blanc had went at it with unnatural fervor on her part, but still Jaune savored every moment of it. He knew that the garden just so happened to be directly outside of his and his sister's window, so they were all more than likely watching them.

One eye up to the window proved that to be true. He stopped breathing as he saw Noir's face. But he began to take it easier as she nodded to him to continue.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from the inside the house, but when Jaune tried to break the kiss to see what was going on Blanc kept kissing him. The door to the patio was blown open as Merron and Verte came rushing out, both having their sights set on saving their brother's innocence.

Up by the window Noir silently gritted her teeth, unwillingly wishing that something would conveniently crash down on Blanc's head. Vi watched Noir's jaw clench from just beside her, rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing, all the while Rouge laughed maniacally, glad to actually have conflict in her life at last.

Back down in the garden, Merron and Verte luckily tripped before they reached Jaune and Blanc, and they both went flying straight into the bushes.

Blanc didn't seem to hear any of this.

The kiss continued, never really escalating at all. It seemed like as long as Jaune's lips were on hers she was finally happy, though she was enjoying her little brother's mouth a _bit_ too much for Noir's liking.

A few grunts came from the bushes, along with a few muffled words. Jaune only really managed to hear "He's mine bitch", which sounded like Merron much to his surprise, he had never actually heard her curse before, followed by a "In your dreams, runt", which was surely from Verte.

Blanc only broke the kiss when it became clear that they were in desperate need of air. She took a deep breath and watched as Jaune did the same. She was just about to lean in for another kiss when Vi threw open the window and frantically screamed; "Stop! Mom's car is in the driveway!"

Blanc giggled and gave Jaune one last lengthy kiss before getting up and going inside.

Jaune remained seated on the bench, hearing the frantic scurrying from the bushes. He looked over as both Merron and Verte's heads popped out of a bush. Rose petals were scattered in their hair, and cuts and scratches covered both of their cheeks, more than likely from the thorns than them hurting each other.

Jaune felt a creeping suspicion that the next time he was left alone with anyone of his sisters it was going to be the best and, at the same time, worst time of his life.

The rest of their Sunday was spent as normally as one could in the Arc house. Vi sat reading some psychology book, but never let Jaune leave her sights. Verte was practically clinging onto Jaune the entire day, nothing new. Merron did mostly the same as Verte, but she also insisted on getting to taste anything Jaune ate. And Rouge, Rose, Noir, and Jaune himself were playing video games, Rose on the floor, Noir laying on the couch and leaned on Jaune, and Rouge standing up yelling in both glee over all the pixelated death and destruction on the screen and rage over her and Rose not being able to beat the super-team of Jaune and Noir.

"Why'd you have to go and pick that short prick! I can't get a good shot on him!" Rouge raged.

"He can play whoever he wants!" Noir said matter-of-factly, patting Jaune's head as he smiled down at her.

Something that Jaune noticed, however, was that Rose in particular seemed to be very grumpy, and had been ever since what had happened that morning. But of course in the cute, adorable way that only she could be angry in. More often than not Jaune found her turning away from him, and not being as happy go lucky as she usually was.

Though he just put that up to her reaching the age where womanhood was not far off, being, as he liked to think, very knowledgeable about women at that point.

XXX

That evening, Merron sat alone on her her bed while the rest of the Arc finished up their dinner. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only:

Jaune.

She couldn't claim she was as close with her brother as Noir was, but she still felt she had something special with him. They were twins, and she had always stood firm in the belief that that made their bond extra strong, however, recently she had been feeling... strange around her brother…

It was a good feeling in a way, and a bad feeling in others. Whenever she was around him it was like her senses were heightened. Her chest tightened and made her feel awkward, and her heart skipped beats. The first time it happened she thought she was having a heart attack.

She had never before felt anything like it and if it wasn't for every girl at school talking about their crushes all the time she would have no idea exactly what it was she was feeling.

But could that really be it?

Did other girls feel pain when their crushes felt pain? Did they feel pleasure when their crush did? Did they laugh or cry just because their crush did? Merron had no idea, she was far too shy to ask those girls, but she highly doubted it.

But... she didn't _not_ like it. It gave her a connection with Jaune, a special one that no one but her had, and it let her know what her brother was feeling so she could share those feelings with him.

In a way she felt closer to him than she ever was, but it did reveal some things that hurt her. Of course she knew that she and Jaune had discovered the measures of masturbation at almost exactly the same time, and she knew exactly what that felt like for the both of them. So of course when he was all alone with Noir, him feeling so much better than usually was... disconcerting to say the least, and the odd times that he was aroused nowadays... it was clear he was doing things with Noir.

And she was horribly jealous.

Merron had never felt like she did towards Jaune before, she hardly even looked at the boys in school that were considered "dreamy", but Jaune made her heart jump with happiness. She recalled a time when she and the other girls in her and Jaune's class were talking about boys after gym-class in the showers. All of them were talking about how the "dreamy" boys were making them "tingle" and even the ones who didn't _like_ -like the boys agreed, but Merron felt nothing. It wasn't until she discovered her connection with Jaune that she began to understand what they had been talking about, but she still only got the feeling while thinking about Jaune, no one else made her feel like that. None of the "dreamy" boys and none of the girls, it was Jaune and Jaune only that caused her knees to go weak with tingling.

She laid down on her bed and brought one of her pillows to her chest, holding it as if it was her brother. She could hear the laughter from downstairs. Usually when they finished eating Clair asked for help with the dishes and everyone would have to wash their plates and dry them off. Apparently it was way for them to save some money by not using the dishwasher, though Merron doubted if it really saved all that much money in the long run.

The laughter grew even more intense, and she felt a giddy feeling rising in her chest. She let out a girlish giggle that soon turned into a full on cackle, making her become breathless as it ended.

She didn't feel very forlorn anymore. Maybe the connection wasn't that bad. It certainly cheered her up often enough.

One of her hands came up and touched her lips lightly. She wondered how it felt like to kiss someone. She knew it felt good thanks to the connection, but she still wondered how the actually feeling of someone else's lips against yours, or more specifically; Jaune's lips against hers.

She wanted to kiss him, it wasn't fair that Noir, Verte, and Blanc had done it but not her. She wanted him to know how much she liked him too…

She felt a spike of happiness and knew the feeling well. Their mom had just kissed him goodnight. That means he was on his way upstairs right at that moment... could she kiss him tonight? She heard the familiar sound of his sneakers coming up the stairs. He was the only one that still ran upstairs after Noir took a nasty spill the year before. It sounded like he was coming up alone.

In what seemed like seconds, Merron jumped off her bed and threw her pillow behind her as she very nearly broke through the door to meet him halfway.

Jaune jumped back in shock at the sudden arrival of his twin sister, mentally proud of himself for not screaming like "A little baby girl!", Noir's words not his. He was just about to ask her what was up when she took his hand and dragged him across the hall and into their shared closet. Jaune could hardly see a thing inside the slightly cramped closet after Merron closed the door, but soon enough his eyes got used to the darkness and he could flick on the very weak excuse for a lamp.

"Sup sis?" He asked, not at all feeling intimidated by this sudden turn of events. Weird stuff had been happening so often between his sisters and him now that he was sure nothing would ever phase him again. Unless of course he were ever flung into the sky at high speeds with no assured way if landing safely. But like that would ever happen, right?

"Jaune, I... would you like to... kiss me?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at Merron's words, she sounded far too nervous for this to be the only thing she wanted. He had been kissing his sisters constantly recently, so why would she sound so nervous about asking him for one?

After he didn't answer for a moment Merron averted her gaze to their feet, of course he wouldn't want to kiss her when he could kiss Noir or Blanc or Ver-

Her thoughts were cut off at the feeling of Jaune's hands on her cheeks and then by the feeling of his lips gently touching hers. She stared wide eyed for a second, not really sure how to react since it was her first kiss ever, but eventually she closed her eyes and followed Jaune's lead.

Jaune had kissed so many times recently that he could actually guide their kiss, a first for him, but he still very much enjoyed the feeling of Merron's soft lips.

There was something different to this kiss, Merron noted. It felt - he felt differently than he did when he kissed the others. Or maybe it was just that she loved him. It definitely felt mind-blowing. She had no idea what she was doing though, and she felt kind of small because of the fact that Jaune was obviously a lot more skilled than she was. It was unbalanced. She would have to fix this, she thought. It was unacceptable.

Jaune noticed every single movement she made, every single time she shifted. The tight, enclosed space of the closet made the kiss unbearably hot and close, and because of this, Jaune could feel the kiss heating up.

Merron advanced forward while breaking away for a small breath. She pushed him tightly up against the wall, and she grabbed his hands and dragged them to her hips. She wanted to feel more..

Jaune could feel his pants getting tight and he was just about to move his hands up Merron's shirt when, suddenly, the door to the closet was torn open by one very displeased Verte Arc.

In the blink of an eye, Jaune was torn from Merron grasp and was pressed back first against Verte's sizable chest.

"Bed. Now!" She growled at Merron.

Merron wasn't sure exactly how she should feel about having Jaune be torn from her so quickly after starting, but it was definitely a mix anger, and sadness. She growled back at Verte and gave a her a look that screamed "Are you serious!?"

Merron opened her mouth, but no screaming ensued. Instead her words simply came out in an angry tone. "No. Why did you do that?"

Verte's eyes narrowed, she never suspected that Merron would betray her, she thought they were defenders of Jaune together, but it seemed like she was trying to steal him from her too, just like Noir and Blanc. Instead of answering with words, Verte just hissed at her and kicked the closet door closed, ignoring Merron's indignant "HeyI" and pulled Jaune with her into their bedroom where she threw him onto his bed and quickly curled up by his side.

Jaune was about to ask what in Monty's name just happened, but, when he felt Verte's hand intertwine with his and his eyes landed on the almost begging look she was giving him, he... kinda... forgot…

He kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer, only now realizing that jealousy was a very real thing and that it could potentially cause damage, even if he wasn't sure just where this jealousy had come from or why it had come forth at all. He wasn't sure that their relationships were so strong as to survive this kind of stuff...

It wasn't long at all before Verte managed to fall asleep, and he felt that he should probably check on Merron. However... Verte had a strong grip.

Merron herself was seething when she came back to their room, after both Noir and Blanc, separately, had asked her what she had been doing in the closet with Jaune, but her rage was lessened slightly when Jaune sent her a very apologetic look from his place in his bed. She could only sigh at Verte's curled up form, but when Jaune beckoned her closer and reached up and kissed her softly again she almost forgot Verte was even in the room.

Merron felt a bit more happy with that, but as soon as it ended she was reminded of the fact that they could have gone much further. Her cheeks lit up, and she realized she may have been a little bit happy that Verte came and ended it all. It wouldn't do to have her first time be in a hot... sweaty... intimately close closet... despite how erotic that sounded in her head.

She didn't think she was honestly ready for that yet anyway. A kiss was enough for now.

Giving Jaune one last smile she went to her own bed, changed into her pyjamas, laid down and let sleep take her, dreams of what she and Jaune could have done soon filling her subconscious…

XXX

When it was time for school once again Jaune felt kinda confused, he recalled that there was something in his class that he had thought was special, but ever since he had started cheering up his sisters he couldn't remember what it was. He pondered this up until lunch time, when Noir sat down next to him and insisted on sharing her lunch with him. Jaune recalled that this used to also be a common occurrence when they were younger, so he didn't protest.

But then came the others. One by one, Rose, Merron, Verte, Rouge, Blanc, and Violet all traded in their usual seats for his table. Their friends were confused he could tell from glancing around, but still he didn't protest. It was the first time there was an Arc only table in a while.

Merron sat next to him, and as soon as he took a bite out of Noir's lunch, she offered him a bit of hers. Almost insisting he take a bite. Vi sat next to Noir and facepalmed for the whole meal, much to Jaune confusion. Though he was impressed she managed to still eat even with the hand on her face.

Pretty soon the whole school was talking about them. It was pretty obvious that something was up, and that Noir and Jaune were acting more close than ever, and that Merron and Verte seemed to be trying to attract his attention in strange ways.

Merron, who was usually so plain and innocently sex repulsed in public, had shortened her skirt and was no longer wearing kneesocks, and was showing a **bit** too much leg to not cause people to stare after her. Verte, on the other hand, was seen on more than one occasion bending completely over to pick up something she dropped when Jaune was behind her.

Rouge seemed a little extra gleefully murderous, and for her that was saying something. She even powerbombed a guy through a table for suggesting that they should "Leave that blond dumbass and hang out with some real men for a change."

Rose seemed a bit too... silent as well.

Jaune didn't like the changes in any of them. Rose's least of all. And so Jaune caught up to her while she was doing homework in the library, trying to question her as quietly as he could.

"Rose? You okay? You've been acting odd ever since this weekend, did something happen?"

She didn't respond. She just kept doing her homework. And still Jaune pushed as delicately as possible.

"Jaune, I'm fine. Just leave me alone, please." She finally said, "Go hang out with Noir, or Blanc... since you love them so much." She added that last part quietly, suddenly shaking her head and digging deeper into her books. As small as she was her voice was loud and obnoxious. High pitched an adorable. She was hard to miss. But now it seemed as if she had lost her voice. She had barely been talking at all, and it came out as a croak.

"Rose... please? I can't fix something if I don't no what's wrong. Is it me you're mad at? Or has someone done something to you? Just tell who it was and I'll kick their ass!" Jaune finished his declaration by punching his palm... and then tried to as stealthily as possible hide his pain.

Rose finally let out a giggle at this, and still she tried not to smile. "N-no, you're not the problem." She said it in a way that he knew meant she was lying. "W-well you're not the whole problem..."

"Huh?" Jaune stared at her blankly. He was confused.

She clutched at her abdomen and sent him an apologetic smile. "You're a very small part of the problem." She really wanted him to understand without saying it like it was. "Like, if you made me mad I'd probably be really mad for a while, and if you made me sad, let's just say I'd get really sad."

Jaune did some genius math in his head. _'So that would mean that if I made her happy...'_ without waiting another second Jaune leaned in and kissed her.

Rose liked to pretend that she was older than she actually was. At twelve she had just gotten her first period, and she really felt grown up because of it. The looks she had been receiving from men of all ages had her uncomfortable, like her sister's always said would happen. She was always afraid those nasty men would try something like Jaune had just done.

But, if she were being honest, at this moment she felt insanely happy that Jaune had done _that._ She didn't know what to do though, so she just stayed as still as a rock. Jaune did his best to emulate what Noir and Blanc had done. He kept the kiss light, but still let as much feeling as could show.

And that was when Noir walked in on them. She had hardly ever entered the library, but looking out for Jaune meant looking out for his overdue books as well. She nearly the dropped the pile of them in shock as she stumbled upon the scene, but staggered back behind a bookshelf before she could be caught. Jaune and Rose were off in their own little world at that moment. They hadn't seen anything.

On the one hand she wanted go in and break them up, but on the other she also realized that they were kissing in a public place. If someone saw them there would be rumors everywhere, and more than likely their parents would find out. She doubted they would punish Jaune or Rose considering how "pure" they were, but if they found out she had kissed Jaune too... along with the other stuff she had done, she'd be in _DEEP_ shit...

She frantically searched her mind for some form of plan, and she quickly got a brilliant one. She pulled out her phone and quickly wrote a text. Said text went to two other phones, one green with a tiny Jaune-looking pendant the owner had made themselves, and the other a plain grey one but with a symbol reminiscent of the mark of Crocea Mors' shield. As soon as the text was read by the owners of said phones an aura of killing intent flooded the school.

The doors of the library were blasted in, and Verte was blasted by a mass of people frantically shushing her. She apologized shortly and went into a slight run to the back of the library.

"Oh, he is so going to GET IT! I never thought she would be a threat..." she frowled under her breath.

Noir counted the seconds as she could feel the second owner incoming. The doors were once again blasted in, and Vi was blasted by even harsher frantic shushing, though she couldn't care less about apologizing. She sprinted towards the back of the library as well.

 **"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"** Vi and Verte yelled at the same time, making Jaune and Rose jump apart in fear.

"I DON'TKNOWIJUSTWANTEDTOMAKEHERHAPPY!" Jaune shouted out all at once, holding up his arms to show that he was absolutely in no way touching Rose anymore.

A few people angrily left the library, grumbling sourly about the noise level.

Noir kept herself hidden still, looking in on the situation silently.

Verte quickly took her "rightful" place at Jaune's side and gave Rose the stinkiest stink-eye she could manage. Noir silently snickered at this at first, but when she noticed just how _aggressively_ Verte was pushing her chest into Jaune's arm she stopped. Vi began pacing back and forth on the spot, trying to choose just which words she could scream without giving the rumor-mill too much ammunition.

"You two..." Vi started, trying to keep her voice leveled so only those in the immediate vicinity could hear her. "You two can't be doing this stuff in public. If people were to see, then things would be very, _very_ bad." She was trying to not freak out, Jaune realized. Not at all like the first time he showed any sort of action against her that wasn't remotely sibling like in nature.

Verte's jaw dropped at how she wasn't even going to go into detail about how he shouldn't do that stuff with ROSE! If he was going to do it with anyone... it should have been her... she started pushing her chest into Jaune's arm even harder.

Just as Jaune was going to begin protesting and questioning just what was wrong with him kissing Rose, the doors of the library were blasted open, though this time no shushing was launched, instead there were just some very irate sighs and one guy yelling "Fuck it!" before storming out.

Faster than the eye could track Rouge appeared in front of them. "I sensed bloodlust and came as fast as I could! Have I missed any suffering!?"

Just as she came to a stop, though, Rouge tripped. Her eyes flashed open wider, and suddenly she was filled with regret. Regret for how this wasn't happening to someone else and how she couldn't watch it. Jaune rushed to try to catch her, and the whole world slowed down. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling him down on top of her and slamming their lips together.

 **"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"** Vi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Is the concept of silence foreign to you Arcs or something!?" A voice called out from somewhere on the other end of the library.

Jaune was about to get off Rouge, but then he felt her legs encircling his waist, trapping him. Rouge was by far the most aggressive kisser he noted as he felt her tongue almost forcibly invade his mouth.

Verte started screaming at Rouge to get off of him, panicking and running all around them. Vi just wanted to cry, and that dread seemed to make Rouge even more worked up. Noir just watched on in shocked horror, not knowing why or how her truly genius plan had turned out to be such a terrible disaster. Rose just awkwardly watched Rouge and Jaune, studying them both carefully. She wanted to learn everything she needed to do to keep Jaune happy.

When it became clear to Rouge that Verte wouldn't stop trying to... well, _stop_ her, she untangled her legs from around Jaune and flipped them so that she was on top, mounting him.

Vi started freaking out as well as Noir suddenly came out and placed herself, Verte, and Vi in a wall to protect them from the view of others. Rouge started grinding into him frantically, holding his arms down on the floor and still attacking his lips. Rose was mesmerized.

"Please save little brother's innocence for me!" Verte pleaded. Vi just didn't want this to happen in the library of all places, and Noir was angry that she didn't just go for it in the first place if Jaune was this accepting.

Somewhere on the other side of the school, Merron Arc stood completely still with a blow-torch in hand, not sure just what she was feeling. Insane rage, mixed with pleasure, mixed with quite a bit of fear. She just stood frozen as her arts and crafts teacher screamed at her to "Stop giving Winchester a haircut with fire!"

She excused herself from class and made her way to the bathrooms quickly. Not sure if she was sick or something of the sort. She washed her face with cold water and shook her head. Staring into the mirror she suddenly felt a moan rise itself out of her chest.

"J-Jaune...?" She gasped out between a moan. Could this mean something big was happening? She needed to find him.

XXX

Blanc sat undisturbed in her classroom, writing her paper on the risks of incest with gusto.

Ah yes, the risks of incest. What a noble subject to focus on. How many hearts get broken day by day due to forbidden love? Possibly a lot. She thought it sounded like fun from all the stories she had heard, if not tragically romantic. Secret meetings in gardens with held back touches and whispers of love...

Happy kisses filled with joy, as well as sadness as far away as can be… love that transcended anything someone not related by blood could understand. It was the perfect subject for Blanc... though she could probably stand to know a little more about it... she needed to have another _talk_ with Jaune...

She giggled, telling herself that maybe this entire subject was just an excuse to get even closer to Jaune before shaking her head and thinking that that couldn't have been why she had chosen it to write about. Not at all.

Some of her classmates gave her odd looks. They had to have heard wrong, Blanc didn't really just giggle... did she? For the first time since forever Blanc seemed happy, something the males in her close proximity couldn't help but notice made her look very beautiful...

She dismissed all the looks, even those from a few of the other girls in class. Her thoughts were focused solely on Jaune. Very briefly did her sisters flutter through her mind too, and how they fit into the situation, but mostly it was just Jaune. She wanted to share more with him than ever all of a sudden. How could she have never noticed these feelings?

She sighed happily, longing for when school was over and she could spend more time with him. Maybe, if Jaune could get a good grade on that test he needed to study for, their parents might reward him with a fun trip... and considering how horrible their last outing was for her, and how nice Jaune was as a person, she should have no problems convincing them to let her come along.

The class was basically all paying attention to her at that point. Her happy sighs and her longing stares into nothingness were _definitely_ something new. It was obvious to most that she was in love. It was perhaps the most pure, genuine, honest love they had ever seen.

"Oh Jaune..." she almost moaned lovingly, freezing on his name and her eyes widening as she realized she hadn't been silent. "... nathan! Jonathan!"

The whole class became dead silent as their middle-aged, rat haired teacher, Jonathan Enseignant, raised his gaze from his book about kinetic absorption Semblances and how bullshit they were to give her a very confused look. A moment passed and then he gave her a sleazy smile and winked at her, which almost caused the entire class to puke, Blanc included.

With her mood severely ruined, the class continued and Blanc continued writing. Suddenly, the building shook, and a horrible scream from the direction of the library pierced everyone's ears.

It was the worst scream Blanc had ever heard, and she knew from experience exactly from whom it came. That was the patented Verte-Jaune-is-in-trouble scream. Without even making an excuse, Blanc rose from her bench, grabbing her stuff and stuffing it down into her bag. She ran out of the room and down to hallway in the direction of the screaming, meeting up with Merron on the way.

Blanc noted that Merron looked flustered as could be and that her gait was odd in some way, but she didn't dwell on it. They blasted open the doors of the library, ignoring the yelled "I fucking knew it! They're immune against calmness!"

They made their way to the back of the library as the last of the people who weren't Arcs left.

Blanc watched confused as Merron leaned against one of the bookshelves in front of the _scene_ involving Jaune and Rouge. She was gasping, and panting a lot more than she should have been from running such a short distance. Merron finally fell to the floor and shook, letting out a huge moan that brought a blush to the faces of everyone present.

"Vi... there are teachers coming." Blanc said in a strained voice, the image of Rouge kissing and lying on top of _her_ Jaune making her grit her teeth.

Something in both Vi and Noir snapped when they heard those words and they hurriedly _threw_ themselves onto Rouge and ripped her off of Jaune. They quickly got him onto his feet and put themselves protectively on either side of him as the teachers barged into the library.

Merron stayed on the floor as everyone seemed to ignore her. She was smiling wider than ever before, and she was drooling. Jaune could barely stand, and he felt that he very much needed a change of pants.

"Every one of you, to the principal's office. NOW." The head teacher said in the most stern voice any of them had ever heard her use, and they had heard a _lot_ of stern voices from Ms. Cercei Goodwitch.

Rose went to help Merron up as the others restrained Rouge from Jaune and helped him regain his bearings. They followed the teachers to the principal's office, and the eight of them were sat on uncomfortable chairs in a silent room as they waited for their punishment. They were all alone, and in that silence they had time to reflect on just what the hell had happened.

Verte was horrified that Rouge had come so close to stealing Jaune's virginity, Noir was pissed since she hadn't been the one in Rogue's position, Blanc was silently fuming over that she had finally begun to understand her feelings toward Jaune only to find Rouge dry-humping the one said feelings were towards, and Rouge herself was lounging around just waiting for the whole ordeal to be over, though she did sneak a few glances at Jaune and the slowly retreating tent in his pants made her grin.

Merron was leaning against Jaune's arm, and both were apparently tired. The fact that Jaune had actually finished in his pants was something only known to the two of them. Jaune for one, because of the mess in his pants currently and Merron because she herself had came extraordinarily hard. The two of them were the most quiet, as they were bathing in an afterglow.

Rose looked at the clock as she did every time she got in trouble, and she knew that their parents were going to be incredibly disappointed.

Violet felt that this time things were perhaps getting to be going too far. Maybe she would have to educate them all on the proper way to do things? Quietly.

With no warning, the door to the room was thrown open and the principal took a seat at her desk, staring at them all with hard eyes.

Principal Ecole Pasteur was not surprised to see the Arcs were the ones behind the disturbance in the library, though she didn't expect to see the entire family in her office. Rouge Arc, Noir Arc, and maybe Jaune Arc, but not Violet Arc or Blanc Arc, they were two of the best students in the entire school. When she spoke she did so towards Violet, since that was the most probable way to get the truth.

"Okay, Ms Arc," she began. Violet straightened up and prepared to give her best excuse. "I think I can trust you to give me the closest to truth out of everyone here. Speak."

Vi panicked slightly, expecting some time to think something up, and just started saying the first things that came to mind.

"W-well you see, ma'am, as far as I can tell, Jaune and Rose were in the library, studying together, when some other student, they didn't tell me who, came up and started harassing Rose. Jaune stood up for her and he and the other student got into a huge fight. Then Noir came along and called Verte and I for backup, but before we got there Rouge had ran him off, having apparently sensed that the fight was happening. And then Blanc and Merron came in after it was all over." Violet knew the story was far-fetched, but it was the best she could come up with.

Ecole was almost disappointed in Violets lie. She had expected more from someone who was such a prodigy in behaviorism. Resigning herself to never knowing the truth, if Violet didn't tell it who would, she pulled out a drawer and picked up eight forms and started writing on them.

Violet sighed as the others all gave her the dirty eye. She could only shrug.

Rouge eyed Ecole with contempt and she felt the eyes upon her immediately. "I think you underestimate my need for bloodshed," Rouge said in a way that made Ecole's spine tingle with fear. "If you punish anyone it should be one of the Winchester kids for hurting my dear sweet little sister, don't you agree...?"

Noir quickly caught on, "It's not Jaune's fault Cardin is such an ass. Jaune just wanted to stand up for his sister, is that so bad?" Noir nudged Rose's leg, hoping she understood the message. Immediately Rose began shaking in her seat, and when she looked towards Ecole her eyes were brimming with fake tears.

Ecole felt her will wavering underneath the incredibly sad sight of Rose shaking with fake sadness. Merron, still clutched into her brother's arm, whispered something into Jaune's ear while she was distracted. He took Rose in his arms and hugged her tightly, something Rose felt really happy about despite her acting. "Shh, it's okay little flower. Everything will be okay..."

Noir cackled maniacally in her head as she could see Ecole's resolve crumble into nothingness.

Finally Ecole sighed to herself and threw the papers into the paper shredder. "Fine, no punishment this time, but don't think I'll be this lenient if this happens again." She said with a warning tone.

Violet wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed internally in relief. All stood and thanked Ecole for being so merciful, and Rose got a lollipop before they were dismissed.

"It's no popsicle, but it will do I guess." Rose said as she stuck the lollipop into her mouth and all present realized that she was to be feared.

The rest of the day passed with mostly no incident, though Noir still hovered like a protective lioness around Jaune, but otherwise the day remained as calm as it could be with the Arcs around.

When school ended for Jaune he was surprised to see Blanc waiting for him by the exit of the school. Her classes ended an hour before his, though he was happy to have someone to walk with when Merron was still dazed.

He happily walked up to Blanc and noticed she was holding out her hand. He gladly took her offered hand, and Blanc nearly squealed in happiness.

"Jaune, I've been thinking all day, and I need to talk to you later... in private. Maybe in the garden?" There was a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Sure thing, sis." Jaune replied with a smile.

As they exited the school together Blanc felt something subtly get inserted into her pocket and when she turned her head she saw Jonathan wave at her with that same sleazy smile. She carefully pulled out the folded note from her pocket he had apparently placed there and almost felt sick when she opened it.

" _Meet me behind the school tonight at 9:30! ;)"_

Jaune looked up at her as she suppressed a belch, confusion evident in his eyes as she ripped up the note and threw the remnants into a trash can as they passed by it. "What did it say, sis?" Blanc shuddered.

"Nothing, it said nothing."

XXX

The rest of their walk home remained calm, both Jaune and Blanc being happy just walking in silence for most of the journey, the only sound coming from the dazed Merron clutching onto Jaune's sweater.

Their peace, however, was shattered as soon as they set foot in their house. Immediately they felt a dark force push down upon them, its evil might far more sinister than any grimm.

As they stood in the foyer, trying desperately to not fall to the floor in crying heaps from the oppressive force, a sweet voice sang out from the kitchen.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you three. Come here, me and your father would like to talk to you about something we heard from the school today~" their mother said in a tone they all knew meant that their life expectancy had dropped drastically.

Before even their shadows could registrate their movement the three siblings were seated in the kitchen, their five sisters and mother and father there. The entire Arc family sat together as the dark force continued to push down on the children, seemingly increasing in strength the longer they sat there.

Clair Arc sat smiling at her Children, Tobias at her side, though he looked just as afraid as the kids. "Why, whatever could be wrong, kids? How come you all look so frightened?" She asked sweetly, her happy tone being a falsehood that shook every single person in the room except her to the very core. Tobias stood just off to the side, watching nervously as his wife very carefully, slowly made her way around the table, giving each of their children one long, wicked glare, all the while her sweet smile remained intact.

Jaune laughed nervously, "Hehe I d-don't know, m-mom... n-nothing at a-all happened..." Blanc had never let go of his hand and now clutched it with enough force to crush stone, though Jaune didn't even notice. Noir sat on his other side, restraining the urge to clutch Jaune to her chest and hide her face in his hair.

"Nothing at all?" She asked. "Nothing at all...? Well, that's not what your father and I hear from some of the other parents of the kids at your school." All present gulped, Tobias wanting to dig a hole into the ground and never be heard from again. "You see, while you, Blanc, and Merron were taking your sweet time on your walk, the others got home before you. So your father and I decided to go out with friends. And you know what we just happened to hear from said friends?"

Violet sat praying to every deity she knew that no one had seen what Jaune and Rose had done, or worse, what Jaune and Rouge had done.

Verte wanted nothing else but to crawl into Jaune's lap so he could hold her tight when they died and went to heaven.

Even Rouge felt fearful.

"They told us that a certain bunch of people were very noisy and disrespectful to those trying to study in the library, were called in to the principal's office, and left without punishment. Would someone care to inform me just what happened today?" Clair finished, her sweet tone or smile never wavering.

Vi sighed in relief let out a silent thank you to Monty, but quickly became afraid again once she remembered she was still at the mercy of her mother.

Jaune glanced at his sisters before taking a deep breath and standing up. "I got into a fight, and I dragged them all into it. It's all my fault." Jaune said bravely, willingly taking all the blame.

Verte wanted to get up and pull him back down into his seat, tell him to shut up so he wouldn't have to go through punishment, but she knew he was too stubborn.

No one said anything to counteract his words.

Clair looked at her son in disappointment before sighing. "Jaune... you know we don't want you to fight, even if it's for a good cause. Why didn't you go and got a teacher? We've had this discussion so many times... you're grounded until the weekend."

Jaune looked down in fake shame, in reality he was pretty happy with how everything ended.

Clair turned to Noir, "I'm sorry Noir, but could you make sure Jaune doesn't sneak out while Tobias and I take your sisters to Sporties, I know you did it this weekend but both of us need to be there."

Noir was about to say that she would gladly babysit Jaune again, but before she could Blanc interrupted her. "I'll do it. I don't want to go to Sporties anyways."

Clair jumped at the chance for the win-win situation, and Noir grumpily looked over to Blanc with an expression of annoyance. Noir absolutely hated going with her family, they were too... Nuclear. When all together anyway. Things were hectic with parents gone, but as soon as they were with them it was much too sitcom for her liking.

And they only played pop music on the radio... it was torture. Blanc ,however, would have the time of her life, Noir just knew it. Jaune's innocence would be no more by the time they all got back, and then Verte would absolutely kill Blanc for ever touching a hair on his head.

Jaune smiled at Blanc and she could feel her heart grow in her chest.

XXX

After all was said and done and everyone had left, Jaune was sent up to his room, Blanc going with him. Closing and locking the door behind them, Jaune took a seat on his bed.

Blanc took the spot beside him. "Well, it appears that you and I are going to have some time alone." She said, winking at him and laughing slightly in a cute manner.

Jaune laughed awkwardly, "So... I kinda need a shower after... everything that happened... can you give me a minute?"

Blanc smiled coyly. "You know what, Jaune? I think a bath would be even better for you, it was some time since you took one after all. I can help you clean yourself too..."

Jaune shivered at her tone and found that he absolutely could not deny her. He just blushed and nodded his head, trying his hardest to find the words to tell her that he would like that a lot. Their trip to the bathroom was uneventful and awkward. When they got to the bathroom, Blanc lowered the toilet seat and sat down, looking at Jaune expectantly.

Jaune blushed even more and began pulling off his shirt. Blanc watched him closely and unashamedly. When his shirt was on the floor he began unbuttoning his pants. Jaune knew he had been naked in front of his siblings multiple times, but never had he been watched with such intensity while undressing. He pulled down his pants and threw them towards where his shirt ended up, not noticing Blanc rubbing her legs together. When he was just in his boxers, she stood up and turned on the water to the tub, bending down to give him a spectacular view of her behind, only enhanced by her form fitting jeans.

Jaune suddenly felt incredibly self conscious, a feeling that he had never honestly felt in his entire life. The last time he was with Noir he was almost entirely focused on her incredibly amazing form in her black lace, but now he was the only one naked with another one of his beautiful sisters, probably intently looking at every single details she could see.

As Blanc felt of the water to make sure it was just the perfect temperature (anything for her little bro), Jaune felt that he would very much like to get in the tub and close the shower curtains. Blanc turned, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly trailing it down his chest and to his boxers.

"Um... B-Blanc, could you w-wait outside for a bit?" Jaune felt as if his cheeks had turned into a pair of volcanos, spewing molten lava over his entire face. Blanc turned her face from his nethers to look him in the eye, and Jaune had to swallow a lump in his throat. Something in her eyes made him feel very excited, he could feel the blood rushing to his groin. Blanc continued to look him in the eye until she felt something nudging her hand, and when she turned her gaze back to his boxers she giggled at the tent sprouting there.

"Something tells me you don't really want me to do that..." she said in a sultry manner. She pulled off his boxers, finally releasing the kraken. She blushed as she slowly ran her hand over it, giving Jaune the chills. The length of it, the feel of it, the fact that it was her brothers. It was perfect. She licked her lips and nodded her head. "Alright, Jaune, time to... get you clean..."

Jaune took a step into the tub, sighing in content as his feet met the warm water. Blanc looked at him lasciviously the entire time he sank down. He lied down and submerged his head in the water as Blanc lathered her hands up with soap. She licked her lips as she started massaging his back. He couldn't help but sigh as all the stress of the last few hours started to ebb away, but his eyes opened wide as her hand found its way under the water.

"Blanc?" He asked gently, but she merely smiled at him.

"Just relax, Jaune, I'm gonna take good care of you..." her hand found his member and he gasped, but it soon turned into a moan when she started to massage it in her smooth palm. Her free hand came to land on his cheek, stroking it lovingly. Before long, her massaging of his member turned into stroking, causing Jaune to moan even more and Blanc to bite her lower lip in excitement.

The way Jaune squirmed underneath her touch was something she would surely never forget, the way he twitched in her hand, and the way he gasped out broken words was absolutely stunning. It seemed like a whole new world was being opened up to Blanc at that moment, a world of pleasure the likes of which she didn't even know existed.

The best part of it all was that it was forbidden. If anyone ever found out they were doing this they would be in so much trouble. They would end up apart from each other, she would probably be told to switch schools! The fact that they were related by blood made this act all the more exciting to her.

"Brother..." she said breathlessly. When he turned his head to face her she kissed him, not like they had done before, this was far more passionate. She ran her tongue over his lips and they opened to let their tongues meet. Blanc moaned into the kiss, and that was the final straw for Jaune. He jerked his hips, lifting them above the water and came. Blanc watched in delight as the thick, creamy substance landed on her shirt.

Jaune moaned as he rode the high of his orgasm, breaking the kiss and taking a deep breath as he took a moment to think about what had just happened.

"I... Jaune, I need to tell you something..." Blanc started, pausing with hesitancy. The tone of her voice suggested something wonderful was going to happen.

"W-what...?" Jaune asked somewhat innocently.

Blanc smiled at him nervously, "It seems I got my shirt messy, I'll have take it off... can you help me with that, little brother?"

Jaune jumped at the chance and his hands rushed to help her with haste. He fumbled as he tried to raise it over her head, but eventually he got it while Blanc was a giggling mess.

"My bra too, big guy." She turned around and Jaune's hands started shaking. Noir was two years above his age, and that was surely one thing. But Blanc was a whole four years above him. Her figure was... so different compared to Noir's. It showed her age. It was an intimidating thought to Jaune, but he braved the storm and fumbled with her bra.

Jaune's jaw dropped when her bra fell from her chest. Blanc had always been one of the least curvy in the family, but the way Jaune looked at her made her feel as if she was the most Beautiful and curvy girl in the World.

"Touch me..." she said softly. Jaune wasted no time and quickly started to massage her small breasts. She never told anyone, but her breast had always been sensitive, and the way Jaune groped them took her to heaven and back.

Jaune had no idea what compelled him to do it, but something within him just made it feel right, so he leaned in started kissing his sister's breasts. Blanc gasped and moaned in pleasure as Jaune took one of her nipples in his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him as close as possible as he continued licking and sucking with fervor. She never thought it would feel this good, and so different from when she just handled them herself.

"Oh! Jaune..." She whispered encouragement in his ear, told him that he was making her feel amazing, and that there was no place she would rather be at that moment.

Blanc began to shift as the dampness between her thighs made her pants and panties seem like the most uncomfortable things in the world. She brought a hand down and applied pressure to her sweet spot through her jeans, making herself moan even more as the pleasure came from yet another source.

Jaune stopped his ministrations, much to Blanc's chagrin, when he noticed that one of her hands had gone down to her own groin. In the heat of the moment, he moved his hand down and replaced her own. First he rubbed the outside of her jeans, but soon he undid the button and pulled down the zipper to reveal her plain white panties. He was surprised to find them almost soaked through, but he started rubbing the wet patch anyways, ignoring Blanc's surprised mewl. She had made him feel so good, and now he really wanted to repay the favor.

He had never gone this far before, the most he had ever touched, or really seen up close were Noir's breasts. This was a whole new valley for him, unexplored terrain. His mind was so blown at the fact that Blanc was letting him do this that he didn't even acknowledge the fact that she apparently shaved. She stood up off the toilet and he slipped her jeans off completely, and through the wetness of her panties he could see the outline of her sex. She slowly started to lower her panties, and took them off of one leg, too impatient to wriggle get the other out she let it stay on as Jaune's hands stopped. She whined as he took in the unfamiliar view. He was unsure of what to do.

Blanc set herself down on the toilet seat again, spreading her legs to give Jaune a full view of her wet sex. Any other time she would have felt terrified or appalled at her own behavior, but when she was with Jaune those feelings vanished. Jaune half sat half stood in the tub, entranced by the view Blanc was presenting to him. Going further than she ever thought she ever would, Blanc parted her lower lips with one hand and reached out for Jaune's hand with her other.

"Jaune... please make me feel good...?" She asked in an almost Rose-like manner.

Jaune took her hand without hesitation, getting out of the tub and following when Blanc guided his hand towards her opened sex.

His first instinct was to trail his fingers along everywhere BUT the places she wanted him to. Blanc expected that, he was inexperienced. He had never even watched porn to her knowledge. The fact that he was even doing this was probably far too much for his mind to handle. She grabbed his hand again.

"Here..." She instructed, inserting his finger and moaning at the feeling. He had never felt anything as amazing as that before. Her wetness clamped down on his finger as she squirmed, and he started exploring her fully with the surge of confidence those moans instilled.

Slowly, he started pushing his finger in and then pulling it out just as slowly. He felt overjoyed at the fact that he was the one giving so much pleasure to someone who meant so much to him. With his free hand he started rubbing just beneath where he put his finger, eventually trailing up the sides to the top of her sex. What he found made him curious; a little fleshy bud. He didn't know what drove him to do so, but for some reason he leaned in and placed a kiss on top of the little bud.

"Ah! Jaune!" Blanc gasped out. She never thought Jaune would be so forward, but she wasn't complaining. She kept moaning as Jaune licked and kissed her clit, his fingers still pumping in and out of her. She loved it. Her brother was making her come closer and closer to orgasm, that was the most erotic thought in the world to her. "Jaune! Don't stop, please! I'm close!"

There wasn't a single thought in her mind that wasn't Jaune related, not a single thought that made her feel anything other than pleasure. With every single kiss, every single lick, she was being brought closer to heaven. A nirvana where only she and Jaune resided, a place where they could be happy. And in one final moment, Jaune just happened to twist his finger around and pull it up, where he felt a semi-rough patch of flesh. His instincts told him to rub, and Blanc came with an erotic cry of his name.

Jaune surprised when he was suddenly splashed in the was with some form of liquid and he jerked back instinctively. When he looked at Blanc she was laying back on the toilet seat and panting heavily. Blanc slowly came down from her orgasm, the strongest orgasm she had ever had, and she knew it was all because of Jaune. She looked at him, sitting on the floor, covered in her cum. She had never seen something so amazing.

Jaune jerked back again as Blanc fell on top of him, dry skin slapping against wet. She kissed him passionately, and felt that he was once again hard as a rock. Their clothes lay forgotten on the floor as the heat of the moment was still in fact there. The beginnings of puberty met with the peak of puberty, and in that moment Blanc wanted desperately to make a bad decision...

 **Maxaro: Enjoy the cliff-hanger, you sinning f*ck-faces! Please leave your hate in a review!**


	5. Fifth touch

**Maxaro: Once again, dear readers, we deliver our sinful load upon you, and I hope you all will enjoy it. We're getting closer and closer to the parts where I hope this story can become something more than just smut. Of course we'll still give you all your fapping material, but we honestly want this to be a serious story too. But until we get there, enjoy this very fun to write chapter.**

 **Salter:**

 _Jaune jerked back again as Blanc fell on top of him, dry skin slapping against wet. She kissed him passionately, and felt that he was once again hard as a rock. Their clothes lay forgotten on the floor as the heat of the moment was still in fact there. The beginnings of puberty met with the peak of puberty, and in that moment Blanc wanted desperately to make a bad decision…_

XXX

Merron sat in a emotionally destroyed heap in the back of the Arc's car as they turned up the driveway to their house. She had felt a disturbance in the bro-force when they very at Sporties and had instantly faked illness to make them go home early. Her thighs had been pressed together with enough force to crush something past the schwarzschild radius and she had bit her lips hard enough to draw blood to suppress her moans. Noir was seated next to her and she was worried- nay, terrified of what Blanc could have done to Jaune during the time they had been away.

When the car stopped Noir jumped out and burst through the door of the house with enough force to blast it off its hinges, which gor her a whistle from Rouge, clearly impressed with her. Perhaps some sort of super strength was given to the Arcs due to some stupid ancient ancestor bullshit that didn't even make sense. But who knew. Noir ran up to their room as fast as possible and threw open the door, completely ignoring the fact that it was locked, but found nothing but empty beds and silence.

"Jaune! If you're in here somewhere answer me!" She yelled frantically. When no reply came she dashed down the stairs again, taking them 4 at a time, ignoring the odd looks from her parents and the sight of Merron trying to crawl her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Every room she looked in was empty, every single room she checked was a lie! She thought the most obvious place to look was perhaps the garden, knowing Blanc, but that was a lie too! It was all lies! All of it! She threw herself down onto the marble bench and started taking deep breaths to try and suppress her oncoming panic attack. Rouge appeared by her side in a second, taking a huge sniff of sorrow.

"Ohhhh, Monty yes!" Rouge whispered to herself, clearly turned on by her sister's sobs.

Inside the house Vi watched the very "interesting" sight of Merron trying to bite her way through the bathroom door after her arms had stopped working when she finally made it up the stairs. She, of course, didn't help her up and simply watched, until Merron croaked out a strangled "Jaune's virginity...!" That got her attention.

Inside said bathroom a mental battle was being fought inside the mind of Blanc. Surely it wouldn't do any damage if she stopped riding him before he came... would it? Or maybe she could run her way downstairs and steal one their parent's contraceptives...?

She didn't want to risk it, even if the idea of carrying Jaune's Child did sound like an amazing experience. She gave him one last deep kiss before getting off him, "I will just be a minute. Don't worry, Jaune... we're not done..."

She threw open the bathroom door. Or... rather, she _would_ have done that, had the door not been shoved into her face by a more than socked Violet. She was pushed back and fell.

"Th-th-the b-bathroom is occupied!" Jaune shouted in distress, the stutter of nervousness in his voice making Violet close the door as quickly as possible.

Vi didn't want to believe her Eyes. Jaune was laying on the floor, something wet covering his face, WHILE HE WAS NAKED! AND BLANC WAS NAKED TOO! Everything was happening too quickly! She was supposed to talk to them about not doing what was being done later that night!

"What the hell is going on here! Get dressed _now_! Mom and dad are home and if they even so much as figured out you two were in the bathroom together things will get very bad, very quickly!" Blanc scrambled to her feet again, and Jaune got in the bathtub and closed the curtains. Blanc got dressed as quickly as she could, and tried to leave the room before Violet stopped her.

"What's that?" Violet asked, looking at the very clear, very large stain on Blanc's shirt.

"Uhhh... water?" She tried lamely. Vi was not amused.

"Go change. Now." Blanc gave a sad sigh and exited the bathroom, before stopping and looking back at Vi.

"Um..."

"I'm staying. I need to have a very important talk with Jaune."

Blanc sighed sadly and started walking to their room, though she didn't get far. As soon as she got to the door, she felt a presence. Looking down the stairs she saw Verte, who looked very _interested_ in the stain on her shirt. Rouge was there in a second, practically salivating at the mouth at the amount of killing intent the green haired girl gave off.

"So... what's that from?" Verte asked in a falsely sweet tone.

"U-um... Water...?" Second time's the charm. Or not. Verte advanced towards her as Rouge started drooling and shaking in sweet anticipation of what was to come.

"Into the room. Now. You and I need to have a very, very, very strict talk, and you are going to tell me exactly... what it was like... In very, very, very lurid detail. And then you're never going to do anything like it again..." Verte pushed her into the room and shut the door violently as Rouge managed to snake her way in. "And then... you're going to give me that shirt-"

"Just kill her already! I'm at full mast here!"

 **"SILENCE!"** Verte commanded, and at that moment it seemed like demons from hell rose up from some up damnable pit of oblivion.

"Jaune!" Rogue cried out as she caked her pants, falling down in a joyful puddle on the floor.

Verte's shadow seemed to grow into a massive grimm and her eyes seemed to glow a dark crimson. **"What was that, Rouge?"** She asked slowly.

Rouge couldn't really say much of anything, still shaking from the massive orgasm that had rocked her body hardcore yo, but still she felt a small amount of fear in her heart at Verte's tone. Something she was very much not used to, though Rouge was turned on even more from that fear, and it seemed like she was going to die from all the pleasure she was receiving from the immediate threat.

Clair and Tobias Arc were still standing by the front door, very confused at just what in Monty's name their children were doing.

Jaune was also confused, though in a different way. He couldn't tell if Vi was mad or not, only that she was thinking hard about something. "Vi, are you mad at me?" He asked carefully.

"No." She said as soon as he asked. It was a very short answer, and all she could do was shake her head. "No, I'm not mad at you Jaune," she said slowly. Talking through the curtains was more than likely better or her sanity, she figured.

"I'm just... trying to figure stuff out..." she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was to come, "What you and our sisters are doing is wrong, Jaune..." she could practically _hear_ Jaune's confused expression.

"But... it's making them happy... isn't it good to make them happy?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, but... not it this way..." Vi sighed, "Brothers and sisters are not supposed to... do the stuff you're doing, it's not right..."

"But then why does it feel right...?" The sad way in which he said this made Vi want to fall to the floor and cry. There were some things she knew he wouldn't understand being his age, but mostly the problem was that it seemed everyone had started developing very real, very dangerous feelings. And she felt absolutely, hopelessly lost about all of it.

Even _she_ had started to think of Jaune in ways she shouldn't. Though she mentally berated herself harshly every time it happened.

Suddenly, Jaune got an idea. Vi was the only one he hadn't kissed yet, maybe she just didn't understand just how right it felt? Confident that his plan was brilliant in every way possible, Jaune stood up in the bathtub, pulled away the curtains, ignored Vi's shocked expression, cupped her face in his hands like Noir did to him, and kissed Vi lovingly on the lips.

Violet jumped back but Jaune pressed forward. She slumped down to his level and suddenly felt a spark. She didn't want to feel that spark. She pushed him back against the wall, and he fell back down gently into the water. Vi's back hit the door and she fell to her knees as tears started falling from her eyes.

"No! Nonononononono! This can't be happening! Why is there a spark?! It's wrong!" She clutched her knees as she cried.

If there was something that made Jaune serious, it was his sisters being unhappy. He leaped out of the tub threw a towel around his waist, and was by Vi side, all in less than a second.

Almost instinctively, Vi hugged him, even if her head screamed at her that it was a bad idea being near her brother at the moment, and Jaune hugged her back.

Instantly her world fell apart around her and her vision was blurred by the tears that seemed to be coming out of her tear ducts like a dam had just broken. There was something calming in Jaune's hug, but that calmness scared her.

"I'm so sorry, Vi... I don't know what I was thinking, I-I should have asked, but..." the stuttering was threatening to come back full force, and Jaune knew that that old habit would kick start again if this continued.

Vi just held him tighter, burrowing her face in his chest. She hated herself for loving the way Jaune felt all around her. She hated how she wanted to do nothing but stay in his arms for the rest of time. She hated how she longed to feel that brief spark once again. She hated how much she loved her little brother.

"I-I-I feel real-really stupid r-right now..." he said, waiting for some sort of answer from her. She couldn't talk, not at that moment, she just wanted to scream angrily at a blank space. Anything to ease the frustration. The tears never stopped, they just kept going, and she just kept pulling him closer. Any shred of comfort from the confusion would help. But eventually she knew she would have to face something she had been trying to avoid all this time.

 _'It's supposed to feel wrong! Why does it feel so good, and right, and safe, and calm, and loving, and- oh Monty...'_ she couldn't deny it any longer. Violet Arc was in love with her younger brother. She let out a one last sob before completely collapsing in Jaune's arms. She didn't have the strength to fight it, she loved him too much.

With giving in came thoughts she had desperately tried to keep out, thoughts she now felt flow into the forefront of her consciousness freely. She looked into his eyes for the first time in a long time. Really looked into them. She saw only the want to make her feel better, the want to protect her. She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Jaune kissed back with no hesitation, still holding her tight in his arms. The kiss reminded him of his first kiss with Blanc, but this one was far more needy. He had never seen Vi this frail, and it made his protective instincts run wild. He wanted to make her feel happy again.

It was by far the most loving kiss Jaune had ever partook in, the most passionate. Noir's kisses had nothing on Violet's. Rose was unsure with her kisses, not terribly knowledgeable about any of it. Verte's were loving for sure, but there was also a hint of want in them. Merron's were electric, and close, and intimate. Rouge's kisses were just hungry.

The kiss he was sharing with Violet was... just perfect. She had experience, and she was totally content with sharing that experience. There was no awkward fumbling, or hungry passion, there was just happiness and love.

When they eventually broke the kiss Vi had stopped crying, though her cheeks were still red and puffy. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, finally smiling.

"Jaune... could you do me a favor...?" She asked, her voice silent as a whisper.

"Anything." Jaune answered back, his voice just as quiet.

"Can you sleep with me tonight... just like you did with Noir...?" Jaune kissed her lightly again, which Vi understood was a yes.

Jaune helped her up off the floor and she helped him dry off and get dressed with not a single glance at his naked form. There was a sense that she didn't honestly care about sex at all, and Jaune was somewhat glad at that moment. He was worn out. They both made their way out of the room...

And were instantly assaulted.

A green mop of hair was the first attacker, jumping into Jaune's arms, causing both him and it to fall to the floor. Jaune had only moment to ponder just how many hours of the day he had spent on the floor vs how hours he had been standing up before the green mass of hair spoke.

 _ **"JAUNE! IS YOUR INNOCENCE STILL INTACT FOR THE HARVEST!?"**_ The red eyed daemon once known as Verte roared/asked. Jaune only stared at her, to shocked and afraid to do anything but.

"Jaune!" Came a pleasured moan from further in the room, the voice belonging to the squirming form of Rouge.

The two of them didn't even have a chance to blink before they were thrown from peacefulness into the crazy arms of a life they had no control over. Violet suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone in her affection for Jaune, and that all of her sisters had, at some point, fallen for him, or apparently his foreplay skills. Verte was absolutely obsessed with him.

Verte was suddenly thrown off from Jaune and he was crushed into the heavenly embrace of Noir. "Jaune! Are you okay?! You haven't lost anything special, have you?!" She asked frantically, something Jaune would have noticed was very uncharacteristic for her if it wasn't for the soft orbs of divinity pressed against his face. Violet only stared for a moment before she too was attacked by Blanc.

"What happened in there!?" She started, screaming her lungs out already, "Did you do anything to him!? I swear to the great Lord and savior Monty that if you did anything to him whatsoever I. WILL. END YOU!" She took a deep breath and stepped away from her older sister, clearing her throat. "I mean... I'll... not do that. Yeah."

"Blanc, no! Get mad again! I was so close!" Rouge said from her place on the floor, somehow not dead from dehydration. Vi ignored their completely fucked up sister, but didn't say anything to Blanc in retaliation. She only looked to the floor and shook her head.

Jaune was caught in the middle of it all, unsure how to move forward. Noir very much loved him, so did Merron, he knew, and Violet too as well as Blanc. Verte seemed a little too forward and it was borderline obsession, and Rouge was just along for the trip, feeding off all the raw emotions that seemed to be coming out a lot. Rose was too far away from everything. She was focused on growing up. The situation really seemed like he would have to make a difficult choice, and stick with it. But he didn't really know if choosing was a good thing, or if he even _could_ choose one of his sisters over the others. The fact that it was apparently wrong was now weighing slightly on his conscience too. He was starting to understand what this was, though. It wasn't just familial love, he didn't feel the same way towards his mom for example, despite how pretty he thought she was, so it had to be something _more,_ something _deeper._ But he felt this towards all his sisters, not just one of them, so how was he supposed to choose?

Despite how heavenly Noir's embrace was, Jaune was actually starting to feel uncomfortable. Verte was sitting seething with anger on the spot where Noir threw her, Noir herself was both worried and frustrated he could feel, Blanc was _screaming_ at Violet, something _very_ rare from the usually melancholy girl, despite how happy and loving she had been not fifteen minutes earlier, and Vi was looking both distressed and conflicted. Only Rose and Rouge were in a happy mood, Rose because she didn't really understand what was going on and Rouge because she had had 73.89 orgasms within the span of ten minutes. Jaune was beginning to become worried.

"Dinner's ready!" Jaune felt as if he was covered in a divine aura of protection as his mother's words rang out, no one dared ignore her when she had made food. His body was "protected" from his sisters and his mind became protected from his own worries. The Arc siblings untangled themselves from each other of dutifully made their way down stairs. Jaune was thankful to get some time to think in peace.

 **"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME YOU IDIOTS! I NEED RELEASE!"** Rouge called out scornfully, and as Jaune chanced a look back she was hastily rubbing herself and still very much squirming. He shook his head and continued on with the rest of them, and as they made their way to the table he saw Rose enjoying a popsicle before dinner as always.

The rest of the night passed without much incident, though Jaune could feel an overlaying tension in the air all around him. Blanc sat writing her paper on incest, though if someone were to look at her paper they would just find drawings of Jaune surrounded by hearts, an erotic story about a blond haired brother and a White haired sister running away together, and drawings of what looked like her teacher Jonathan being impaled on a broadsword by a shirtless Jaune. Rouge had remained in their room for a while, trying her hardest to get the release she sought after, but there wasn't enough misery and pain in the area, so she eventually gave up and joined the others for dinner, later just watching Jaune and Noir playing games. Noir was sat on the sofa with Jaune in front of her on the floor, her legs crossed around his midriff, she was afraid at what almost happened, she wanted to be the one Jaune lost his virginity with. Jaune himself sat quite content now that his mind wasn't in turmoil, happily wondering if the stockings Noir was wearing belonged to the black lace set.

There was a calmness in the way things were that went against the last week for sure, Jaune was scarcely sure if the moment was even real. Rose sat beside him, happily sucking on her popsicle, rather noisily at that. Jaune finally had a moment to think on things as he absolutely fragged a few other people on an online match of some random game he never bothered to learn the name of. Violet sat closely watching everyone to make sure none of them were going to start rampaging again. Everything was as it used to be, and that made her happy. Merron sat on the other side of Jaune, lazily leaning her head on his shoulder, doing her best to hold in her backseat gaming tendencies.

When it was time for bed Jaune Went through his normal routine, but he did catch the meaningful look Vi sent him. He got into his bed as usual, but after some time, when he could hear that everyone was asleep, he got up from his bed and sneaked into Vi's and the other's room. He fumbled around in the darkness until he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders guiding him into his oldest sister's bed. Despite the darkness he could see Vi's face before she kissed him and held him to her chest.

XXX

As the morning sun filtered in through the windows, Jaune awoke to a sweet voice. It was sweeter than the greatest of dreams, and he found himself being lured into a sense of security from the sound of it. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he looked into the face of a still asleep Violet. Who, he noticed, looked like an angel. He turned and let out a startled shout.

"Morning brother~" Verte sang from her place not one inch from his face. The smile on her face looked somewhat restrained.

Getting a closer look at her face, Verte actually looked somewhat pale and her nose was red as a tomato. "Uhh... Verte, are you okay?" Jaune asked worriedly. Verte smiled, touched by her brother's concern, but Before she could answer she was interrupted by the red-head in the bed next to hers.

"Death to the infidels!" Rouge yelled while flailing her arms about, still sleeping like a log. Looking at her, Jaune noticed she looked pale as well. He turned around to check, and yep! Violet's nose was red too, he must have missed it when he looked at it earlier.

 _'Are they all sick?'_ Jaune wondered in his head as his eyes once again rested on Verte's red-nosed face.

"Well, I don't feel any different right no- AH- AH-CHAH!" Verte covered her nose and mouth with her shirt as she sneezed.

 _'Yeah, they're all sick.'_ Jaune concluded as he tried to get up, but found that he couldn't actually get very far. He was wrapped in Violet's arms, and very much aware of the tent he was pitching under the blanket.

"Jaune shall be the only one spared!" Rouge sleep-yelled from her bed, dreaming about endless destruction no doubt. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom connecting the two rooms was suddenly thrown open and a sickly Noir and Merron marched into the room. Behind them Jaune could see Blanc brushing her hair while humming a soft tune, happy and healthy as could be.

"I don't feel so hot..." Merron moaned. Noir just grunted in response, observing the sight of Jaune held tight by Violet with poorly restrained malice. Jaune could only try to give her an apologetic look, one which she did respond to with a smile, though it never really reached her eyes. If Vi turned out to be sick too, it would seem that only his and Blanc's white blood cells had survived the deadly trials of sickness eradication.

"Jaune? You're awake? Splendid. It seems only you and I were safe from the massive outbreak of aura infective digestion sickness at Sporties yesterday, it's all over the news," Blanc gave everyone except Jaune a tremendously smug smile before continuing, "But let's get you out of bed, we can't miss the school trip to the bathhouse after all!"

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOODJAUNE, SKULLS FOR THE SKULLTHRONE!" Rouge yelled in her sleep once again, followed by a sudden cry of anguish from both her, Verte, Merron, and Noir. Vi and Rose awoke with a jump, and both moaning in pain afterwards, holding onto their heads in an adorable mirror image.

"Shut up, please. I have a headache and I'm trying to sleep..." Vi groaned, finally letting go of Jaune. He jumped up with a happy expression on his face, not noticing the way Noir, Verte, and Blanc all stared at his groin where he stood proudly at full mast behind his comfy onesie. Now that there was no one to impede his progress with any one of his sisters and he had gotten a good nights sleep, it seemed like he had a new road of possibilities had opened up before him. And a bathhouse with Blanc sounded perfect for relaxing and getting rid of all those horrible stress related cricks.

Hearing their mom call for them to get ready for school, Jaune hastily ran to his room and threw on some clothes before he began following Blanc down the stairs, though before he was even halfway down he turned around and ran back up. He opened the door to the room where the rest of his sisters still where and swiftly placed a soft kiss on each if their lips, throwing back a "Love you! Get better soon!" over his shoulders as he ran back out the door down the stairs to the breakfast table. He never noticed the dumb smiles covering his sickly sister's faces as soon as he had kissed them. Even Rouge smiled in her sleep as her motioned that she was crushing some great warlord's helmeted skull.

XXX

The walk to school was very peaceful and nice for both Jaune and Blanc, there was no real rush and Blanc seemed content just walking hand in hand. When they did get to school they were met with some weird looks, it wasn't often so many of the Arcs were sick at the same time. Before parting for their different buses that would take them to the bathhouse, Blanc pulled Jaune into one of the janitor closets and pulled him in for a deep and tongue filled kiss.

He enjoyed the hell out of it. He gave her back as much as he could, touching her all over, letting his hands wander over her breasts and behind in a few quick gropes that rewarded him with soft moans, all the while his tongue danced wit hers. Sadly, they had to break the kiss to come up for air and not a second after Blanc leaned in for a new kiss did the field trip organizers start yelling that it was time to board the buses. They left the closet after one last kiss and made their way to the bus as fast as possible, both eager to start relaxing together.

On the bus trip there Jaune sat by the window just watching the scenery pass by, at least until someone seated themselves next to him, someone who he felt he should remember. It was a girl who he vaguely recalled was in the same class as him, but it felt as if he was forgetting something about her. She had kind of tangled brown hair that went down to her shoulders, a joke compared to Violet's and Noir's gorgeous hair, and a pair boring greenish eyes, pathetic next to Blanc's or Rouge's endless orbs. Her face was just as boring and plain as her eyes, not nearly as cute as Rose or as joyful as Merron, and her figure was nothing impressive, Verte's curves looking far more appealing in his mind.

But there still was just something about her that was oddly confusing to him. She turned and gave him a smile. A smile which he felt could be a bit brighter. Like Rose's.

"Hey! I don't think we've officially met? I'm in your class." She said and he suddenly froze. Her voice was... familiar. But again, it wasn't as good as it could have been. Like Vi's. Jaune only gave her a halfhearted smile in response, trying desperately to find just why she was making him feels so odd.

"Hey, do you by any chance like X-Ray and Vav?" She asked suddenly, and once again Jaune felt odd. He felt he should be remember something about the girl and X-Ray and Vav, but the only thing that came to him was memories of him sitting in Noir's lap while watching X-Ray and Vav along with Merron and Verte when they were younger.

"I love X-Ray and Vav." He said, keeping up the halfhearted smile. She seemed to smile even wider at this, and something akin to excitement arose in her eyes.

"Oh, that's cool! I was just wondering because I think I saw you looking at my pencil case!" She said, and suddenly Jaune remembered it all and blushed.

"Yeah, it's a cool pencil case, I saw it and I was wondering where you got it from."

"My mom got it for me on my birthday! I'm, like, the biggest XV fan evaaar!" Jaune could only imagine how more fun it was to be with Rouge when she got excited.

Jaune didn't feel like keeping the conversation going, but in the interest of not being rude he did so. It turned out that she was a pretty cool person, but he would have rather been hanging out with Blanc through the whole drive.

When they finally got to the Baigneur bathhouse Jaune was happy to see Blanc again, but it didn't seem like the girl understood that he didn't want to talk to her. She stayed within an arm's length away from him the whole time they waited for the other buses to arrive. When Blanc saw the girl she was not happy, the look she sent her caused a shiver to go up Jaune's spine.

He sent her back a look trying to convey that he wasn't happy with the situation either, but it seemed to get lost in translation as Blanc huffed and fell back into the crowd. He grew disappointed as he realized that it was a very real possibility that he could be spending his time without her.

He was freed from his uncomfortable "prison" when they went to go change and Jaune could finally think once again. He had to meet up with Blanc as soon as possible and explain himself, the last thing he wanted was to make her upset.

He burst out of changing room as fast as possible, looking all around for Blanc but only seeing what seemed like thousands of colorful heads of hair sending him into panic. No matter which direction he looked he couldn't seem to find her. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a strong tug on his and was quickly snatched away and dragged off into a changing room by the very same person he had been desperately trying to find, but one look at Blanc's eyes made a seed of worry sow within him. She looked really angry at him.

"Blanc! There you are! Liste-!" He was cut off as Blanc push him up against the wall of the changing room.

"Who was that girl? And why was she so close to you?" She almost snarled.

"I don't know who she is I swear!" He squeaked out, feeling himself shrink in stature compared to the angry demon who had a hold on his arms. Why was it, he thought, that every Arc woman got to be the most evil and terrifying entity in the universe when pissed off? Especially in regards to jealousy.

Blanc's eyes softened a little and she let go when she realized how actually afraid he seemed.

Somewhere back at the Arc house Rouge felt her misery senses tingle.

"Really? I mean... good. She's not nearly good enough for you." Blanc said with a slight blush. Jaune just tilted his head at her sudden change in attitude, which made Blanc giggle softly at how cute he looked when he do so, almost like a dog. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling him outside and jumping into the water with him.

What was a terrifying short moment dissolved to nothing under the welcoming embrace of the water, and the fact that he was so near to Blanc, no matter how scared he had been of her for a moment there, made it all the more perfect. They splashed around in the water for a bit before Blanc motioned for him to follow her as she swam away from the crowd of people also playing in the water. They waded farther in to an area where they could be alone, and the two of them sunk down into the water and let out sighs of bliss.

They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the water and one another's company. Their hands had stayed intertwined for the whole time, Jaune's free hand on the back of his head and Blanc's on his chest as she laid on her side. When it became clear to Blanc that everyone had wandered off and that they were completely alone in their little oasis she got an idea. A dirty little idea.

She motioned for Jaune to follow her and lead him away to more raised outcropping in the wall of the pool where they could sit with their legs only halfway submerged. Though only Jaune sat, Blanc on the other hand stood before him, lust gleaming in her eyes.

She gave him a deep kiss and ran her fingers down his stomach, wasting no time before starting to rub him through his swim trunks. "Remember we have to stay quiet..." she said after she broke the kiss. She quickly pulled down the top of her bathing suit, revealing her breast to Jaune.

Jaune gasped out in surprise from the fact that she was even willing to do this in public. She gave one last look around before pulling his swim trunks down, revealing his erect member. She stroked him gently for a bit, letting him enjoy the smoothness of her hands, before leaning in and placing a tentative lick on his head. She licked up and down his member a few times before giving Jaune one last sultry look. Jaune's hand found the back of her head as her lips closed around him. He wasn't use to the feeling, and, bucking his hips up, his body threatened to give into pleasure and finish much too soon.

Jaune had to bite his fist as he couldn't hold in a groan of pleasure when he felt Blanc's tongue slither its way around him. He had never felt so good in his life, or so he thought. He was proven wrong not a moment later when Blanc started bobbing up and down on his shaft. He felt like he was in heaven as she continued to suck on his cock, Blanc's mouth and tongue lost pieces of Eden made for pleasure and pleasure only. He could feel himself getting close and tried to tell Blanc to stop by tapping her head, but that only made her go further. Suppressing her gag reflex, Blanc took him inside her throat as he came.

It may have been short lived, but Jaune's heart was absolutely pounding inside his chest as Blanc came back up for air. Jaune closed his eyes and leaned back into the water. He just felt like floating. Like sleeping. Blanc smiled at the now tired look on his face and felt like that was typical. Vi had stated before that apparently all men got tired after doing anything of this sort. Though to her knowledge she had only ever done this specific thing once before. She may have had a bit more experience than her, but it was still not a lot.

Blanc raised Jaune from his partial slumber and pulled his swim trunks back into him before anyone could potentially see him. And as soon as he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a needful Blanc.

"I made you feel good, Jaune... can you make me feel good too? Just like yesterday?" Blanc wouldn't blame him if he said no, it was no big deal, but she could deny how her heart fluttered when Jaune smiled at her and kissed her. His hand went to her still exposed breast and she gasped into their kiss when he pinched her nipple lightly. Feeling a little brave, Jaune released her breast and put his arms beneath Blanc's thighs, hoisting her up to where he had just sat.

He hungrily attacked her breast and Blanc bit her lip to fight back against her moans. One of his hands found its way down to her still covered crotch and started rubbing through the fabric of her swimsuit for a moment before moving the cloth aside and sticking two fingers into her core. Blanc threw her hands around his neck and bit down on his shoulder to not scream out in pleasure.

This all seemed to be something Jaune had caught onto very quickly, not that she had any frame of reference but it felt like he was doing everything correctly. Whether it was just him taking chances, guessing (educated or otherwise), or if he actually looked up stuff she knew not. But dear Monty did it feel absolutely amazing every time he graced her body with pleasure.

He moved his mouth from her breast and she gave a small sigh as his fingers left her wetness. He leaned down and grinned up at her before hungrily licking at her slit. She held back a more severe moan as he started fingering her as well.

She hit her peak with a suppressed mewl of pure joy, riding the high for all it was qorth. Jaune had only a second to regain his breath as he emerged from the water Before Blanc's lips slammed against his and they went under with a splash.

It was all risky business, and if Vi were there both of them knew she wouldn't approve of any of this. For two completely valid reasons. But they had both loved it. As they emerged from the water yet again, Blanc fixed her swimsuit and both felt that they should spend the rest of their time there relaxing in each other's presence.

 **Maxaro: We'll see when the next chapter comes out, I might want to finish some of my own stuff first, but we'll see.**


	6. Sixth touch

**Maxaro: This was** ** _so f*cking_** **fun to write, it felt amazing. We've seen many of you speculating in reviews about who's going to pop Jaune's cherry, and all we can say in response is; keep doing it, it's incredibly fun to see. Some things to note; if anyone talented at drawing is reading this and wants to make fanart for this fic I (or we if Salter wants to koin in too) promise to write you a one-shot with the premise of your choice (this one-shot can involve anything, smut, gore, necrophilia, puppetry, mini-golf, whatever, as long as it's not heresy, aka Weiss x not-Jaune or Neo x not-Jaune).**

 **Salter:**

The days following his and Blanc's trip to the bathhouse were some of the best in Jaune's life, if he was being honest. Had it not been for his sisters being sick it would have _certainly_ been the best. Going to school with only Blanc was a fun affair, especially when they sneaked away during breaks to kiss in the bathroom or a closet, but his home life was just as great. If anything, his sister's' sickness actually helped their somewhat tense situation, they could spend time together cuddled up in the living room watching movies together without anyone giving anyone else the stink-eye, at least to his knowledge, and now that Violet had joined in on their _fun_ he got to experience the amazing feeling of her kisses many, many times.

His oldest sister seemed like she wasn't satisfied unless his lips were on hers and their tongues were dancing, but Jaune could in no way complain, it felt amazing after all.

It was of course a huge jump from the way things used to be, and at first Jaune thought that she would have a bit of trouble with doing things that she said were "wrong", and he had for sure thought that she would be like the others and not want to share, but she seemed to have no problem with the fact that the others constantly wanted his attention. Not that he was complaining about that either, it was just one less thing to worry about. And he was worrying about a lot of things in between his little sessions with his sisters.

That's the calm moments felt incredibly amazing to be in, with his mind off of the things that would normally break the sanity of someone so young. While the time had been some of the best, after a while problems started to arise. _Big_ problems.

Jaune loved his sisters more than anything and he never wanted them to be angry at each other, especially not over someone like him, so he did his best to give all his attention to everyone equally. He tried to spend equal amounts of time with all of his sisters while they were sick, but no matter how hard he tried it just didn't work. And it made him tired, so very tired. All his free time was spent with his sisters, and no matter how much he loved them that love didn't provide him with enough energy to share with seven energetic people.

What's more, the emotional turmoil of having very un-familiar feelings for 7 sisters at the same time at the age of 13 was certainly creating a drain on his mental state. Though Jaune didn't know this. He only knew he was getting more and more tired and more and more confused about just _what_ his feelings were. He unconsciously suppressed as much of this turmoil as he could, becoming more and more drained with every day that passed.

Vi and Noir were the first to notice Jaune's almost exhausted state when the time finally came to return to school, and they quickly became concerned.

It was very plain to see that Jaune no longer enjoyed their activities as much as he once did, and his homework was making him incredibly anxious. As the others grew to notice these things as well it was decided amongst them all that they would talk to Jaune and find the source of the problem, and they each individually vowed, in their own way, to make sure he received help from them.

Vi was the first to ask.

It was on a Monday, one week after he and Blanc had gone on their bathhouse visit, and Jaune laid sleeping on the couch in the living room, the tiredness in his body finally making him seek out some form of energy retrieval.

Vi knew from the sight of him and his breathing that his sleep was neither peaceful nor actually helping him, so she crouched down in front and gently stroked his cheek to wake him.

"Vi...?" Jaune asked groggily as his eyes opened, quickly realizing that he must have fallen asleep.

"Hey, sleepy head," she said, ruffling his hair affectionately. Jaune could tell from this familiar action, and her not going for a kiss immediately, that she wasn't seeking his romantic, or sexual attention, and this made him calm down considerably. "You look tired."

"I do?" He did. She nodded her head sadly, noting the darkness under his eyes, and the expression on his face that told of massive amounts of stress.

"You do," she started, still holding a hand up to his cheek. "What's wrong, Jaune? Lately you seem to be so upset about something." He looked down at the floor and away from her eyes.

"I-I'm not upset, promise." He said with a slight stutter, still avoiding her Eyes. "I'm just... I'm trying to figure stuff out, but I'm not sure what to do..." he continued quietly. "... I love you, I love you all..." his voice started to crack as he finished, everything he had been thinking about suddenly coming crashing down on him.

Violet didn't say anything for a moment, fighting an internal battle herself. She couldn't believe how she could have been so selfish, how they all could have been so selfish. They had only thought about how they wanted Jaune, and as such had forgotten about Jaune himself. How could anyone expect a kid such as Jaune to handle having 7 girls to split his beyond familial affections with?

He was only thirteen, he shouldn't have to go through such a thing without help. He shouldn't have to go through this at all, she thought. But he was, and there was nothing they could do to change it now. Jaune sat up and allowed her a seat next to him, which she gladly took. In an instant he was pulled into a warm embrace. It was something he hadn't felt in a while without being pulled into a kiss, or initiating something less than platonic.

It was nice.

He pushed his head into her shoulder and sobbed as she stroked his messy head of hair. "Shh... let it out. I'm right here..." that this was affecting Jaune more than she realized was obvious. She didn't really know what to do. Well, she did, but her sisters would never all agree to it. Noir might, but two out of seven wasn't going to solve his problem. Things needed to slow down. Just a tiny bit. And they all needed to stop fighting and just accept things the way they were.

Noir stood with her back against the wall next to the door leading to the living room with one hand covering her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. She wasn't crying because the chances of Jaune loving her in the same way and as much as she loved him were becoming smaller and smaller, she was crying because of how much emotional pain she had put the person she loved most in this world through. She didn't care if none of the others would agree with her, she would make them give Jaune the space and time he needed if she had to.

She would help him too, she was going to make sure he got the rest he needed, and, if it was necessary, the protection he needed.

First things first, she was going to have a little talk with Verte. They had all been a little overzealous for sure, but Verte was the most needy out of all of them. Running up the stairs with her heart set on helping her brother, she dried her eyes before knocking on her bedroom door. It was flung open and the sight of her sisters' bright, smiling faces made her feel slight regret for putting this on them so soon.

"We need to have a talk," she said urgently. "I know none of you are going to like this, I don't either, but right now I don't fucking care. Jaune is in bad condition, and it's our fault. We've been hounding him for attention ever since this... _thing_ started and we've gone too far. Jaune needs to rest, he needs to figure whatever the hell this fucking mess we've gotten ourselves into _is._ And so do we. From this point forward we're helping Jaune understand this. Not by fucking his Brains out," she sent a glare towards Verte and Rouge, "But by giving him time to himself. Until Jaune is rested and understands what this is none of us are touching him in a way that isn't merely to help him. Do I make myself clear?" The room was dead silent for a moment as Noir finished her rant.

"Okay," came the answer from Merron. Noir had expected that. Merron's affections for Jaune seemed to run deeper than all the other's did, whether that was because they were twins or another reason entirely she didn't know. But that was another one on her side. Looking around the room, all the others were silent, hesitating to even open their mouths lest they fall victim to the rage of Noir.

"Is... is Jaune really that tired...?" Blanc wondered carefully. She hadn't seen any sign of something being wrong with during the previous week, had she really been too focused on herself and how happy she was to notice the signs?

Noir nodded deftly, Blanc's gaze falling down on her now wringing hands.

"You can count me in," Blanc said after a small moment of silent thinking.

"If Big Bro really needs us to chill out, then that's fine with me. I refuse to let him hurt himself just for a few kisses," Rose said loudly and proudly.

"Wow, Rose, that's really mature of you." Noir praised, Rose seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing, and that they shouldn't be too surprised, but on the inside she was beaming at Noir's words.

Noir turned her gaze towards Rouge and Verte, the look in her eyes clearly telling them to _not. Fucking._ Argue. On this.

"B-but..." Verte started, her hands gripping the sheets on Jaune's bed tightly, "I- we love him! That's not bad! Love is not bad, maybe I- we should show him more of my- our love! That will fix him! I'll go do it right no-!"

Verte was cut off as Noir _growled_ at her. Not in a playful way that she was used to, but in a real, _violent_ and downright _vicious_ way.

"I mean, yes! Of course! I'll take it easy with Jaune, of course I will, it's what he needs!" The docile state that Noir's growl left Verte in was alarming to Rouge, who had once before seen the daemon goddess that laid underneath the mortal flesh of the usually timid, green haired girl.

Rouge felt a sort of disappointment that Verte wasn't going to fight back, but one look in Noir's eyes made her feel like she couldn't stand up against whatever that strange, bright feeling in her heart was. The hate in her own heart feared it.

Eventually she just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I won't touch him either…" she said in an almost nonchalant way, "Until after he figures this shit out at least..." she added quietly, a predatory grin spreading across her face along with her final words. Jaune's ass was hers, but she didn't want him to be sick, that would make him less fun to play with after all.

Seeing that everyone was on the same page as her put Noir's heart at ease. They would all have to have a big talk when Vi got back upstairs from her time with Jaune. It would be difficult, especially when talking of how to actually _help_ Jaune. She could feel almost all answers were more than likely going to be sexual. But as long as they weren't greedy with pleasure, perhaps that could work...

She shook her head. It wasn't time to think about anything other than how to help Jaune feel better.

Back downstairs Violet felt like her heart was breaking over and over again. She hated herself for what she and their sisters had put Jaune through. She never wanted anything like this to happen to someone who she loved so much, she had just wanted to be happy. She kept stroking Jaune's hair, his arms clutching at the back of her shirt tightly, gently swaying them side to side. She wanted him to let everything out, let everything that was causing him this pain wash away so she could get him to tell her how he really felt about all of this.

The tears stained her pajama shirt a darker blue than it was before. "I-I j-j-just want everyone t-to be happy!" Jaune said, sobs breaking the sentence apart. Violet could barely understand him, but she pieced what he was saying together well enough with what she could hear.

"I know Jaune. I know. And everyone will be. Starting with you." She kept up the soft strokes, and the tight embrace, hoping that eventually he would quiet down and get through the worst of the sudden sadness. And, eventually, he did.

Violet kissed the top of his head as his breathing slowly become more calmed and his grip on her shirt loosened slightly. She kept his head against her shoulder, but she could tell the worst had passed... or so she hoped.

"Feeling better...?" She asked quietly. Jaune merely nodded his head into her shirt, tears still flowing from his eyes but at least he felt a little calmer.

"Okay... we're going to get through this, I promise, Jaune..." she continued quietly. "Just focus on my voice..."

She whispered calmly into his ear all the while. Jaune had never before heard a sweeter sound. Violet's voice was smooth, gentle. All of his sister's had unique voices, but Vi's was his favorite. He remembered how she used to sing him to sleep at night when he was little. Well, little-er. And how she used to read books to them all before they fell asleep when they were even younger than that.

That kind of stuff usually fell to her as the oldest when their parents were busy, and she had always done so happily. Violet was always more comfortable around family than she was anyone else. Jaune sometimes wondered if she had any friends. It had never occurred to him to ask, even though he always saw her eat alone in the lunchroom at school. And during their free periods he always saw her off in the corner reading whatever book seemed to catch her eye, most of which being non-fiction books about psychology to no one's surprise.

"Let's take this slow, okay, Jaune...?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded in response. "We have all the time in the world, there is no rush..." another nod. "When you're ready just say whatever comes into your head when you think about us..."

Jaune answered immediately, "I love you... I love you all so much..." his voice was barely audible, but it still made Vi hug him a little tighter.

"We love you too... does anything else come into your head...? Anything at all, just let it out..."

"I-I'm... tired... I'm so tired... but I want to be with you guys..." another sob racked through his body and Vi started stroking his hair again. She looked up towards the door to the stairs and saw Noir standing there, tears clearly falling from her eyes too. She nodded towards her and Vi mouthed a silent 'thank you' back to her as she went back to carefully soothing Jaune.

She crooned softly, offering every bit of sweetness she could in her voice. Every motherly, sisterly instinct, and otherwise she had were put to use. "I know Jaune, it'll be okay... we just dumped this on you so fast... but we're going to slow down now, and we're all going to talk about this, together... Okay?"

Jaune nodded once more, his breathing becoming even more calm and his body relaxing. They sat silent like that for a while, Vi gently stroking his hair, and before long Jaune fell asleep again in her arms. She let him sleep, his body looking and feeling much more content than he was earlier. Carefully she moved his body so his head was resting on her thighs, though his arms still held onto her shirt.

He didn't twist or turn in his sleep this time, he just laid there, Vi feeling his even breath against her thighs, but she felt no lustful emotions or thoughts flood her mind. Instead, she just felt calm and happy Jaune was feeling at least a little better.

Violet smiled at the peaceful expression now upon his face. But then, suddenly, her smile disappeared, and she quickly sent a dark glare towards the stairs, the sound of her sisters nearly running down them threatening to wake Jaune from his slumber. Noir noticed the expression on her face and quickly motioned for the others to slow down. And they all fell with a horribly loud thud. Actually it was multiple thuds, all of which sounded like Armageddon was raging outside.

Both Noir and Vi had to restrain themselves from performing mass fratricide, Noir once again growling at her sisters' behavior. Jaune stirred slightly on Vi's lap, but once she started gently stroking his hair and humming a lullaby he settled down again.

Sparing another glance up towards her sisters, Vi could see all of them stand up and rub their sore bodies, all the while groaning as if they were experiencing horrible pain. One by one they poured into the living room and gathered around the couch silently.

"I've told them about the situation." Noir whispered.

"Good. You all understand what this means?" Vi asked quietly to everyone gathered. She received 3 determined nods in return and 2 reluctant ones from Verte and Rouge. "We'll discuss this this more tonight, but for now let's just let Jaune sleep. And that's not a request, that's an order."

"Yes ma'am," saluted Rose, who received an affectionate hair rustle from Noir, which made her smile in the cutest manner possible and giggle.

Vi very gently picked Jaune up in her arms and held his head close to her chest. She slowly and very carefully made her way up the stairs and into his room, laying him gently on his bed and tucking him in.

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up and walking out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. She walked over to the top of the stairs and sat down, resting her chin on her palm and sighing loudly.

"We fucked up..." she said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, so now we're gonna fix it." Noir's unmistakable voice sounded out from beneath her. Vi looked down to her black haired sister meeting her gaze meaningfully from her place on the bottom of the stairs.

"You and I are the only ones really understanding just how serious this situation is, so we're going to have to be the most _active_." Noir said with one of the most serious tones Vi had ever heard her use.

"Sis... we shouldn't even be having to go through this. This should never have happened. I was ignoring my feelings for him, I had ignored them for several years, and I thought I was the only one. But then Verte started acting weird, and you two started getting so close, and I got so worried that something was going to happen. And then it did. It's taken a long time, but it has. And we can't take any of it back now."

Vi covered her face with her hands, trying desperately not to show just how messed up she felt about all of this happening.

"Exactly, it _has_ happened," Noir's stern voice once again sounded out, "So now let's make sure it never happens again. I love Jaune, more than anything in this world, and I know you do too, so now we're going to help him. We're going to _protect_ him. I know I contain my urges, and I trust that you, Blanc, and Merron can too. I doubt Rose understands what's going on, but she's not going to do anything towards if we tell her not to. What worries me, though, is if Verte and Rouge can really restrain themselves. You know how Verte has always been around Jaune, but now she's going too far, and Rouge is...

"Rouge." Vi said with a deadpan voice.

"Exactly." Noir nodded before sighing deeply and leaning back against the wall.

"You're all so young..." Vi started, rubbing her hands together nervously. "None of you have gone all the way with him, have you?" Vi asked, hoping to get the one answer she wanted.

"No, or at least I haven't. I don't think Rose has done anything other than kiss him a few times, probably same with Merron, but Verte's gone a little further. Rouge too. But you saw that. And Blanc's been really silent about her experience in all of this. But I..." Noir's voice faded into silence. Hesitant to say anything more.

"Sis?"

"We may have done a few things. But I swear it's never turned into us going all the way." Vi nodded, feeling somewhat envious, but also relieved.

"No matter, I agree with you on having to protect him. If we're lucky we can let him get the day off from school tomorrow to let him rest, but after that he's going to have to go back, and we can't be with him at all times." She said as she racked her brain for a solution to their dilemma.

"My grades are already bad as is, and I'm certainly willing to sacrifice some more of them if it means Jaune getting better."

"We just need to give him some space. Maybe we can all sit with him at lunch, but the sharing food has to stop." Noir pouted at this. Not really because she loved sharing food with him too much to give it up, but because the school had really good chicken nuggets, and Jaune always got the last of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell that to the others too... I need to talk to Merron about lengthening her skirt again too. Jaune doesn't need anymore distractions."

"One last thing though," Noir said as she pushed herself off the wall, "I know this situation is crazy, but when Jaune understands just what this is and what it means I won't "hold back". I want him, badly, and I will show him just how much I love him. This isn't a threat, because I know you feel the same to some extent, but I already don't like having to "share" him. I won't lose this to any of you..."

"For Monty's sake Noir, he's not a prize to be won! If he figures things out, good for him, but you should at least let him decide!" Violet was surprised at her own outburst, eyes widening as she held a hand up to her mouth. "I... sorry."

Noir stared at her for a moment, mouth agape, but eventually she sighed and averted her gaze. "No... you're right. I just... I don't... I love him. I love him so much it hurts when I think about him being with someone other than me. He's... he's always been there for me, and I he's always come to me with his problems..." she could feel her eyes starting to water for the third time that day, but she quickly rubbed away any stray tears wanting to escape with the back of her hand. "I hate the thought of losing him so, so much, even if it's to one of you guys."

Noir gasped as she was pulled into a hug by an equally teary eyed Violet, the somewhat random contact throwing her off. It wasn't that she had never hugged Violet before, but it had definitely been a while. She returned the hug, finding it odd that she was so readily accepting consolation from someone who she could consider an enemy. But that wasn't true was it? She didn't want this to tear their relationship apart.

"I understand how you feel," said Violet. "I feel the same way. But we can't let it tear us apart. If we don't stick together, how can we ever help Jaune?"

Noir nodded as she hugged her sister back. She wanted to curse herself for being so Montydamned selfish all the time. This was for Jaune, not for her. Jaune wasn't "hers", despite how much she wanted him to be, he didn't "belong" to anyone other than himself. They stood together for a while, just hugging it out, but they broke apart when they heard a door opening upstairs.

They were just about to rush up and check if someone, ***cough*** Verte and/or Noir ***cough*** , had tried to sneak into Jaune's room when Jaune himself stepped out, groggily wiping his eyes.

When he saw them he gave them a tired smile, though it was broken as he yawned.

"Hi guys, what time is it...?" He asked sleepily.

Both Noir and Vi quickly made their way up the stairs and gently began guiding him back towards his room. "Doesn't matter, you should sleep some more." Noir said softly.

"Wait, what? Why? I'm not really tired anymore." They sat him down on his bed and sat on both sides of him, trapping in between the two of them.

"Like I said, doesn't matter," Noir said just as gently as before. "Sleep. Vi brought you up here for a reason." She and Violet pushed him down into the mattress and he didn't even put up an ounce of a fight. Vi put a hand to his forehead, and leaned down to kiss it. Noir would have freaked out if it weren't obviously a platonic action.

"Just rest, Jaune, you need as much of it as you can get. If you're not feeling tired I can go get the laptop and we can all watch X-Ray and Vav." At Vi's mention of his favorite superheroes, Jaune's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I'm not tired a allllllllll..." he tried to say excitedly, but he was cut off as another huge yawn escaped his mouth and his pillow began suddenly feeling extra comfy. "I'm just... gonna rest for a bit, but then we can still totally Watch X-Ray and Vav, right?" He continued as Vi stroked his hair in that special way only she could.

"Absolutely. Sleep well, Jaune." Noir wished him goodnight as well as they watched him fall steadily asleep. Vi nodded towards the door, and as soon as Jaune's breathing calmed the two of them got up and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"You're a good big sister..." Noir commented, making Vi raise her eyebrows. She hugged Vi, this time surprising her.

"I guess it comes naturally," she replied, ruffling Noir's hair.

"Let's talk to the others after dinner, and let's tell mom Jaune is doing homework or something so he can sleep. We're all probably a bit drained after all of this." Noir said with a giggle.

"Ya Think?" Violet laughed back, "We'll save him some food for when he wakes up and then we can talk to him about this tomorrow morning." She finished.

"Sounds like a plan!" They both carefully walked down the stairs, feeling just a little bit better than before knowing Jaune was safe and sound in his bed.


	7. Seventh touch

**Maxaro: Here we are, the first chapter with the full sex. Yes, you read that correctly, this is the chapter where they will do the sex at each other. Did you guess what sister would pop Jaune's cherry correctly? If so, congratulations! If not, you are hereby declared a non-future teller and you shall be punished for your crimes. Enjoy the sinning and leave more sinning reviews!**

 **Salter:** **From here things are going to take a more serious turn if you didn't already guess, and the story should advance much further once a few key things happen. ;) But until then enjoy getting off to this you sick fucks. We love you!**

Neither Blanc nor Merron wanted to be the one who pointed out the obvious, but they also knew that if they didn't break the ice soon Jaune might stay exhausted or worse for a very long time. Verte sat before them, in the same place as Jaune had been sleeping, her face the very picture of unhappy. They knew they were the ones who had to talk to her, Rose not really understanding the situation, Rouge not caring about the situation, and Noir and Vi busy with taking care of Jaune. They were going to have to do the impossible; make Verte understand she couldn't help Jaune by fucking his brains out.

Merron sent Blanc a look. A look Blanc just wanted to ignore in fear of being the target of Verte's wrath, but she finally returned it and understood exactly what Merron was saying to her in that instant. " _I'm too young to die, you do it."_ With a sigh of displeasure Blanc got up and took a seat next to Verte, whose eyes narrowed as she turned her head slowly to Blanc. All present held their breath as her scowl turned worse every second. It was almost comedic how dark her face could look when the shadows stretched out to cover it.

"Verte..." Blanc began.

 **"What..."** Verte replied in a sinister manner, her voice seemingly altered by the hate of a thousand tortured souls.

Blanc ignored the delighted sigh from Rouge, only hoping she didn't start rubbing one out in the middle of the living room, and swallowed before speaking again. "Look, I know you're not happy about this, trust me I'm not either, but for Jaune's sake can you please restrain yourself?" Her voice was careful, like she was navigating around landmines.

 **"Jaune will get better if I stay with him, I know it. My love will heal him."** Verte answered, her voice bringing a shiver down both Blanc' and Merron's spines and another happy sigh from Rouge.

Rose shifted away from Rouge carefully.

"Sis," Blanc continued, "Jaune isn't going to get better unless we give him... just a bit of space. It's not like we're going to stop doing things with him, and it's not like our love means nothing." The light seemed to come back around Verte's eyes for a brief moment, and Rouge leaned forward, quickly sending a prayer to Chaos so that those shadows returned to blot out the light.

"Jaune doesn't need space... **he needs love and care, and only I can provide that!"** Verte shouted, the shadows returning. Rouge bit her lip and fell back, becoming lightheaded from the sudden increase in pleasure.

Despite her fear of this daemonic Verte, Blanc was starting to get annoyed. She wanted Jaune to get better just as much as Verte and she was not risking the health of someone so dear to her just because Verte was horny. "Verte, please listen to me! Jaune needs to understand what our relationship is, he nee-..." she was cut off as Verte's glowing red eyes locked onto her.

 **"** _ **Our**_ **relationship...? There is no our, there's only Jaune and me! I love him the most and he loves me the most and he's not in a relationship with anyone but me!"** She roared, the malice in the air becoming too much for Rouge as she started rolling towards the bathroom to fuck herself silly with her fingers while thinking about her and Jaune ruling the world… as he took her up brown-town...

Blanc didn't know how to respond. Of course she was angry that Verte would say such a thing at all, but at the same time getting her more riled up would only serve to make the situation worse (and make Rouge cream so hard they'd hear it for miles). Very slowly, she took a hold of Verte's hand, and the shadows once again receded partially.

"Sis, please. Understand how we feel about him too, understand that at least we all care about him enough to want him to feel better, understand that you're not the only one that has feelings for him!"

 **"I... but Jaune and I** were supposed to be happy together..." the darkness around Verte went away fully halfway through the sentence, and they could all hear very frustrated growls coming from the bathroom.

Blanc knew there was no way she could talk from this point forward without lying, because, to be fair, she felt like Verte too. She wanted Jaune for herself and for them to be happy together. Alone. She didn't want to _share_ Jaune's affections deep down, but she was willing to ignore her own wants for his sake, at least for now.

"I promise we'll work this out later, sis, but before that can happen Jaune needs to get better. He needs rest and space, at least space in the romantic way. If we help him it has to be platonic. No romantic kisses or touches. I know it's hard, but let's do it for Jaune's sake, please?"

Verte stayed silent for a while until Merron sat down next her and took her free hand. "We all love Jaune, so let's make sure he knows it by helping him get better. We need to listen to Vi and Noir, they know the most about Jaune and what he needs." She said.

Verte let out a sigh as the shadows receded from her face completely and her expression shifted from indignation to defeat, her eyes misting over. "Fine... I just... I want to be happy, is that so wrong? I want him to be happy! I want to be the one to do that!"

Blanc had to suppress a grimace, Verte's words really tore at her since she felt much the same. "Verte... we... this situation is odd already, but we can make Jaune happy together, as a team." Blanc smiled at her green haired little sister, but on the inside she wanted to kick herself for having to lie so much. She didn't like lying in the first place, but having to do it at the same time as she talked about someone other than her having Jaune's heart made her feel sick to her stomach. She doubted any of them would give up trying to be the _one_ to Jaune once he got better, even Rouge probably wanted her toy for herself, but Blanc knew she could restrain herself until then.

"As a team... sure..." Merron hated the look on Verte's face. It seemed like all the others were trying to make this somewhat about themselves. Merron didn't even care if Jaune and her didn't end up together as long as he was happy. She would feel the happiness too after all. But she could see how tense the situation was for the others. Violet didn't care either to an extent, she just wanted the situation to end. Noir cared a lot, but ultimately it was her and the others that made the situation into something more than it really was.

Jaune needed space, he needed care, and you'd think that would be easy to give, but everyone and their mother wanted Jaune to feel better but they wanted to make him feel better alone. Well, not _their_ mother, or at least Merron hoped.

"Good, now let's get our Jauney back, okay?" Merron could practically hear Blanc and Verte grind their teeth when she used the Word _our_ , but they still each gave her a nod of acceptance.

XXX

Later that night, while Jaune still laid sleeping and everyone else ate dinner, Noir finally started to feel relaxed. It would be just her and Jaune home the next day and that would make it so much easier to make sure nothing happened. She didn't fully trust most of her sisters, aside from Rose and Vi, so she would stay alert and protect Jaune if needed.

She kept a close eye on everyone's faces as they ate, attempting to read their thoughts. Verte and Blanc looked the most grim, and Rouge looked as if she were plotting. Noir ignored that though because she always looked like that.

Clair was terribly confused, to say the least. All of her children seemed to be so quiet nowadays, so unlike the way things were before. It was more than just a little disconcerting.

She nudged Tobias' leg beneath the table hoping that he would take the hint and help her ask them about it, but her genius husband didn't even seem to notice even as her nudging turned into kicking. She wanted to know why Jaune couldn't come down and eat too, she didn't believe for a second that he was studying.

Meanwhile Tobias wanted to know why he was suddenly taking part in the most aggressive game of footsie ever. He looked over at Clair and she gave him the stare. He hated the stare. It was something that used to turn him on, now it just made him afraid. He shrugged, signaling he had no idea what she wanted. And meanwhile Noir was staring at them like they were insane.

Noir sighed and gave Vi a nudge with her leg, gesturing with her head that Vi should go up to Jaune when she glanced up at her. Vi gave her a short nod back and picked up a plate for Jaune if he was awake before excusing herself from the table.

Clair looked after her eldest daughter before rubbing her forehead, once again questioning why the hell she married Tobias in the first place.

"You okay mom?" Rose asked, apparently being more alert and aware of her surroundings when food was on the table than Noir gave her credit for. All of the table turned towards Clair as if they were deers caught in the headlights of a semi. It was clear to Noir that they were going to start panicking.

Clair, thinking now would be as good a time as ever, let her hand drop from her face and fixed her five remaining kids with a look. "Yes, honey, I'm fine. It's you guys I'm worried about." Noir felt her blood turned to ice. If her mom had found out what they had been doing they were in for the biggest punishment since Prometheus.

"You're all so quiet, is something wrong?" Clair asked, letting the worry reign clear on her face. Rose looked around at all of her sisters, seeing all of their shocked and worried faces. Had they really made it so clear? Noir looked the most scared, as if everything was about to come crashing down. Rose looked back down to her food and continued eating, trying to ignore the sudden tense atmosphere.

Blanc coughed into her hand and cleared her throat, her mouth feeling drier than the Vacuo desert. "It's nothing really, right guys?" She asked her fellow sisters with a nervous tone, feeling only slightly better when all of them, including Rouge and Rose, nodded in agreement. "We're just tired, school's been a pain lately. I've got that ince- that paper I need to turn in, Noir has a combat class trial soon, Vi needs to finish planning her team's next mission, and I'm sure Rouge, Verte, Rose, and Merron have something too."

"World domination." Rouge answered immediately, making everyone turn to her with jaws to the floor. "What? Don't kinkshame me!" She grabbed her plate and left towards the living room, planning to eat in peace.

Merron was about to speak up when Rouge stuck her head back into the kitchen.

"AND WE NEED MORE MILK FOR THE KHORNE-FLAKES!"

Then she disappeared again, leaving her family blinking in confusion.

Clair shook her head, since long having given up trying to figure out where in the bloody hell Rouge got her insanity from, and pulled down a shopping list from the fridge, adding 'milk' onto it.

"I'm just trying to get by with these STUPID CRAMPS!" Rose groaned, holding back the urge to slam her head through the table. "Ugh..." all present girls gave her a sympathetic look, and Tobias just looked away awkwardly, making it very clear that he was just a dumb guy who knew next to nothing about women. At least he tried. Verte patted Rose on the back, looking back to Clair.

"And I have a few assignments that need working on, the school is pushing me to write even more essays about intermediate hunting techniques."

"And me and Jaune have this Grimm behavior project we need to finish before next week." Merron finished.

Clair glanced at Tobias for a moment, and for once he actually understood just what it was she wanted from him. "I need to have that talk with him sometime soon..." he mumbled under his breath, trying to find a way to not crush Jaune with the news .

Blanc and Noir shared a look, both curious about just what their father was mumbling about, but Before they had the chance to ask Clair stood up and started putting away her dishes.

Noir bit her lip, being still very much unclear about what exactly was going on, but one thing was for sure, Jaune didn't need any more stuff thrown on him, especially not by their parents, and she knew from experience that any and all news given by Tobias was most certainly bad, and any and all news given by Clair was most certainly good. It was just the way their parents did things

"Umm... dad? What are you going to talk with Jaune about? He's... been having a tough time, I think he needs to rest." Noir prodded carefully.

Clair smiled at her, the caring nature towards Jaune Noir showed warming her heart.

Tobias gave Noir a awkward look before turning to Clair to see if he was supposed to reveal this or not. She shook her head.

Tobias gave Noir an apologetic look and left the table, making everyone shiver and want to run immediately up to Jaune and never leave his side. Merron was the first to leave, and before the others could follow Clair asked for help with the dishes. Noir groaned, wanting nothing more than to sit with Violet and Jaune and watch him eat.

Up in his room, Jaune still laid sleeping soundly in his bed with Vi seated on the floor next to his head. For the past 15 minutes she had done nothing but watch him sleep, gently running a hand through his hair and humming a soft tune, while imagining what he was dreaming about anytime he made a little face.

She felt content like that, happy. She loved Jaune so much and seeing him smile in his sleep was making her heart flutter like never before. She wasn't interested in anything sexual at the moment, though she had never been a very sexual person to begin with, she just wanted to stay in the calming and loving aura her beloved brother seemed to give off.

The door handle rattled, signaling to Violet that someone was coming into the room. She expected to see Noir, or a stream of her sisters, but she was surprised by the sight of Merron coming in alone and sitting down next to her and laying her head on her shoulder. "Merron...?"

"Jaune's very happy," she said through a smile. Merron had of course felt his stress, but it wasn't a strong feeling for her. Somehow she had managed to ignore it, but stress had never really gotten her down as it did everyone else. Jaune was much more susceptible to the effects of it, it seemed. But now? Jaune just felt happy. Even when he was sleeping she could feel it. Every single brush of Vi's hand through his hair brought a wave of calming love.

She honestly had little to no problem with "sharing" Jaune anymore, as long as he was happy she was happy after all. However, if she felt that he was unhappy while being with one of them, then Merron would try to keep them away from Jaune at all costs.

Though, apparently she needed to pay more attention to the feelings he sent her. Jaune becoming this "broken" under her watch was unacceptable. She would rather die than having him go through this sort of thing again.

"I think he'll be okay," Merron said. Vi looked at his smiling face again and felt that Merron was right. "I think we'll be okay too," she said also, suddenly wanting to get closer to Vi. She pressed her body into Violet's and adopted a confused expression, suddenly feeling her cheeks heat up. She felt she wanted to move even closer somehow, for some odd reason, but she held herself back and instead gave Vi a hug.

"I think so too," Vi replied, not noticing anything other than the hug, and returning it.

Jaune moaned in his sleep, and suddenly Merron knew why she was feeling like this, she gave Violet another embarrassed look and suddenly pushed away from her. "I uh, I think I need to gotothebathroomI'llberightback!" She yelled, rushing out of the room, not even caring how loudly she did so. Violet raised her eyebrow, but shrugged, kissing Jaune on the forehead and standing up from the floor.

As she walked out from the room she ran into Noir.

"He still sleeping?" She asked, her voice sounding a little strained, a fact Violet picked up on.

"Yeah, but I suspect he'll be up in maybe 2 hours or so, his body will need food after all." Noir nodded, understanding the implication in her words.

"Don't worry, I'll stay up all night to keep a watch over him if I have to. I'll make sure he eats something as soon as he wakes up."

There was still a clear strain on Noir's voice, and Vi really didn't like it. "Good, you do that, but has something happened? You don't sound so hot."

Noir sighed, fiddling with a few strands of her hair, and looked past Vi into the room. "Dad needs to talk to him apparently..."

Violet brought a hand up to her temples and groaned. "When is this going to end?" Violet knew this was affecting only her, and so soon after it had started it seemed to be getting massively more complex, but she trusted in Merron's words for some reason. She felt that she was telling the truth. Maybe they would be alright, there was only one way to know for sure, and that was to wait. But the new news she had received didn't sound good, and she was afraid it would be something bad. And judging from the look on Noir's face, it more than likely was going to be...

"I'll... talk to them, get them to give Jaune space, at least for a while. Just make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous tomorrow, especially not mentally, and try to get him to talk about how he feels about all this. He really, really needs to get this out. We both know I'm the one who knows about this emotional stuff and I'll talk to him more when I get home tomorrow, but if you can get _anything_ out of him before that would be great."

"Got it, I'll make sure he gets better."

Vi patted Noir's shoulder before making her way downstairs as Noir herself went to Jaune.

Noir sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at his sleeping form. Her heart skipped a beat and a crooked smile made its way onto her face before falling away completely and being replaced by a bittersweet one.

"I don't know why I had to fall for you... I don't know why the others did too. But I swear to you, regardless of who gets you to themselves, you'll be happy… but Monty... I hope it's me..."

XXX

The following week was one of healing, for both Jaune and his sisters. The day after his breakdown Jaune stayed home, just like Vi and Noir had planned, and was taken care of by Noir. They took it easy, just spending time together playing videogames or reading, but Noir could easily tell Jaune was still very tired. He fell asleep several times during the day and Noir did nothing to wake him, even if it meant having to sit still for an hour or two doing nothing because he was asleep _on_ her.

She tried to get him to talk about his feelings, but his answers left much to be desired. "I love you guys, all of you, more than anything", "I'll do anything for you, what kind of brother would I be if I refused after all?", and "I'm just tired, I'll be back in shape in no time and then I we can have fun again" especially worried her.

Jaune seemed to not be listening to anything any of them said about not needing to do anything, about him resting fully before they even thought about doing anything that wasn't remotely platonic. But still he insisted "Just give me a few, and then I promise we can start messing around". At this point Jaune was much more educated about what they were doing. He knew that it wasn't normal for siblings to do it, he knew it was considered taboo, and he knew the full implications of it, the whole shebang.

Or at least that was what Noir hoped. If Jaune acted this interested in "naughty stuff" only because he wanted to please them Vi would probably explode. Along with Noir herself.

She had nothing against Jaune being sexually active, in fact she loved it as long as he was sexually active with her, but if he didn't know just what he was doing things were going to get real damaging real fast.

Though it was hard for her to deny, Jaune had grown extraordinarily fast since they had started doing things. So fast it seemed like Noir was going to get whiplash just thinking about it.

 _'Maybe,'_ she thought, _'Maybe Jaune just feels like he needs to grow up because of what we've been doing.'_ The thought hurt. She didn't want this to make him feel like he had to be more mature, he was still only thirteen, he had a long way to go before he had to mature. Two years at least, that's how long she herself had lasted before responsibilities came crashing down on her.

She looked down at her sleeping brother in her arms, and wondered why he had requested that they lay in his bed to rest. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable spot in the house (no, that belonged to the heavenly thing called the couch in the living room, so soft and perfect...), none of their beds were due to the money problem they had early on when they moved into their house. But listening to the sounds he made, sleeping soundly, she didn't care, just having him in her arms felt... wonderful.

And not in the platonic way she had promised Vi, no, this made her heart soar with forbidden love. She wanted to kiss him and show him the most wonderful things, but she couldn't. She couldn't and wouldn't risk hurting him. She needed to restrain herself or else this whole healing would have been for naught.

For Jaune was clearly healing, and that made Noir happy. He still slept a lot, but when he was awake he was more attentive and not nearly as sluggish or tired.

And with this alertness came the amount of homework he had to do decreasing in size, and with the loss of homework came great joy and happiness and eagerness to play video games with his Big Sissy. Noir saw nothing better than spending time with him, even if it was eventually going to dissolve into a heated 1 v. 1 match in a supposedly co-op game.

That was the first 3 days, it was on the fourth things started to go... in a different direction. Jaune had been allowed leave from the school after Clair took him to the doctor when she had found out he had stayed home the day after his breakdown, and for once Noir was happy about their mother's overbearing tendencies.

On the fourth day Jaune and Noir had been seated on the couch in the living room just like usual, doing some of their collective homework, when Jaune had done something new. He had leaned up and kissed Noir, without any form of prompt from her.

Her eyes widened, her heart skipped what felt like three beats, and she didn't know what she had done to deserve it. After so long without any romantic contact between the two of them, the kiss heated up almost instantly. Noir lost herself into the kiss, swiping her tongue across his lip only seconds into it, asking for something he didn't mind giving.

She pushed him down on the sofa, feeling a thrill going throughout her whole body when Jaune's hands landed on her back, pulling her even closer to him. This was the first time he had ever initiated a kiss with her, or any romantic action for that matter, and had Noir been not been lost in the magic sensation of his lips against hers she would most likely have noted how big of a step this was for Jaune.

Jaune himself was feeling quite bold, a sudden rush of confidence and happiness, unlike how he ever felt before. He knew what Noir liked, he knew he could make her feel good. He pushed back at her, switching their positions so that he was on top of her, and it was so unlike anything Noir had experienced with him before, so different, but not bad. She felt she very much loved having him in control.

Her lips quivered as his lips landed on her neck. "Oh Jaune~" she moaned, wanting nothing more than for him to take her right then and there. But she held back. She always held back. As much as she didn't want to.

For what felt like hours they did nothing but kiss and grind against each other, Noir ending up feeling more aroused than she had in years. But still she did nothing to escalate their makeout session into something more, she would leave that to Jaune. When he was ready she would gladly show him just how much she loved him, but she would wait until he wanted to go further.

When they finally pulled their lips from one another's for the last time it was because Jaune was beginning to fall asleep in Noir's arms, otherwise she doubted they would have stopped before their sisters came home.

"Still, maybe a tiny bit tired..." Jaune said, laughing in what Noir could only describe as the cutest manner possible. She kissed him again and whispered into his ear.

"It's okay Jaune... thank you, I really enjoyed that." She placed a kiss on his earlobe and his cheek and then his mouth one last time before he actually did end up falling asleep. She picked him up and brought him to his bed, where she held back the urge to hug him until he exploded. She just slipped in next to him again, and thought about all that Jaune- no, all that they had accomplished. Jaune might have moved forward, but so did their relationship. She didn't know why, or how, but she could feel it.

Noir felt happier in that moment than she had in her entire life as she carefully hugged Jaune to her chest, giggling quietly as he nuzzled his face in between her breasts. He was healing, their relationship was moving forward, and for what seemed like the first time since this thing started Noir felt at peace. She and Jaune were closer than the bestest of friends and something told her that that meant a lot more to Jaune than she realized, and that that closeness would influence his heart the most in the end.

Of course it would, she had no doubt in her mind. Especially when things began to pick up. She had been doing things behind Vi's back, behind all of their backs, and while she felt guilty about it, Jaune had initiated it all. So even if she supposedly knew what was best for Jaune, she trusted his judgement, and what he felt he was ready for.

Days 5 and 6 flew past in a blur of Jaune having to repeatedly tell his sisters again and again that yes, he was better and no he didn't need to take a nap. It was the weekend and the house was once again full of life at all times, but still Jaune managed to get more kisses from Noir, even going so far as getting to massage her bare breasts when they hid in the bathroom together.

He never told Noir, since he never really saw a reason for it, but he had kissed Vi too during their night talks.

Violet always let him go at his own pace too, but still, he had never really one anything with her. He had never gotten so handsy as he did with Noir. It wasn't that he didn't want to, quite the opposite, but age was intimidating, especially when he had asked Vi to teach him more about this stuff, and she showed her knowledge and experience. How was he ever going to do well enough to make her feel good? His mind was a whirl at all the possibilities that had opened up to him, all the choices he could make, and all the actions he could take... it was overwhelming.

But still oh so exciting.

He understood what they were doing now, what it was, but some things were still unclear or downright confusing. He didn't see why he shouldn't be with all of his sisters for example, he loved them all more than anything so why should he limit that love to just one of them?

What's more, Jaune felt he wanted more of what he and Noir had done and what he and Blanc had done, especially now that he fully understood what doing the things they were doing entailed.

And there was one thing he knew he wanted to do with Noir with absolute certainty. But now that he was much better, it was hard to find a time to even think about it, much less initiate it. So he did the only sensible thing: asked Noir to fake being sick with him so they could get one day away from school. Just one, that's all he would need.

XXX

"Noir... I want to do more things... like we did before... but further... can we?" Jaune's nervous voice tugged hard on Noir's heartstrings and his words almost made her want to cry. Jaune wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be his first.

At that moment, Noir didn't care what she had promised Violet, she didn't care that Jaune was supposed to be resting, she just wanted to act. Jaune was the one who had come to her, after all, he was the one who suggested going further, that meant it had to be okay, right?

"Jaune..." she smiled, sauntering over to him by the bed. "We can do whatever you want to..." Jaune's cheeks glowed a bright red at Noir walking, as he saw it, sexily towards him, and he leaned in to place a kiss in her lips, being unsure how to start something like this.

Noir returned the kiss with an enthusiasm Jaune had never experienced before. His first kiss with Merron had come close but this kiss was much more... hungry. It was as if Noir was suddenly begging him to take control. Like she didn't want to be the one to initiate their next actions.

Their tongues met and Jaune put his hands on Noir's hips, guiding them towards his bed. Noir happily followed his lead and when they sat down she pulled him onto her, mewling pleasurably as he ran his hands along her stomach. Neither of them knew fully what they were doing, but both of them really wanted this, wanted each other, so they followed their bodies instincts.

With tentative touches, Jaune began working his hands up underneath Noir's shirt, soon feeling the edge of her bra.

He snuck his hands around the edge to her back and undid her bra quickly with a skill that completely surprised him and Noir both. She wasn't going to complain though. He pulled the bra off of her from underneath her shirt and groped her through her black tank top. She got goosebumps all along her skin and her nipples hardened as she moaned into the kiss.

"Jaune," kiss, "I want," kiss, "to feel," kiss, " you inside me!" Her voice was wanting as the kisses sent electrical fire all throughout her senses.

Removing his hands from her breasts for a moment, Jaune pulled off Noir's shirt and threw it across the room before leaning in and kissing her again, his hands returning to continue groping her mounds. Noir let out another deep moan into their kiss at Jaune's apparent skill with her breasts, his fingers toying with her erect nipples. Breaking the kiss Jaune moved down and engulfed one of her nipples in his mouth, licking it hungrily just like he had done with Blanc.

Noir wondered silently if his skill came from the things he had done with the others, and at that moment she didn't hate that thought as much as she thought she would what with how absolutely amazing Jaune's mouth felt on her breasts. He sloppily licked all over her goosebumps ridden skin and Noir grabbed into his head, wanting to feel him even closer than was actually possible.

"Oh Jaune... yes..." she sighed in pleasure, her body heating up and her nethers beginning to burn with a desire.

She was beyond overjoyed that this was happening, she had dreamed about it ever since she and Jaune had shared their first kiss. Jaune peered up at her from where he was practically attached to her chest, the obvious spark of lust and love in his eyes making her entire body tingle with excitement. She tugged at his head, pulling him up and smashing her lips against his, one of her hands sneaking its way into his pants and grasping his erect member. Jaune's groan made her smirk and she let her thumb wander to his head, rubbing it aggressively, forcing him to break their kiss with a gasp.

She placed her free hand on his cheek and pulled him back in as she slowed down to rub him at a gentle pace, a small dab of precum lubricating her thumb and providing even more pleasure. Jaune kept groaning, his hands going back to groping her breasts with fervor. He broke away from the kiss to utter only one word, "... more..."

Noir was happy to oblige, lifting his shirt and pushing her chest against his, the skin on skin contact making both of them moan. Leaving his lips, Noir kissed her way down Jaune's chest, making quick work of the button and zipper on his pants and pulling them off along with his boxers. She grasped his cock with one of her hands and stroked it gently, her other hand going down to take care of her own pants. A small droplet of precum laid on his head, just like the last time, but this time Noir leaned in and let her tongue lick it up, the salty taste making her moan.

Based on Jaune's reaction to her tongue making contact, which was a groan and a little whisper of her name, she figured that someone had already beat her to this. Being a little upset at this, she pledged to make sure that he liked her mouth better. She swore to make it happen. And so without hesitation, she licked her lips and shoved the whole thing in her mouth, not finding it particularly difficult if she breathed through her nose and ignored her gag reflex. Jaune's hand found the back of her head, and grasping a fistful of her hair she let him guide her up and down his shaft.

Despite what he may have wanted, Jaune couldn't help but compare the feeling of Noir bobbing her head on his shaft and Blanc doing the same. Noir won easily. Her tongue slithered around him, feeling like it was longer than he humanly thought possible, and her small groans and grunts were music to his ears. Jaune never wanted this moment to end, but he could feel himself getting close to that odd but wonderful feeling he now knew was him cumming.

Noir felt him twitch in her mouth, and instantly she wanted to taste him again. She remembered just how delicious she thought he tasted the first time around, and she wondered what it would taste like fresh from the source. She eagerly increased the movement of her tongue, and when she was pulled up again Jaune released her head and threw his arms down to grasp the side of the bed. He came in her mouth with a moan/grunt of her name, and Noir kept licking and sucking until he was done. She pulled off his cock slowly, and swished his cum around in her mouth, savoring the flavor of it. She swallowed what she could of his load and went up to kiss Jaune.

He kissed her back eagerly, happy that their fun apparently wasn't at an end yet. She climbed onto him and he could feel her wetness through her panties against his legs. His hands Went back down to her breast, fondling them and lightly tweaking her nipples.

Noir groaned at the contact, fighting back the urge to let her hand descend into her panties. She wanted Jaune to touch her, it would be oh so much sweeter.

Jaune kissed at her neck, an action she had never experienced before, but one she fell in love with instantly. Jaune's lips and tongue struck at her sensitive, pale skin and she felt the urge to rub herself intensify by an insane amount. She was stronger than that, she told herself. Jaune kept rubbing her right breast, but snaked his right hand down to her apparently extremely wet panties, and one stroke against them made her body jolt up and her back arch as she screamed his name.

"Yes! M-more! Oh Monty, please give me more, Jaune!" Jaune kept kissing and licking at her neck while his hand rubbed up and down the outside of her panties, making Noir writhe in pleasure. Her breathing came in short gasps and when Jaune let his fingers dive underneath her panties and onto her clit she couldn't hold herself back.

Noir came with a long, drawn out moan, her orgasm prolonged as Jaune kept furiously rubbing her her clit, her entire body alight at his touch.

He removed his hand from her panties, slick with her juices, and greedily licked his fingers clean, loving Noir's taste. When he was finished enjoying her nectar, Jaune moved his lips to Noir's and gave her the sweetest kiss he could before moving away and giving her a big look over.

She was a panting, writhing mess, still slightly spasming from her orgasm, and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth. A line of drool ran from the corner of her mouth down to the back of her neck, and she looked sufficiently please. But still, Jaune wanted to take things further than ever before. He wanted to make this a special moment between them.

"Noir... I want to take this slow, okay?" He asked in a small voice, shaking Nor out of her pleasure induced high as he laid down next to her.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down on him, giving him a big smile. "Of course. We'll go at whatever pace you want, Jaune. I love you." Her voice was soft and quiet and Jaune doubted he had ever heard something more Beautiful. They shared another loving kiss before Noir reached down and pulled off her panties fully.

"I love you too, Noir..." Jaune said, hugging her tightly. Noir hugged him back with just as much fervor, the mix of desire and love in her loins creating a whirl of happiness throughout her entire being.

She helped Jaune discard the rest of his clothing before lining up his erect cock with her slit, moaning lowly as he carefully rubbed it up and down her folds, making sure he was as lubricated as possible before she lowered herself onto him. If Noir had thought what he was doing to her before felt amazing, this blew that out of the water completely. His cock hit every single spot she loved going in, and when he was in fully she pulled him close and kissed him as passionately as she could. Tears ran down her cheeks, not from pain, but from the sheer happiness she felt at finally becoming one with her brother.

They stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being truly connected, before Noir experimentally gyrated her hips against his, drawing loud moans from both of them. The feeling of Jaune filling her up completely was something Noir knew she could never re-create in a thousand years and she loved everything about it. It was as if their bodies were made for each other, like puzzle pieces finally being put together. For a while they remained like that, Noir gyrating her hips against Jaune's, both of them completely satisfied with the amazing feeling, and neither of them wanted to stop for a long while.

Eventually, though, Noir wanted more. "Jaune... please, let's go further..."

"Noir, I love you so much..." Jaune whispered to her as he started thrusting, not being used to the amazing feeling surrounding him. Her pussy was like soft, warm, wet velvet surrounding every single inch of his being, and he never wanted to stop. Noir was too away from the world to answer, every single thrust inside of her felt like Remnant had exploded, and it might as well have exploded. She and Jaune were the only people in the entire world at that moment, and she wanted to go even faster.

Despite saying he himself wanted to go slow, it seemed like Jaune threw that to the Grimm as their pace increased, Noir coming down to meet his hips every time he thrusted into her. Their moans mixed together as Jaune felt himself nearing his limit.

Noir arched her back, fighting to regain cognizance as she too neared her limit. Neither she or Jaune had used protection, and despite her heart screaming that she wanted him to finish inside her, she knew that the risks were too big.

"Jaune," pant, "You," moan, "Gotta," pant, "Pull out," groan, "When," moan, "You," shudder, "Cummmmmmm!" Noir threw her head back and screamed as she came again, her back arching even further and her juices splashing down onto their hips as Jaune thrust into her one last time before he came too.

Moaning each other's name, the Arc siblings orgasmed together, Jaune pulling out just in time, shooting his seed all over Noir's chest and stomach.

Noir collapsed next to Jaune as she came back down from her high, out of breath but otherwise feeling absolutely amazing.

"Jaune?" She called softly, and when he turned to look at her his eyes full of happy contentment. "It might be a while before we can do this again... do you... want to take a picture?" Her cheeks turned bright red as the words escaped her mouth.

Jaune looked down upon their bodies, both covered in sweat and other fluids. "Okay..." he answered quietly, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I love you, Noir..."

"I love you too, Jaune. I love you more than anything." She could feel tears of happiness gathering in her eyes again and she did nothing to stop them, she was just so damned happy.

Jaune got up off the bed and went for his phone. Noir trusted him to keep the pictures safe more than she trusted anyone. She tried her hardest to give him the sexiest look she could as he snapped a few pictures, and gave him a bonus as she gathered some of the loose cum on her stomach and licked it clean. She laughed at the awestruck expression on his face. He would never get over her doing that it seemed.

Both exhausted, Jaune climbed back into the bed with Noir and both let out a content sigh. They would have to deal with the fallout of their moment, but that could wait, now they just wanted to relax cuddled up together. Noir placed one last kiss on the top of Jaune's head as she pulled him against her chest, one last thought going through her mind Before falling asleep.

 _'I won...'_


	8. Aftermath

Verte felt nervous as she returned home from school. Something had happened while she was away, something big. But she had no idea what. She hadn't been able to be with Jaune like she wanted to in what felt like forever and as such she felt almost hyper sensitive about everything that concerned her beloved brother. She opened the door to the house, took off her shoes and began searching for whatever it was that was making her uneasy. It was as if some form of power shift had happened.

She looked in the living room first, finding both Jaune and Noir laid out on the couch, her brother resting his head in between his black haired sister's breasts as they snoozed softly. She fought back the urge to strangle Noir, carefully making her way forward to them and placing a soft kiss on Jaune's cheek before she turned around and walked up the stairs, intending to search through her brother's shared room…

When she entered the room, nothing seemed to be out of place. Indeed, everything was normal. But Verte knew all was not as it seemed to be, and that a terribly thorough search was in order - through Noir's shit of course. What she found was terribly shocking: Absolutely fucking nothing!

"Goddammit I swear to Monty that something fucking happened while I was fucking gone, and I could swear it has something to do with fucking fucking!" She ran a hand through her hair as her heart pounded in her chest before a thought entered her mind. Jaune's bed! Of course!

She ran to his bed and looked upon it, and sure enough, to her horror the sheets were fucking clean and it was made perfectly as if he hadn't even been in the fucking room all day! "AGH, okay, okay Verte, calm down... maybe your sibling sense was wrong. Maybe Jaune's virginity is still yours for the taking! Yeah, I bet this was all just you freaking out over nothing!"

"Nope." She jumped and turned, sending Noir a sinister glare at the horribly smug bullshit grin on her face. "So, I've been listening to you go through my stuff for like the past thirty minutes, sis. And I'm sad to say, you won't find anything in here. But, I can tell you something that will make you lose it. Because I did the opposite of that." Verte's stare grew distant and fear rose in her heart.

"No..."

"Oh yes... I won."

"No...!"

"Jaune's virginity has been taken by me and my vagina."

"No!"

"You know his dick feels fucking amazing! It felt especially divine when he came inside me!" Of course, Noir knew it was a lie, but god it felt so good to see Verte's defeated expression grow into full on horror.

 **"NO! YOU'RE LYING!"**

"Verte! I'm shocked you would suggest I would do something so vile just to hurt my little sister's _obsessive_ feelings." Had this been anyone but Verte, Noir would never even consider being so mean to one of her sisters, but she found Verte's "love" for _her_ Jaune downright unsettling. It was also Verte's fault this whole thing became such a mess in the first place, had she left Jaune and her alone Jaune would have never had his breakdown. Verte had hurt him, and that meant Noir needed to punish her for it...

 **"GIVE IT BACK! JAUNE IS MINE!"** Noir sidestepped Verte as she charged at her, easily taking a hold of one of her little sister's hands and pinning said sister against the floor with her far greater strength.

"Even if I could, demented sister of mine, I would never even consider it. Face it, you lost. Jaune is your brother, nothing more." Verte snarled at her from her pinned down position.

 **"YOU BITCH! GIVE HIM TO ME! HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"**

"For fuck's sake, Verte. JAUNE IS NOT AN OBJECT! HE IS A HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGS! FEELINGS HE SHARED WITH ME, NOT YOU!"

Verte could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes as her pure hate towards her sister grew. **"I love him more than you ever will..."** she growled out through gritted teeth as she struggled against Noir's grip.

"No. No you don't, Verte. I love Jaune, Violet loves Jaune, Merron loves Jaune, Blanc loves Jaune. But you? You're just obsessed with him. You don't love Jaune, you just want him..."

 **"Shut up... shut up... shut up... SHUT UP!"** Verte screamed as tears began flowing from her eyes. **"I LOVE JAUNE! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!"**

Noir was actually starting to feel pity for her sister. She was simply delusional. _'Vi really needs to talk to her...'_ she thought grimly as she released her crying, green haired sister. She felt angry at Verte, angry that she was so fanatical about Jaune. They needed to all sit down and actually figure this out, but Verte seemed so gung ho on taking Jaune that she stopped caring if he actually wanted _her_.

Verte rushed from the room, taking the stairs three steps at a time and as soon as she made it to the living room she was enveloped by a pair of arms she knew very well and her head was pressed against a shoulder she had cried into countless times.

"Jaune..." she croaked out.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong? I heard shouting? Why are you crying?" Verte didn't seem to have the capability of answering him at all, and instead settled on sobbing into him. "Verte? Come on." He had made a split second decision, but seeing her face with tears streaming down it... how was he supposed to react to that so suddenly after waking up? He grabbed her hand and led her out the front door, taking off his hoodie and giving it to her. She gladly put it on, as she was beyond asking questions at that point. She wiped her tears on the sleeve and stayed close to him as he started out on the familiar route they used to go walking on in the fall.

"W-where are we going?"

"Away from the house. Just for a bit. I know walking always calmed you down."

They stayed quiet as they walked for a while, Verte's sniffling or the leaves crunching beneath their feet being the only sounds around them at first. Ten minutes passed in what felt like a heartbeat and suddenly, at least to Verte, they were out on one of the many meadows surrounding Ville, their house naught but a spot in the distance.

For the entire duration of Jaune guiding her out here, Verte had kept a firm grip on his arm, holding it to her chest with both of hers.

"You feeling any better now, sis?" Jaune asked as carefully as Vi had asked him. "You don't need to talk about what happened back at the house if you don't want to." He continued, letting his gaze follow the movements of the grass gently touched by the wind on the meadows.

"... do you love me, Jaune...?" Verte whispered quietly before hiding her face in Jaune's shoulder, dreading his answer.

"Of course I do, silly. I love all of you girls with all my heart." She felt her heart fall when he said that. It had been the answer she was dreading. Not _"I don't love you,"_ but rather _"I love all of you."_ Which meant she wasn't the only one in his heart. Verte... started crying harder. For a small moment, everything was quiet and the wind blew leaves across the ground. Then, Verte's shoulders slumped. Her entire posture dropped to the ground, her arms going limp, and Jaune could hear her sobs penetrate the world around him, changing the atmosphere from one of calm healing to one of nervous sadness.

"Is that all I am to you? Your sister? I see the way you look at the others... I see the way you look at Noir, and Merron, and Blanc, and Violet, I see it, and that's not a look you give a sibling! It's not! You don't see them as your sisters, even if you call them that! You look at them like their lovers! I may not have the connection you have with Merron, or Violet's experience and wisdom, and I may not have Blanc's honesty... and most importantly, I don't have the bond with you that you have with Noir... but... I try Jaune... I try so hard to get you to look at me like you look at them, it's literally driving me crazy!I love you, Jaune! I love you so much it hurts whenever you don't look at me in that way! I want you, I want all of you! But you gave yourself to Noir instead of me! Why, Jaune!? **WHY!?** " Verte was shaking like a leaf, barely staying on her legs. Her heart hurt like it never had Before and she felt genuine hatred towards Noir for taking what was supposed to be hers. She just wanted him to see her as a lover too, was that really too much to ask?

Jaune stared shocked at her sister. He had never seen Verte have a breakdown like this, she had always been so stable and sweet. His thirteen year old mind tried desperately to find some form of response to what she had just said, but he had no idea what to do. He had never experienced something like this before, it was completely and utterly foreign to him. He knew how to comfort his sisters when they were sad, at least somewhat, but not when they were having an emotional breakdown. Nothing in his mind had prepared him for this.

So he stopped thinking and just acted on instinct. He wrapped his arms around Verte, pulling her against his chest as her legs fell out from under her and they both collapsed onto their knees on the green grass of the meadow.

Verte didn't want to accept his love, she didn't want to accept the fact that he was holding her in his arms only to hold someone else in his arms later. She wanted the feeling all to herself so much that it felt like every single second that she was being held was bliss and pain at the same time. Jaune knew now what he could do to make her feel better, but it was the knowledge that he would never do that that hurt so damn much. "I love you... I love you so much," she sobbed into his chest.

Brothers were supposed to protect their sisters, they were supposed to look after them. In some cases that was flipped on its head, and certainly Jaune's family was the latter case. His sisters had always looked out for him, what with him being the only male in the family besides his father. Noir, and Violet had always kept a close eye on him, more than the others. But he couldn't deny that if it weren't for all of them he'd probably be getting bullied on a day to day basis. Now though... it was his job to look after his sisters, right? It had flipped again? But after being protected for so long, how was he supposed to become the protector? Especially when the one thing he had to protect them from was the love he felt for the others?

He ran a hand through her hair, and quietly whispered that everything was going to be okay. Because that's what Violet had always done to calm him down. It was all he had as an example, and he was already grasping at straws. It seemed to work though, if only a tiny bit

.

"I lov-" Jaune was interrupted as Verte sobbed harder against his chest.

"NO YOU DON'T! NOT LIKE I LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO NOIR OR VI! IF YOU DID YOU WOULD LET ME LOVE YOU BACK!" She didn't want to hear it, it hurt to much knowing that his proclamation of love wasn't real.

"Verte..." he whispered gently, "I do love you. I would never lie about that. I love you just as much as I love everyone else." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, just like Noir and Vi did so often with him, but he knew this wasn't enough. He could feel it.

He just wanted everyone to be happy, why was that so hard? He didn't want his sisters fighting over him, he loved them all so much, so why was it that when he made one of them happy someone else got hurt?

"I'll do anything to prove it to you, Verte... anything at all..."

"You know what I want..." she cried. "You know what it is I want you to do." He did know. And he wouldn't hesitate if that was what she really wanted. It's not as if he hadn't thought of her in such a way before, especially since this whole mess had started. If she wanted him to take her, then he would. He would make everything perfect for her. He would try his hardest to make her the happiest girl in the world if possible.

He couldn't think of the others right now, Verte needed him, and only him. He would deal with the repercussions at a later time. "Of course, Verte... All you needed to do was ask. But I can't swear off the others, I'm sorry but I just can't. I'm... so sorry..."

If he couldn't give Verte what she wanted, how was he supposed to give the others what they wanted? Verte was asking the impossible in wishing that Jaune's heart would only yearn for her.

"Take me, Jaune... please..." she whispered meekly before leaning up and bringing her lips to Jaune's in the most amazing kiss she had ever had. She wanted Jaune to feel her immense love, all of it, but she would let him take the lead. She asked for it, but she wanted Jaune to do it at his own pace.

For several minutes they just sat on the grassy meadow and kissed, Jaune's hands on Verte's hips and on her cheek, and Verte's hands gripping his shirt tightly. Soft moans and small grunts as the siblings' tongues touched and explored were the only sounds anyone passing by would overhear.

They broke the kiss for only a moment, both taking a quick breath, Before their lips were connected once again. This second kiss though, was a passionate one. Still loving in every possible way, but Verte could feel the erotic nature of it.

This time, Jaune noticed, it felt more natural than the other times. Verte was the closest one to his age that he had gone further with than just kissing. Her figure may have been the most developed, but her body matched his in size. Their lips were a perfect fit, and when their hands intertwined they were a perfect match as well. It seemed like this was something that was destined to happen.

Their tongues fought and danced, gently and harshly all at once. Verte's breath devolved into panting every single chance she got to breathe, and her heart was beating so chaotically that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. And wouldn't that be a story? Mom, Dad, I had a heart attack and died because my brother was about to fuck me.

Jaune's lips moved from hers to her perfectly delicate neck, and she finally let out a louder moan, one that anyone passing by wouldn't mistake as an animal. One that could only come from pleasure. That one instance of him laying a kiss on her sweet spot gave her more pleasure than touching herself ever could.

In all honesty, the situation was perfect. The heat of their bodies protected them from the breeze, and the soft, grassy meadow seemed so romantic. She didn't care if anyone happened to see them, she wanted it there. She wanted her first time to be somewhere as perfect as this.

"Oh~..." she moaned softly as Jaune pecked at her neck, the moan turning into a mewl as he nipped softly at her throat. The pit of her stomach felt as if it was on fire, and even the small act of kissing had started to dampen her underwear. She could feel Jaune's love now, more than she had ever felt before, and she knew that was the reason this felt so amazing. Her body was reacting to Jaune's love, making her ready and even more excited about him taking her completely. She felt Jaune's hands tug at his hoodie she was still wearing and she lifted her arms up so he could pull it off her, showing the pure white blouse she wore underneath it.

From Verte's throat and neck, Jaune kissed his way down to the first buttons of her thin blouse. With dextrous hands born from many, many hours of playing video games, he unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse one by one, each causing more and more of Verte's fair skin to be revealed. When the last button had left its hoop, Jaune kissed his way down his sister's collarbone to her plain white bra, Verte shuddering and cooing softly beneath his touch.

He moved one of his hands up to her breasts, gently cupping it in his hands, feeling much more confident than last time he had touched Verte's soft, heavenly mounds. She moaned again and gasped as he kissed down the valley of her breasts, massaging the soft yet firm orb beneath his left palm as he got to the clasp holding her bra together in the front.

She let out a ragged breath as her bra fell from her chest, revealing her breasts to Jaune once more. He pulled away and immediately put his mouth on her right nipple, sucking and licking as if giving her pleasure was the only thing in the world that mattered. She cried out, not used to the feeling of Jaune's tongue slithering around her sensitive area. His hands had felt quite nice, but that was nothing compared to this.

She put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him even closer, wanting to merge together as one and become lost in a lover's embrace forever. He pulled off of her nipple with a gasp and started licking and kissing his way down further. He kissed around her belly button and stopped as he reached the hem of her pants. He looked up at her with a sly smile.

Verte was more excited than she had ever been and her panties were practically soaked through, but when Jaune's hands grabbed her hips to pull down her pants she felt as if something was wrong. Her stomach started twisting as Jaune unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper, the sight of him leaning in and taking sniffing her soaked panties making her squirm in a odd way. She felt... _odd_. Not long ago, as Jaune had kissed her, she had felt like there was nothing more she wanted in the world than for him to take her, but now, as he began pulling her pants down her legs, she didn't feel so sure. Jaune leaning in and kissing her thighs, moist thanks to the leaking wetness beneath her panties, should have sent her into an euphoric state, but with every kiss he placed and with every inch her pants were pulled down made her stomach twist and churn even more.

She wanted to do this oh so badly, but she felt scared. Of what, she didn't know, she knew Jaune would never cause her pain in any way, only pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, but something didn't feel right. It _should f_ eel right. But it didn't.

Jaune noticed her apprehension, and he pulled away from her with a curious expression on his face. He leaned back up and wrapped her gently in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Verte didn't know how to answer that. What was wrong? Everything should be perfect. It should be, but there was something making the moment something else. It wasn't really so bad, it was just... _something_. Verte buried her head in his shoulder, and though her burning sex was driving her crazy she did nothing about it.

"I don't know," she replied, still slightly panting and gasping. This was what she had been wanting, this was what she had been dreaming of for so long. This one moment was what she thought of every night before bed, as she secretly rubbed herself to climax so she could wake up bright and early and get a good start on the day. The thought of Jaune, and only Jaune, had constantly made her happy and energetic during the mornings. He had been her stress relief for a long time. So why now was she feeling such a thing towards the thought of him eating her out?

"Do you... do you want me to stop, Verte...? If you don't like this, or if I'm making you uncomfortable, just say the word and I'll stop immediately... do you want to stop...?" he asked gently, but she couldn't answer right away. Did _her body_ want him to stop? Absolutely not, it wanted him to keep making her feel good until she passed out from the pleasure alone. Did _her mind_ want him to stop? No, her core was incredibly lubricated, and, as such, any penetration, be it with his fingers, tongue, or... member, Jaune made would feel far from painful. Did _she,_ her heart and soul, want him to stop...?

"... y-yes..." she said quietly, her voice sounding more like a whimper than anything else.

She... she wasn't ready. Her body was ready. Her mind was ready. But her heart wasn't. Despite loving Jaune so much, Verte wasn't ready for this.

"Alright, we'll stop," Jaune said, equally as quiet. He reached down and helped her pull up her pants. He reached down and grabbed her bra, helping her put that back on as well. Once she was fully dressed, they did nothing but lie in that meadow together until Verte was ready to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Jaune, I thought I was ready."

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's alright. That doesn't matter to me, all that matters to me is that you're happy." He kissed her on her lips softly as they walked back home together on that old, familiar route.

"I love you," she said. She said it as if her mind were occupied and that was all that she could reply with.

"I love you too, Verte." That made her smile. But her mind was still elsewhere. She had to admit, she looked up to Noir in a way now. Even if the taunting she had done was out of line, Noir was... braver than she was. More mature. She didn't want to think that she hadn't been the one to take Jaune's virginity, but she realized that somewhat, that didn't matter. She and Jaune would have their time. When she was ready. Even if all the other's went before her. If she waited, it would be all the more sweet.

She just had to be patient, and understand that Jaune's heart belonged to all of them... even if that thought made her want to rip a few heads off. She stopped, and smirked at the thought, before shaking her head and grabbing Jaune's hand as their house got closer and closer.


	9. Frustration

**Maxaro: So! You guys recall how we said this story could go into the 100k range? Scratch that. This story isn't going into the 100k, but the sequel is. This is not just some smut fic, though in our eyes we never really saw it as such, this is a real plot driven story!**

 **Salter: We've decided that we're going to make the incest arc one WHOLE story, and start the sequel, which is the Beacon arc, in this story instead of making another story separately.**

 **Maxaro: Of course all this incest shit is going to affect our little Jaune, he is in love 7 girls at the moment after all, so don't expect us to forget the reason most, if not all of you started reading this story. But, as we mentioned before, this is intended to be something much bigger than just a harem fic.**

 **Salter: Much bigger than an incest fic as well. We're just cleanly finishing off the incest and depravity for all you precious lovelies out there before we dig in deeper. And as much as it's not REALLY a sequel, we're calling it that officially so those of you have no interest in something bigger than a smutty incest fic can finish the story you want to read.**

 **Maxaro: And finally I want to give a shoutout to the herald of Tzeentch, or Victor L, for somehow being able to predict every single move we've made in this story so far aside from who Jaune would bang first.**

 **Salter: You guys are cool. To us. I don't know if you're cool to anybody else, so I mean, I'm not going to say that you're just cool in general... But yeah, you're cool to us.**

 **Maxaro: Stay cool and enjoy our next serving of sin.**

 **Salter: It's gon' be a good time!~**

When Jaune opened the door to their house and she followed him inside, Verte wasn't surprised to see Noir waiting for them. She eyed them both with an impassive look on her face before sighing deeply and walking over to Verte. Then she did something neither of them expected.

She put her arms around her little sister and hugged her gently, and Verte could only stand still as a statue in her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Verte... I'm sorry about what I said earlier... I know you love Jaune too and I was just acting like a jealous baby." Noir whispered into her ear.

Verte knew Noir was sorry, she could feel it, but she could also feel she didn't regret her words. Noir didn't believe she loved Jaune as much as she or Violet did, and, looking back, Verte could actually feel that she was right. "It's okay, Noir... I... I didn't think before, I was acting jealous too... and possessive... and didn't think about Jaune as much as I should have..."

Jaune watched his sisters hug and make up with a big smile. Finally, it seemed, things were on their way to get better for all of them.

"I think you should go and talk a bit more," Jaune said. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but... it wouldn't hurt to talk it all out, instead of just apologizing about it. R-right?" Jaune had learned a lot about relationships, and just what to do in certain situations since all of this had started, Noir noticed. His advice was spot on, and she couldn't really argue with his logic. She pulled Verte even closer.

"Yeah... if you wouldn't mind, sis, there are a few things I would like to talk about." Verte just nodded, unsure if she really wanted to be alone with Noir for an extended period of time. But it's what Jaune wanted her to do, so she gave in.

"I don't mind." She gave Noir a small smile. Despite what was going on with them all, she didn't want to lose her connections with her sisters. She was conflicted on a lot of things, mainly how there seemed to be one choice she could make in her head. To her, before, and even still, it was family, or Jaune. And she knew now she could only make one of those choices, and the other one had to choose her.

Jaune stayed in the foyer as Verte and Noir walked up to their room and he felt a mixture of emotions wash over him. Relief over things becoming calmer, contentment from what he had done with Noir earlier that day, and finally; arousal. What he and Verte had started out on the meadow had made him excited, but he hadn't gotten an outlet for that excitement, he still wanted to touch her, or any of his sisters.

He let his hand wander down to the front of his pants and he could feel, and see, his erection through his trousers, but he couldn't really do anything about it at the moment. He hadn't really masturbated before, only once or twice, but that hadn't felt nearly as good as when Noir or Blanc had made him cum. _'I guess I'll just have to wait until it goes away...'_

Long story short, Jaune's excitement didn't go away. All day he wandered the house, talking to Noir or Merron or Verte, with a constant erection. He wanted to reach out and kiss Noir whenever he saw those wonderful, soft lips of hers move, he wanted to touch Verte's large breasts whenever she took a breath and they moved a little, he wanted to run his hands all over the pussy and butt that he knew laid underneath the formfitting jeans Blanc was walking around in, and he wanted to tackle Rouge to the ground and kiss his way down her body as soon as she sighed from having felt any suffering in the area...

Jaune felt horny, all day, and he could do nothing about it until dusk came and everyone made their way from the dinner table. He picked up his plate and went to place it in the sink when he suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle his torso and a pair of lips kiss the top of his head briefly.

"How are you feeling, Jaune?" Vi's unintentionally sultry voice made a shiver of delight course through his body and he pressed his back closer against his biggest sister's chest.

"O-okay, I guess." It was exactly the response a thirteen year old in his position would give. Violet didn't like hearing it, though, and pulled him even closer.

"Do you need to have another talk?" She rested her head on his shoulder and her hot breath hit his ear. Those talks had come in handy for the both of them. For Vi, it was practice, for him, it was letting his emotions out safely. He nodded, feeling that this could be his chance to let out how he had felt all day. One way or another. "Alright. Right now?"

"If you don't mind." She kissed his head again.

"Of course not. Come on." He was whisked away softly as her hand found his. He found a comfort in having his hand held by her, but the annoying erection that kept coming back every so often was still bothering him. He cursed his hormones and his age, and felt that if he didn't get some release soon he was going to absolutely lose his mind.

They made their way to their father's office, Vi locking the door behind them so no one would disturb them while they talked, and then she took her seat in the comfy office chair their father had supplied himself with before turning her full attention to Jaune as he sat down on the spare chair they had brought when they first started having these talks. She smiled almost motherly at him, and when she only got a nervous smile from Jaune back she realized something was wrong.

Not once during their "counseling" sessions did Jaune act nervously towards her, not after she had given him the okay on kissing her every once in awhile. This was his safe place, and he knew this, so if Jaune was nervous or uncomfortable here of all places something was certainly wrong. Very wrong.

Vi was about to ask if something was bothering him when Jaune cut her off. "Vi... i-is it... c-can we k-kiss... just for a short while...?"

The smile returned, but no longer was it motherly in nature, but rather lascivious and happy. "Of course, Jaune. Didn't I say that it was okay to kiss me whenever you wanted?" Jaune walked up to her almost hesitantly, and ended up in her lap. She leaned down slightly to kiss him, and immediately closed her eyes. Her lips met his and she felt her heart flutter, like it always did when she kissed Jaune. It was a soft, loving kiss, and it didn't last very long.

"I love you..." Jaune said, pulling away slightly, but going back to kiss Vi without giving her a chance to respond. It was okay, he already knew she loved him back. Her hand found his cheek, and his smaller lips posed no threat to her tongue as it found its way into his. Her bigger, more experienced tongue always won in their 'battles' but Jaune didn't mind. It felt nice to lose. Especially against her.

His hands landed on her hips as her tongue caressed his. He loved kissing Vi, she knew so much more about all the things they were doing than him so he could always trust her to know when to take the next step, but tonight he was to excited and horny to wait. He moaned into the kiss, Vi's soft hand still stroking his cheek while the other played with his hair, and his hands moved upwards, over her toned stomach and ribcage, until they landed gently on her breasts.

As soon as Jaune's hands began moving up, Vi's senses went on high alert. She was completely fine with some touching, she encouraged it even sometimes, but coupled with the far more rapid pace that Jaune had today and how he had acted earlier she felt it was best if she was cautious. Then his hands landed on her breasts and she gasped.

Violet was not sensitive. Far from it, a lot of the time she couldn't get off from just kissing and touching. There was one time, but that relationship ended soon after, and she really didn't like to think about that. To get off Violet REALLY had to work for it. Which made masturbation pretty boring, even if she still did it for stress relief. That being said, Jaune's hands felt extraordinary. Or maybe it was just because she was in the moment more than she ever had been.

She didn't want to admit that she was enjoying this situation far more than she ever thought she would. She had never really planned on going too far with Jaune. Though she really didn't see him as her brother as much as she did someone she loved, she was still conscious of their relation to one another, and that, no matter how much she hated it, it scared her. But this... was fine. She was fine with it. Jaune had been down in the dumps, all day from what she had seen. And the fact that he was smiling into the kiss made her happy. Because he was happy. If it took her body to do that, then she was fine with it.

Their kiss was broken for a moment, a string of saliva connecting them as they tried to smile at one another while breathing heavily, and Vi let out a pleasured hum as Jaune's hands started moving more on her breasts. She knew he had some experience thanks to Blanc, Noir, and Verte, but it still came as a bit of a surprise just how good he was with his hands.

Vi's breasts were just a bit smaller than Verte, Jaune noted as he gently massaged and fondled them and merely feeling their softness beneath his palms made his erection almost hurt for how forcefully it was pressing against his pants. He want- no, _needed_ more... he had been excited all day thanks to Verte, and now he wanted release, he wanted to give release.

"Big sis..." he whispered as he leaned in for another, more gentle kiss, "Can I take off your shirt...? I... I want to touch you more..." _'I want you to touch me more...'_ he didn't broadcast his last thought, still a little to nervous to outright ask for something like that with someone other than Noir.

The question made Violet conflicted. Sure she was fine with it through the shirt, but... "Jaune, I-" her response was cut short as Jaune moved her breasts once again. "Alright," she consented. She knew that once they did this, once he saw her, they would do it more than just this one time. If she did it once, it was going to be made into a normal occurrence. Jaune pulled back from her breasts, and she slowly, carefully took off her shirt, revealing her purple bra to Jaune.

He didn't focus on her bra first, he focused simply on all the other parts of her body that he had never seen before. All of the pale skin on her tummy, and on her sides... her bare, perfect shoulders that her hair cascaded down in this perfect lilac waterfall of beauty. His hands found her shoulders, and he traced them all the way down her skin. Her skin wasn't as soft as, say Merron's, but it was perfect still, to Jaune. His hands went from the sides of her arms to her tummy, and then to her sides, and she couldn't help but let out a few soft pants and moans at the way he was touching her.

He was being so gentle.

His touch was feather light as he trailed his fingers all over her now exposed body, and instead of feeling ticklish, Vi only felt pleasure from Jaune's soft ministrations. His touch, so loving and sweet, made fire erupt beneath her skin. Fire that burned and burned, yet never caused any pain. She only felt pleasure from Jaune's touch, and it was her turn to begin to feel excited.

"Jaune..." she moaned out, and a pair of curious, cobalt eyes met hers. Deep within them she could see an ocean of love and lust just waiting to be unleashed, and seeing it made her want to be the one to unleash them. She hadn't felt this good since... _him_ , and if Jaune was the one who could make her body experience pleasure again she would be happier than ever. She stroked his cheek lovingly before capturing his lips again as his hands continued their exploration of her body. She felt him pull himself closer against her, his chest pushing up against hers, and his hands began wandering her back. Another moan escaped her throat, and Vi felt herself becoming more aroused with every second Jaune's fingers were on her skin.

Her breathing got caught in her throat as Jaune finally unclipped her bra. She said it was alright. She meant it. But... oh god, could she actually go through with it?

"Are you sure that this is alright?" Jaune seemed to sense her hesitation, as always, and she nodded. She was. She wanted him to see her. Because there was now the desire in her to show him her whole body, and hear him whisper that one word that she had longed to hear for so long.

Her bra fell, and Jaune's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her ragged panting and the sweat that had gathered on her body when things started heating up... her hair fell just above her nipples, now erect in her pleasured state. He gently moved it out of the way and gave her a begging, no- _pleading_ , look.

"Please..." she said. He dove down and kissed her gently in between her breasts, right in the middle of her chest, and then moved to the left slowly until his mouth was pressed against the spot she wanted it oh so badly to be in. He opened his mouth and took her nipple inside of it as his tongue started toying with it, and while she didn't feel a lot of pleasure from the action, it still felt wonderful.

"Oh Jaune..." she moaned.

The taste of Vi's skin and her natural scent made Jaune all the more aroused and, simply, happy. Just giving pleasure, knowing that his actions was why Vi let out those wondrous moans, her beautiful voice almost quaking, made him feel better than good. It made him feel amazing.

Just like he had done with Blanc, Verte, and Noir, Jaune let his tongue wander all over Vi's hard, salmon colored nipple, pushing and prodding the little nub to find out which action caused the most pleasure to his big sis. His free hand was on her other breast, trying to imitate his tongue's motions, and when he let his teeth lightly graze over the nipple on his mouth he was rewarded with the most pleasurable mewl from Vi. He repeated the action and got another mewl. He tried again while at the same time gently pinching the other nipple in his grasp and a loud, shaky moan escaped his big sis' throat... a throat that looked very inviting to Jaune…

He just couldn't help himself at this point. He needed to ask her soon, and he couldn't sidestep around it. He was just too damn horny. He pulled away from her nipple and went in to kiss her neck, and this action cause a much louder, more pleasured moan to erupt from Vi. He took note. Her neck seemed to be the most sensitive spot he had found so far. "S-sis..." he pulled away completely, letting her catch her breath. Her hands had somehow ended up tightly wrapped around him some time during, pulling him as close to her as possible.

"What is it, Jaune?" She asked as she finally managed to calm herself down.

"I want to go all the way with you." He buried his nose into her shoulder, silently begging for her to say that they could, that they would. He wanted to hear her say that she wanted him inside of her. He wanted to feel those glorious lips of hers around him, he wanted to feel her tongue on his shaft as she sucked him off. He wanted to feel the walls of her pussy squeezing him tightly. But most of all, he just wanted to make her feel good.

Violet, meanwhile, was replaying his words in her head, and fighting against herself in a war that she could tell she was doomed to lose.

She loved Jaune, she loved him oh so much, and she wanted him inside her, she really, really, _really_ did, she wanted it to be Jaune, and no one else, that was the one that gave her pleasure... but they were siblings... she was six years older than him, and she had far more experience when it came to the effect of bodily pleasure on the mind... if she said yes, they would never be able to stop themselves before Jaune was buried deep inside her...

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, what was left of the rational part of her mind trying feebly to find an excuse to maybe not go all the way, but when Jaune looked up at her with those big, pleading, sapphire eyes of his she knew there was no stopping them.

He leaned up to kiss her and she met him halfway, her hands grabbing hold of his shirt tightly as they breathlessly broke apart. For a moment they just stared at one another, Jaune's hands stopping their movements against her chest, before Vi leaned down and gently put her forehead against his.

"Okay..." she whispered, "Let's go all the way, Jaune..." from the way Jaune acted, she could guess he had already done this once with Noir, despite what they agreed on, and she was going to have a talk with her sister once this was over, but she as long as she provided Jaune with pleasure she couldn't care less about not being his first.

Jaune screamed and shouted in victory on the insane, as silly as it was to get so excited about something like this. But he would finally get rid of the stupid erection that kept creeping back to him. He wasn't afraid now to go even further, but he knew they couldn't do it on his dad's expensive chair. He grabbed Vi's hands in both of his, and just looked into her eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and pulling her up off of the chair and onto the couch that would be much easier to clean.

No one would interrupt them in here, they knew the importance of Jaune's talks with Violet.

Outside of the room and across the hall, Merron was laid out on the floor of the bathroom, gasping in pleasure as her body was just calming down from the bliss she had just felt. She had been feeling turned on all day, and she attributed that to Jaune, and she could safely assume that this meant he and Violet were about to have some fun. She squeezed her legs together and her tongue fell out of her mouth.

Back in their dad's office, Violet eyed Jaune happily as they both took a seat on the couch, and Jaune didn't waste any time in pushing her back and kissing down her tummy.

She let out a sigh of delight as he got down to her belly button, giggling slightly as he traced his tongue around the little nub before he continued down to her pants. She was ready for this now, her mind just wanted Jaune. She wasn't a sexual person, her heart had always been a more of a romantic one, but at this moment she was filled with lust. Lust for the boy she loved. Lust for Jaune and Jaune only.

His nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on her pants and she lifted up her hips to help him pull them off. Her panties were already wet, she knew, but seeing Jaune realize this too made her feel the moment was so much more intimate.

"Vi... I love you..." Jaune whispered as he settled down between his sisters strong, gorgeous thighs, her aroused scent making his mouth almost water in anticipation.

"I love you too, Jaune." she replied softly, and let out a sigh as he started to sloppily kiss at her slightly wet inner thighs. Her left, and then her right, and then her left again, all the while creeping slowly up and up until he got to the cloth barrier that was preventing him from diving into her. His hands moved up to the hem of her panties, and slowly, he started to pull them down. _'This is it,'_ thought Violet. _'After he sees me, there's no going back.'_

With one quick motion, he pulled her panties down to her ankles, and he lost patience at that, and was only able to manage getting them off of one leg entirely before crawling back up to her waiting pussy. Violet was perfect. If there was one thing Jaune had learned from Vi's teaching it was that all genitals looked different. And her pussy, well, to be perfectly honest. It was... pretty. That was what came to Jaune mind first. Like the rest of her body, it was pretty, beautiful... pink, and perfect, and it looked absolutely delicious.

It reminded him of a pink flower in a way. A delicate pink flower that he wanted to taste, to worship. He spared one last look up at Vi's happy face, the smile she gave him almost being as calming and peace giving as one of Noir's. She nodded her head and Jaune closed the distance between himself and his big sis' moist nether lips.

A loud moan erupted from Vi's lips as Jaune's tongue met her folds, his practice with both Noir and Blanc making him feel more confident than ever in his actions. He wanted to make Vi cum, he wanted to taste her sweet juices, and, most of all, he wanted to give her pleasure. Slowly he ran his tongue from the top of her pink folds down to the bottom, drinking as much of her juices as he could. He quickly discovered that Vi didn't get nearly as wet as Noir or Blanc, but the juices that he did make her release, especially when pushed his tongue into her entrance, made him moan at the incredible taste.

Blanc had been salty, more sticky than either Vi or Noir, and Noir had been a mix of both sweet and salty, but Vi was simply sweet. Her juices were nectar, and Jaune couldn't get enough.

If there was ever a thing that Jaune could get addicted to, it was eating his sisters out. The more he did it, he grew more and more in love with the taste of each of them, and their scents, and the way they felt against his mouth and his tongue. His erection throbbed in his pants, and he knew that soon, he would have to pay attention to it. Soon. But right at this moment, Vi's pussy was his main focus, and all of the moans, and happy squeals she was making because of his tongue's movement.

Her hand found its way down to his head, and she started to caress his hair gently, letting him know that he was doing better than her moans could possibly tell him. She wasn't very vocal, but she tried to get her pleasure across in other ways. Feeling his tongue lapping at her labia, feeling his tongue enter her, feeling it flick across her clit every now and then; it was perhaps the closest Vi thought she could ever get to a holy experience. "Please, J-Jaune... don't stop... I'm almost there... I'm gonna cum..." her breathing suddenly got harder and faster, and she called out his name more and more as Jaune tried to speed up as much as he could, and ate her out with even more fervor. "I'm gonna cum, hah, g-g-gonna c-cum..." her speech started breaking into nothingness, phrases that made no sense and confessions that Jaune could barely make out, but that meant he was doing everything right.

He closed his eyes, only focusing on Vi's scent, her wondrous taste, the feeling of her folds against his tongue, and the sounds she was making. Without sight he couldn't see the face of pure joy and pleasure she had, but to him it was a price he was willing to pay. She was close he heard him yell so he was going to make sure this was the greatest orgasm she would ever have. He moved his hand up to Vi's entrance and gently pushed his middle finger into her folds as his mouth clamped down on her clit, his tongue whipping back and forth across the little nub and his finger gently pumping in and out of her.

"Oh Jau-!" Violet wasn't able to finish her shout as her body was seized by the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. She came, harder than ever, and Jaune's tongue lapping up her cum as it flowed from her pussy made sparks jump throughout her brain and the experience only lengthened.

She came down from her orgasmic high gradually, and Jaune only pulled back when he was sure she was done. He crawled back up to her and kissed her like he knew she wanted to be kissed. It was written on her face. "I haven't cum like that in a long time..." he placed his forehead against hers and their hands intertwined. "Thank you, Jaune... thank you so much." Of course, she knew what she could give him in return. She pushed him back, and in the process took his shirt off and threw it to the side. She laid him back, and suddenly she was on top of him.

She kissed him passionately, and then pushed her way down, and down, and down, just as he did to her, and then unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them as fast as she could. But when it came time to, she slowed down to pull them down. She didn't know what she would find. Well, she did, but she didn't know what to expect. Blanc and Noir had both seen it, both felt it, tasted it... but she hadn't. Not yet. And she was holding her breath as she saw the tent that was his boxers.

Memories flashed in her mind. Memories of _him_ yet again, memories that she didn't want to remember. Jaune had made her cum like she had when she had been with _him._ But Jaune wasn't, and never would be _him._ Jaune loved her back, and wasn't just using her. Jaune pleasured her first, and for that he deserved a reward.

Very slowly she pulled down his boxers, the hem getting caught on his erect shaft. She looked Jaune in the eyes, and she could see the anticipation welling within him. He had been through this before, but... he was still excited. For her lips, for her tongue. He was about to get his cock sucked by the girl he loved, and the thought that that girl was her sent Violet's emotions whirling violently. All of the good ones anyway.

She leaned down and licked the bit of his shaft that was exposed, and continued to do so as she continued to pull down his boxers. And all the while she kept her eyes up, and to the expression of pure pleasure and love on Jaune's face. Finally, she got to his head, and she made sure lick it even more gently than she had his shaft. Finally, she gave his boxers one good pull, quickly pulling them down to his ankles. She very gently took his cock in her hand, and stroked him slowly as she studied it, making sure she knew every detail.

It wasn't bigger than _his_ , but she didn't expect it to be. Jaune was still 13 years old, still growing, and to her the size didn't really matter. She didn't really care about just what Jaune did to her, all she needed to know was that he was acting out of love rather than lust. That was enough for whatever he did to be far better anything _he_ had ever done. She slowly stroked him, reveling in both the feel of Jaune's, her _brother_ ' _s_ , cock in her hands and the small sounds of pleasure it forced him to release.

"V-Vi..." he whispered shakily, letting out a quiet moan as she moved her soft hands up and down on his shaft, "I-I love you so much..."

Vi could feel more happy warmth spread in her chest. Just hearing Jaune saying those three words, even if he had said them countless times before, made her feel more pleasure than any sexual act ever could. It made her heart flutter and soar in a way that made her completely ignore that what she was doing, what _they_ were doing, was forbidden.

"I love you too, Jaune," she replied, going back down and licking from the base of his shaft up to his head. He bit his lip as she took his head into her mouth finally, and swirled her tongue around him slowly. She moaned at his taste, sending a pleasurable tingle up his spine. He was finally getting the relief he wanted, and Vi was making sure it was every bit as fantastic as he had hoped it would be. His hand found her head, and she giggled on his cock at the feeling of his hand grabbing desperately at her locks.

 _"Violet..."_ Jaune groaned. Vi blushed. She had never heard him use her full name in such a way. He sighed, and cooed, and groaned, and moaned, and every time he did her chest tightened in a very good way.

Her hand found his testicles, and she massaged them gently as she continued to lick and suck. She pulled off his cock and used her free hand to jack him off, her saliva providing lubrication and allowing her hand to slide effortlessly up and down his shaft. "Jaune..." she whispered. "It's okay to be a bit rough if you want to."

"I-I don't want to hurt you..." they were both completely aware that there was nothing Jaune could do that could hurt her, but Vi still felt a happy tingle course throughout her body at the concern reflected within his voice. She placed a lick on the bottom of his head as her hand continued to pump him up and down, and Jaune couldn't help but throw his head back against the armrest of the couch and groan loudly at the incredible feeling.

His hands once again found her purple locks and Vi happily let him push her head down on his cock, easily taking him down to the base. She looked up at him, silver eyes meeting cobalt, and then she started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, her tongue snaking its way around him while her hand not playing with his testicles reached up to intertwine with his.

Despite his protest, Jaune knew that she wanted him to be rough, She wouldn't have said that for no reason. He grabbed a firmer hold of her hair and started to help her, pulling her up and down on cock in a semi-fast rhythm. Jaune shook as he neared his end, but stopped when Vi tapped him on his leg. This, he knew, had to mean stop. So he did. She pulled off of him and started to jack him off again, this time at a quicker pace. She gasped as his cock throbbed in her hand "Jaune, it's okay to get it all over me. I won't mind if you make a mess..." he could hear the love in her voice, and it just made it harder to hold it in.

"You won't even mind if it's in your h-hair? N-Noir hates that..."

"It's okay, I promise..." the calm, loving smile she had at that moment was it for him, he couldn't stop himself. He bucked his hips as he came, and Vi let out a happy squeal as his cum landed all over her face, and even, as Jaune had feared, in her hair.

The feeling of Jaune's hot, sticky cum all over her face and in her hair was magical to Vi. She had made him cum, just like he had done for her just a few moments ago, and now she was covered in her 'reward'. She brought up a finger to her face, wiping some of the semen from her eye, and she caught Jaune starting at her, panting still from his orgasm, as she brought that finger to her lips. Jaune having his eyes on her as she tasted his cum somehow made the whole experience even better, and Vi moaned in delight at the salty taste of his seed. It was incredible, and she couldn't wait to get more.

"You taste great, Jaune..." she whispered sultrily as she wiped from more cum off her cheek and greedily licked it off her finger.

Violet covered in his cum was one of the most erotic images Jaune had ever seen, maybe even more so than the pictures of Noir he already had.

The sight really didn't help his situation, as his erection was still present. Vi noticed and giggled. "Oh yes, I said we would go all the way didn't I? Hold on just one moment..." she got off of the couch and made her way to their father's desk, and upon opening the drawer pulled out a box of condoms. "I don't think he'll notice one missing," she said. Jaune watched as she walked back to him and opened the small package. She placed the condom over his erection and sat back down beside him.

"You're so beautiful..." she giggled happily and leaned down to kiss him on his nose.

"Why thank you, Jaune. You're not so bad yourself." He smiled goofily as she crawled up to him, and placed her pussy up against his cock. She moaned, realizing what she was about to do was quite possibly one of the worst things she could do. But she didn't care. She wanted this, _badly,_ and she knew they were ready.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, moaning happily as Jaune filled her up completely. The feeling of someone else inside her was something that Vi didn't know she had missed until this moment. "Oh~..." she moaned as she continued to lower herself, finally hitting the base of Jaune's cock and letting out a sigh of delight. This wasn't just for Jaune anymore, she too needed this, even if she hadn't realized it.

"V-Vi... it feels so good..." Jaune groaned, the feeling of Vi all around his shaft being distinctly different than Noir had been. Vi wasn't as tight as Noir had been, and not as wet, but it still felt absolutely amazing to Jaune.

She didn't respond, she couldn't. Her mind was just a haze of colors and thoughts. She started grinding into him slowly, getting used to the feeling of having something inside of her after so long. She had never been much for toys, though she did have quite a few. Hardly using them was a blessing in disguise it seemed, as the feeling was intensified from her not having felt it in a while. She started to grind a bit faster, and her entire body heated up as she began to pant. Jaune writhed in pleasure underneath her, moaning her name with every single motion she made.

She was in charge now, she was on top, and she was going to show him just how good sex could feel when you were with the right partner. Not that she didn't think Noir was a good partner for him, but she wanted to show him more pleasure than she ever could. She didn't mind sharing, but at that moment, she wanted to be his only. She started bouncing slowly on his cock, making sure that he felt every inch of her pussy surrounding him. "Jaune... it feels so good having you inside of me..."

Jaune didn't answer, he couldn't answer, just like she had unable to. Finally he was getting the release he had sought for, finally he could feel someone else around his shaft, finally he could have sex with someone he loved dearly once again. But he wanted to feel more of Vi, he wanted more contact. She continued slowly bouncing on him as Jaune sat up and put his arms around Vi's neck, making her meet his eyes before he leaned up and kissed her deeply and pulled her down on top of him.

"Vi..." he moaned into the kiss.

"Jaune..." she sighed into the kiss.

They were connected in a way no brother and sister ever should, and both Jaune and Vi loved every second of it. They let out a shared moan as Jaune began meeting Violet's bounces with thrusts into her, making their hips slam together with a wet slap and making the pleasure for them both increase dramatically.

"Oh... Jaune- I- I'm gonna cum again..." he started slamming into her harder as she started to moan even louder than ever before. "O-ohhhh fuck, Jaune... I want to feel you cum inside me!" He cursed silently, knowing that that was impossible. Violet knew it was impossible as well, but she still said it, because in that moment there was no condom in her mind, and the thought of Jaune's cum filling her pussy made her even more hot. Vi made a small mental note to start taking pills so she could feel it.

"I'm cumming, sis!" Jaune said, speeding up as fast as he could. There were a few more thrusts, and then the both of them held completely still as their bodies exploded in a mess of orgasmic shivers and frantic kissing. Jaune tongue finally won against hers for the first time as her entire body and mind was rendered useless from pleasure.

For several moments, they just laid there, cuddling in the aftermath of what was a huge event. Violet realized that now things would be different for her and Jaune. No longer would there talking sessions be filled with a few kisses and hours of talking. In fact, the talking might take a back seat for a while. She was okay with that now. Jaune had showed her true pleasure, and she wasn't entirely sure she could resist feeling that again if he asked for it.

Knowing that something had to happen, she got up and got dressed quickly as her still shaky body would allow before taking the condom off of Jaune's now flaccid penis. She grabbed a few tissues off of the desk and wrapped it up in a few layers before placing it in her pocket. She would have to dispose of it in the trash outside, so no one would see it. She quickly helped Jaune up, and he wiped his eyes before getting dressed himself. Violet sprayed the couch with fabric refresher and flipped the cushions over so no one would notice. After taking a big sniff of the room, she realized that all trace of them having done anything but talk was gone, and she gave Jaune a bright, happy smile and a laugh.

"Thank you, Jaune," she said, bending down and kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss and hugged her.

"You're welcome big sis." Violet walked over to the door and unlocked it. "I think I need to uh, lay down a bit. Or something. I'll talk to you later, Vi." She nodded her head and Jaune made his way out of the room, noticing that, this time, things were a lot calmer than any other time he had done stuff like this. There was no Verte yelling about his precious innocence, there was no Noir acting over-protective, and there was no mischief and or mayhem in sight.

Rouge was probably bored out of her mind.

He made his way into his shared bedroom, and realized that it was empty. Verte and Noir must have gone off somewhere else. He closed the door behind him, but froze when someone knocked on the door to the bathroom connecting his and his siblings' bedrooms. "Jaune," Rose's voice called from the other side. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said. There was a small bit of silence on the other end, and then a sigh. The door opened up, and Jaune no longer felt tired. Rose looked like a mess. She was wrapped in her favorite blanket, and she had a bad case of bedhead, like she had been asleep all day.

"Can we talk? About this whole thing going on right now between you and all of us?"

He nodded and they made their way over to Jaune's bed, sitting down side by side with Rose laying her head on her big brother's shoulder. He felt warm against her side, like he always did, and she cuddled up a little closer to him and smiled as his hand landed on her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked dumbly as he pulled Rose closer to him, feeling a little lost. He knew Rose had figured out what they were doing, she was very attentive after all, but after their kiss in the library, which seemed such a long time ago now that he thought back to it, they hadn't really done much. He hadn't touched her like he had everyone else, and she had never asked him to. He could still recall the feeling of his lips on hers, like he could with all his sisters, but other than that he didn't have events between them that he could replay like he did with Noir, Blanc, and now Violet.

"Did you... like it when we kissed?" she asked. Jaune really didn't remember too much of said kiss, but he did remember the feelings that came with it. At the time it felt great, like he was just doing his thing to make her happy. That was the only intention he had for that kiss, was to get Rose out of her slump. And that had ended badly. Spectacularly so, in fact. But he did enjoy the kiss itself, if only because it took Rose's mind off of things.

"I did, yeah. Did you want to do it again?" Rose blushed, and curled up eve closer to him.

"You know what? I don't know. I've only been thinking about it recently because... well, you've been doing all these things with the others. And I'm not too clear exactly on what you've been doing, because let's face it, our parents suck at giving the talk, and school isn't really helping much. I can't get my head around it." Jaune nodded his head in understanding. Rose had trouble at certain subjects, and their parents were _bad_ at it. Hell, Violet was to thank for his understanding of it all. "I... I was just wondering if you could... teach me. Not now! I-I mean, unless you want to, I just-"

Jaune leaned down and kissed her softly.

She sighed into the kiss and offered no resistance, just enjoying the way Jaune moved his lips against hers. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was a lousy kisser at best. Jaune was the first person she had ever kissed for 'real', but before that she and some of her friends had gotten together and tried just touching their lips against one another's. Each and every person she had tried it with had told her that they didn't think it felt as good as the others and knowing that had made her sad. But now, when Jaune was kissing her, thinking that she was a bad kisser was the farthest thing from her mind, and he had said he _did_ like their previous kiss.

Jaune didn't deepen the kiss and they broke apart after a minute of just letting their lips move against the other's. He smiled down at Rose and she blushed slightly but still smiled back.

"Of course I'll help you, Rose. What kind of big brother would I be if I abandoned my cute little sister when she wanted help?" She giggled at his words and leaned up to peck him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks, big bro. You're the best." _'And I know what I want to give you as your birthday present now...'_

It was still a few weeks off, but of course, that didn't matter. Rose was already excited. The only thing she had to do now was decide on what to get Merron, as well. "Do you think... we could kiss some more though? Just for a bit?" He laughed, and pulled her close as he fell back onto his bed.

"Sure, lil sis. Anything you want." He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into another kiss as she laid her head beside his on his pillow, and she smiled into it. She promised herself then that she would get better at it, if only to show Jaune what she was capable of. She had a goal now, she wanted to impress her big bro. She wanted to wow him. So she deepened the kiss herself, much to Jaune's surprise. He went with it, pulling her closer and placing a hand on her side.

She seemed a bit more timid at that, but only pulled away with a gasp for a second before kissing him again. She had never really felt so hot in her entire life, and she didn't exactly know how to continue on with their fun. Jaune licked her lips, and she let out a surprised squeak and blushed redder than Rouge's hair. She let him in, timidly, unsurely, and let out a small moan as her small tongue met his. She explored his mouth slowly, and realized that Jaune wasn't moving his tongue a lot. _'Is he giving me a chance to learn...?'_ She very carefully started to lick at his tongue, and then he moved his slowly, gently, making sure that Rose remained in the lead the whole time.

They continued on for a few more minutes before Rose pulled away, panting and red-faced, a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Th-that was amazing," she said between her pants. She looked up to Jaune and saw the lustful look in his eyes. It disappeared, however, as he shook his head slightly.

"You did a good job, lil sis," he said, affectionately ruffling her hair.

Below them, on the floor of the bathroom, Merron slept happily, her pants and underwear completely ruined.

 **Maxaro: You know the deal by now. Sinning, reviews, hellfire, oh my!**


	10. Exploration

**Maxaro: So, it's been a while since we last updated this thing, and believe us, we're really sorry about that. We kinda lost our "interest" and drive for this fic for a while, both of us feeling unsure as to where we were heading, but we're back now and we've got clear directions this time for all of you to enjoy. however, if you really want someone to blame for the lack of updates, it should be me, not Salter. I've been really stressed out over school, my emotional state, and just my life in general so I haven't had the energy needed to sit down and write with Salter, and for that I feel I should apologize. Sure, I can't decide how my brain will act in response to stress, but I still want to say sorry for the lack of updates.**

 **Please enjoy this newest chapter of our sin.**

After Jaune and Violet's latest meeting, things started to return to normal in the the Arc household. Jaune returned to school, along with all his sisters, and things began to feel calmer again. Days passed without much incident and Jaune felt that the tension he had felt building in the house was finally starting to disappear, or at least hide for a moment. He was happy it was seemingly gone and that his sisters were less hostile towards each other. Sure, he had a mountain of homework waiting for him when he returned to school since most of his and Noir's study sessions had ended with him either falling asleep or them giving up in favor of kissing, but to Jaune that was a price he was absolutely willing to pay if it meant his sisters weren't fighting.

When he returned to his classes he was met with quite a few questions about his absence, though any answer he gave was either cryptic or just a flat out lie. He loved doing things with his sisters. Kissing them, touching them, getting touched _by_ them, it was all incredible, but he had at least partly begun to understand that it wasn't what most people called 'right'. He thought it was completely stupid, but Violet had been insistent on him not telling anyone about anything they had been doing, and Jaune really didn't want to disappoint his biggest sister.

Welcoming him back, with a big smile, was also that weird, kinda plain girl that had talked with him on the bus all those weeks ago. Jaune still felt that he should know who she was aside from her name, Amor, but something felt like it was blocking the information. He had even asked Merron about it once, but she had just told him not to worry about it and stop paying attention to the girl. Then she had kissed him.

So Jaune decided to do just that, basically ignore the girl. And so far it had worked pretty well. He just pretended there was nothing about her that rubbed him the wrong way, even as he sat reading a history book... opposite to her in the library.

Yep, there was absolutely _nothing_ about her that made him feel weird or awkward, in fact he felt quite _comfortable_ sitting near her. He _loved it_ when she took his focus off of more important things with small talk too. Normally he would be happy talking to anyone about X-Ray and Vav, but, for some reason, Jaune just felt annoyance every time he had to look up from his book. His studies were far more important for once, Violet had made that clear. She wanted to see him excel in his studies, and that turned out to be the inspiration he needed to try harder. After all she had promised him plenty of 'rewards' if he managed to get better grades than usual. He knew what that meant, and he very much wanted those rewards. Perhaps more than anything.

So Jaune felt delighted when Amor left, she was getting on his nerves and he wasn't sure just how long he could hold out without calling in reinforcement from Verte. After their little incident, they had been a bit more close, and she a little bit more accepting of the affection he felt and received from the others. But still, she would gladly send someone away if they were annoying _her_ Jaune, and Jaune himself was well aware of that. He didn't know how many times he found his hand nearly going for his phone in his pocket.

He looked over to Rose at the table across from his as a few more students left the area, and she looked so frustrated yet again. It was like the last time he had been alone with her in the library, except now he could tell her frustration was from work more than it was from her new monthly pains. He closed his book and decided to change seats. Walking over to her, the first thing he noticed was that she was chewing on her pencil. The second thing he noticed was that she was chewing it so hard that pretty soon she would end up biting _through_ it.

"You need any help?" He asked carefully, and Jaune could have sworn he heard an audible **snap** as Rose jumped, biting down on her pencil hard, apparently not having noticed him 'sneaking' up on her. She turned towards him after trying to discreetly spit out the piece of pen in her mouth, her cheeks slightly flushed from a mix of frustration and embarrassment, but most, if not all, of her irritation disappeared when she noticed just who it was who had startled her.

Jaune was standing behind her, smiling his usual goofy smile, obviously trying not to laugh at her apparent fright, and Rose couldn't help but smile back at him as she nodded and he took a seat beside her. The thing that had gotten her so worked up was the algebraic formula laid out before her, the multiple numbers and letters feeling like a whirlwind of confusion to the pink haired girl. Rose Arc was many things, but good at math was not one of them, or at least not this kind of math. Usually she would ask Violet for help with this kind of stuff, but she would gladly take any help she could get, and she hoped Jaune just being with her would make everything a little less annoying.

"What seems to be the issue here?" Jaune asked after a moment of looking at the papers laid out on the table they were sitting at, hearing Rose sigh heavily from beside him. He had never had much trouble with math, or any 'logic' based subject, really, so he wasn't really sure just what it was Rose needed help with.

"I don't know..." she groaned silently, fighting the urge just to slam her head against the sea of papers. "I'm so lost I don't even understand how lost I am."

"Is it really that bad?" She sent him a desperate look, and felt the need to bang her head against the table even harder than she wanted to before. "Um, I can't really help if you don't know what the problem is." She let out a conflicted whine, clearly not understanding any of the emotions she was currently experiencing.

"What is math? Why must academics hate me so?!" She screamed. Quietly. Somehow. She was in a library after all. Jaune bit his tongue to stop a slight chuckle from escaping his lips. "I just... ugh! I don't know how to explain this, let alone phrase the question I need answered. I just need a break..."

"Rose... If it's making you feel this bad, you can take one." Like a switch had been flicked, as soon as the words had left Jaune's lips, Rose smiled and pushed her work away from her, and it was clear to Jaune that she was incredibly thankful for his suggestion. She reached down into her backpack and pulled out her water bottle, and Jaune watched as she took a generous gulp. "You forgot to drink again didn't you?" Rose paused and gave him a sheepish look. She always did get so worked up over all the work she was given.

He smiled at how cute the look made her look and merely went back to reading his own book while Rose slumped slightly in her seat, the breath she let out being heavy enough to make the papers pushed away from her flutter slightly. She really was tired, he realized, and he felt a pang of sympathy go through his heart. He watched from the side as she shifted in her seat after a moment of just sitting there limply, her mouth twisting into a small frown, and then she she opened her eyes and sent him a look.

Jaune said nothing as Rose scooted her chair closer to his, the noise from the chair's legs scraping against the floor making a few other students around the library send them looks, but Rose didn't give a damn. She was tired and wanted to rest for a moment, so she needed a good pillow. When her chair was touching Jaune's she happily leaned against her brother's side, resting her head on his shoulder as she let her mind escape from the horrible math infested world before her. She knew she would have to go back to her work soon, lest she be late for her next class, but right now she just wanted to relax a little.

The sight of the two Arc siblings sitting together like this was nothing new, so none of the other students bothered to as much as look twice at the pair, and Jaune was grateful no one was looking. He didn't like the attention and he certainly didn't want to disturb his little sister.

There was something exceedingly comfortable about their position, though it didn't look it to most. Jaune felt comfort in the fact that Rose was getting some rest, and Rose felt comfort in the fact that she no longer had exclusively math on her brain. That kind of stuff was never too good to focus on for long periods of time, and she didn't like to strain herself. She had just been feeling so pressured lately.

"Jaune, do you think... maybe you could teach me some more about... you-know-what later?" He looked down at her from his book, and her eyes were sparkling in a way. She always was undoubtedly the cutest member in the family, only ever having been beaten in terms of cuteness by himself when he was younger. There had been a period of time where all of his sisters dressed him in cute dresses and put his hair in cute styles. Even he had to admit he looked adorable back then. He wondered where those pictures went very briefly before focusing back on Rose.

Now that he was older, she was the cutest once again, and he was just as weak as everyone else was to her. "Of course we can, sis!" He ruffled her hair and she let out a giggle. She closed her eyes and rested against his side once more. It wasn't long before people started to leave the library to head to their own classes or to just spend their break elsewhere, but Jaune had stayed in the hopes that he would impress Violet. Of course, Rose was still with him, napping against his side. He figured she could use more of a rest.

While Rose's breathing was calm and regular, she wasn't asleep. At least not yet. She didn't doubt for a second that she _could_ fall asleep against Jaune's incredibly comfy shoulder, but she didn't want to risk it. She hadn't been sleeping as well as could have recently, and if she fell asleep now she would never fall asleep later tonight. So she kept herself awake by focusing on Jaune's comfy shoulder. Now, thinking about such a thing might have made most people sleepy, but to Rose it just made her feel excited. Because she was with her brother, who she loved, and they were going to kiss later. Jaune was going to teach her how to do kissing for real and she felt excited by the prospect of feeling his lips against hers again.

 _'Come to think about it, he kissed me the first time here in the library... at that table right over there... man, it sucks that Vi had to come and stop us...'_ Rose thought as she opened one of her eyes and looked up at Jaune's lips, the bottom one gently stuck between his teeth as he read his book. Unconsciously, Rose let her tongue run over her own lips as she gazed as Jaune's, feeling the same warmth she had felt when they had made out on his bed a few days ago erupt in her chest. She knew that they couldn't kiss in public, Vi had been really clear about that, but as Rose cast a quick glance around the slowly emptying room she couldn't help the twinge of want pulling at her insides. _'No one will notice one small one, right...?'_

She pulled at Jaune's hoodie slightly, still as hesitant as could be as she gazed around the room. There were a few students left, but all of them had their heads stuck in their books and weren't paying attention. "What is it, sis?" Jaune asked, looking down at her. He had thought she was asleep. She grabbed a tighter hold of his hoodie and lifted herself up to plant a kiss on her big brother's lips. Jaune had to freeze at the feeling, it having been a few days since they had shared anything more than a tight hug.

His mind went completely blank and his lips went numb as if hers were coated in poison. He pushed forward, unable to hold himself back from deepening her simple show of affection. A simple, swift kiss on the lips wouldn't have been bad if they had pulled away immediately after, but neither would have been satisfied by that. Rose moaned as Jaune's tongue swiped against her lips and her heart jumped as she feared someone had heard her.

They pulled away immediately and checked subtly around them, upon seeing no one watching, they went back to studying. Rose to get her mind off of Jaune, and Jaune to get his mind off of Rose. Of course it was never that simple. In just a few minutes, they were the only ones left in the library. And they couldn't hold themselves back anymore.

"Rose...?" Jaune whispered quietly, afraid that if his voice was anything but silent they would be somehow spotted, even though they were alone, and called out for kissing in public. He didn't really _care_ if someone caught him with any of his sisters, but he really didn't want to disappoint Vi after she had told him so many times that everything would be better if they kept it a secret. His whisper was answered by Rose with a nod as she stared blankly at her math book, trying to think about anything aside from how much she just wanted to smash her lips against Jaune's. "L-let's head somewhere more private..."

Once more, Rose nodded, though even as she and Jaune stood up from their seats, excitement rushed through her veins. She took Jaune's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly, and by it she let herself be lead further into the library, heading into the back behind a massive bookshelf. They were alone now, but still they felt the need to hide away before they did anything they could get punished for. Now, though... now they were alone.

"Jaune..." Rose gasped as she let herself get pushed up slightly again the bookshelf they were hiding behind. She was just a little shorter than Jaune, neither of them having started their growth spurts yet, but still it felt like her brother towered over her as she put her arms around his neck and pulled his lips against hers. "Teach me how to kiss..."

He tilted his head to the side and she to the opposite side; their lips only inches apart and decreasing as Rose's started to quiver in anticipation. In one split second they connected and Jaune didn't let thing escalate for a moment. In his experience, these things needed to be cared for, they needed to be built up. You couldn't just jump in. It would ruin everything. The first time they had made out, there was hardly any real tongue kissing involved. Rose was just learning, so it was less passionate. She was testing the waters. And despite how close they had gotten just a few minutes ago they still hadn't crossed that barrier.

But Jaune couldn't wait to change that. He wanted to give Rose everything he had given the others. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to taste her. She moaned as his tongue made contact with her lips again, and this time there was no pulling back, instead she opened her mouth to his and their tongues started their duet.

She remembered everything she had took note of last time, and her tongue immediately went to work. Jaune loved the feeling of her smaller tongue against his, he loved the feeling of pushing her up against the bookshelf. His hands made their way down her shoulders, and she gasped as his hands found her tummy.

When it came to kissing almost everyone else, Jaune had been the one on the receiving side, only going along with Noir, Blanc, Vi, or Rouge's lead, but with Rose it was he who was the experienced one. The one in the lead. The one on top. And he loved the feeling almost as much as he loved the happy, pleasured moans and whimpers Rose was letting out against his lips as her hands clutched him tighter against her. "R-Rose..." he gasped out breathlessly as he pulled back, much to Rose's dismay, to take a quick breath, but soon any complaint his little sis had planned on uttering were silenced as he once again kissed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. He wasn't really that sure of what he was doing, not really having _learned_ any techniques himself yet, but from the way Rose moaned, Jaune _suspected_ she still liked it, so he just went along with whatever felt right.

His hands were traveling along her tummy and sides, hiking up her shirt as he went higher and higher on her body until he reached her ribcage. They were pressed flush against one another, Rose trying to pull him ever closer, and Jaune could feel his pants begin to tighten as she moaned loudly when he sucked gently on her tongue. He hadn't honestly planned on doing anything like _that_ when he pulled away Rose to this corner, but if she showed any signs of wanting it too he would gladly comply... but then he recalled just where they were...

At school... in the library... with their classes having started a few minutes ago...

They pulled away for one more breath, and Rose turned away from him for a short moment, her face flushed completely. She was breathing heavily and she was starting to sweat. "Jaune, I feel weird... is that supposed to happen? Is this what being aroused feels like?" He grabbed her hands and squeezed gently.

"That's how Noir described it to me when I asked, she said it felt a little weird at first for girls though." Rose visibly relaxed at his words and smiled. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes, I think I can... get used to it." She took the initiative this time, and pulled Jaune right back to her lips. He wasn't complaining, it meant she was eager to learn everything she could. She had asked him to be her teacher, and he wasn't going take that lightly. Jaune's hands once again started to hitch her shirt up, this time even further. Rose didn't even think about wanting him to stop. If her sisters had shown him everything already, she knew she could to. And she really did want to show him, she wanted to see his reaction.

She wondered if that was okay...

"You can take my shirt off, big bro..." Rose mumbled into their kiss, and Jaune gladly did so, revealing her small, pink bra to the world. She was blushing more than ever at this point, her face as red as Rouge's hair.

"You look so cute," Jaune gushed, kissing her again more softly than before.

Even as her cheeks burned brighter at his words, Rose smiled at Jaune, letting her own hands wander down from his head and neck to his shoulders, and from there down to his sides, and finally to his crotch. She wasn't at all experienced when it came to sexual stuff, she only knew what she had overheard from when their mother talked to Violet or Blanc, but she still knew where a guys penis was. Most likely, she had seen Jaune's before when they were younger, and he had most likely seen her naked too, but Rose couldn't remember any of that, so when she felt the tent in Jaune's trousers she felt surprised at just how big it felt in her hands.

"R-Rose...!" Jaune gasped out, surprised at his little sister's forwardness, not having felt her hand's descent while looking at her small but gorgeous chest. As soon as he spoke up, Rose removed her hands, afraid she might have done something wrong or that it had hurt.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong!? I'm sor-!" Before she could finish apologizing, Jaune kissed her again, deeply, and moved her hand back to his pants before he started to gently massage her still bra clad chest, his actions causing a loud, surprised moan to reverberate inside Rose's throat. She had never thought touching her breasts could feel so good.

Her hand on Jaune's crotch wasn't moving, and as soon as she realized that she started making a small circular rubbing motion, just hoping that the simple contact would feel good for him. He groaned into her ear and she knew it did. The flame in her stomach grew intense as his hands continued their work on her small breasts. She wasn't anywhere close to big, she was still developing after all, she was just starting to go through puberty.

"Jaune I... I want more..." it was a simple statement, but it served to make Jaune's erection twitch. Mostly because it was his little sister that had said it. Rose let out a strained whine and decided that this wasn't going to be enough. She wanted more for sure, and the only way she was going to get more, she had managed to pick up from basic knowledge, was shedding more clothing. "Help me take my bra off..."

Jaune complied without hesitation, any care about getting caught disappearing like sanity around Rouge, and he moved his hands from Rose's breasts to the clasp of her bra on her back, moaning as Rose kept rubbing his throbbing erection through his trousers. He found the clasp to her bra quite quickly and after a moment of distracted yet hurried fiddling, the pink bra fell from Rose's chest, letting Jaune, for the first time in years, see his little sister's small yet plump breasts and the dark, almost maroon nipples crowning them.

Rose doubted that her cheeks could get any hotter or redder, but she refrained from covering up with her free hand, keeping it around Jaune's neck as he stared almost hungrily down at her boobs. She wanted him to see all of her, even if it made her embarrassed, and from the way the trouser-tent in her hand once again twitched she could guess he liked what he saw. And that thought made Rose happy, that Jaune liked her body even if some of the other boys in class teased her and called her ugly. It made her feel as if she was just as beautiful and sexy as her sisters.

But she wanted to hear him say it too, so she could be sure he liked what he saw. "Jaune... d-do you... do you like my boobs...?"

"I love them," Jaune whispered as he leaned down to kiss her again. "They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful..." he moved down to her neck and kissed her skin gently, making her heart thump fast and hard, and making her lose her mind. He really did love her body, like he loved the others'. It made her feel so happy, and so giddy, that Rose couldn't wait to show him the rest. But that could wait for a bit, he was still too clothed for her own liking. She wanted to see him naked too, even if the thought was a bit scary. She just kept repeating to herself that it was like when they were younger.

She pulled up his hoodie, and he separated from her, helping her throw it off along with his shirt. He wasn't anywhere close to the men she had seen on TV, and in the movies, but she didn't even care. Here he was in front of her, and he looked handsome, and hot, to her, and he was kissing her neck and making her feel like she was the prettiest girl in the world, and she loved him all the more for it. Her hands found his zipper, and he gasped a little as she pulled it down. She was being so direct, but Jaune couldn't deny that loved it. She unbuttoned his jeans and they fell to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers with his jeans around his ankles.

If someone were to catch them now, there would be no way to explain this, but for some reason, that made it better. Rose didn't care if someone caught them for a different reason now. She wanted to wait until his birthday, but she wasn't sure she could now, not when Jaune had turned her on so much. If that's really what the feeling in her stomach was.

Rose leaned down and undid her own jeans. She had worn the most wholesome, family friendly clothing imaginable when she started getting noticed by people, but now she just wanted it all off. If Jaune was the only one to notice her, she wouldn't care, she would love it.

Her panties were a pair of plain red ones she had had for a while, but to Jaune Rose might as well have been wearing the black lace set that Noir had showed him, he was too turned on to notice or care anymore. Anything even close to Rose was sexy in his mind at the moment. What he did notice, however, was the small, damp stain on the front of them. It was maybe the size of a small marble, but Jaune now knew from experience just what it meant, and when Rose caught where he was looking she became scared for a moment. Had she peed her pants? In front of Jaune!?

Before she had a chance to say something, Jaune's hand landed on the stain and a feeling like if someone had made 10.000 volts of electricity course through her body met Rose's unprepared mind. She had in no way suspected someone touching her pussy, even if it was through her panties, could feel so good, or even good at all for that matter. It was a completely new and foreign feeling, but she absolutely loved it and, as Jaune started to gently run his fingers up and down her clothed slit, the stain began to slowly grow until it was the width of two of his fingers. And then two and a half. And then almost three.

"Jaune!" Rose whined as Jaune stroked her panty-clad mound, his other hand beginning to massage and grope her chest again. She could tell the stain in her panties had become bigger ever since Jaune started to touch her and the amazing feeling had begun to spread throughout her body, but she didn't feel at all like she was peeing. And it certainly didn't smell like it either. This was something else. Something good. "O-oh god, please d-don't stop!"

Jaune never planned on it, even whilst Rose stopped rubbing him, but he didn't mind, the mere feeling of her warm, wet, clothed sex against his fingers and the sounds emanating from Rose's throat were enough for him to remain rock hard.

He kept on kissing at her neck and pushing her even harder against the bookshelf as he rubbed her pussy, and the sounds of pleasure from Rose just grew louder, and louder, and louder, until Jaune was sure that if anyone so much as walked by the door to the library they would hear her, but he wasn't scared. Classes were in session, and no one would ever be caught dead near the library when they didn't have to be. Rose started to thrust against his hand in time with his movements, and a mewl got caught in her throat. He moved her panties to the side, but didn't bother to pull back and look, he would see it all in due time. She moaned the loudest he had ever heard any one of his sisters moan as his fingers made contact with her sensitive flesh.

Rose felt a pressure building, but it was a good pressure. She had never felt anything like it before, and as good as it felt, it scared her. It scared her so much when her knees buckled, and she felt like she was losing control of her body. It was heaven but it felt so uncomfortable at the same time in the position she was in. "J-Jaune I- oh, god- stop!" She nearly pushed Jaune back, but he listened to her request instantly and she was allowed to breathe as he moved away from her slightly.

"I-is everything okay?" Rose nodded slowly, feeling that she was recovering from her mini freak out. She must have been about to cum, as it was apparently called, she realized. But it felt so different from the build up... she bit her lip and shook her head. She might have ruined the atmosphere by telling him to stop, she might have ruined everything. She felt the feeling ebb away fast, and she felt herself calming down completely.

"Don't worry about me, let's... focus on you." She licked her lips, looking down at the surprisingly large bulge in Jaune's underwear. It might have just been that her hands were so small, but, that didn't really matter. It was big to her. Could she really do this? She had heard about it from her friends in hushed whispers, she had looked it up on the internet and nearly got in trouble looking at pictures. Did boys really like it?

Jaune's mind was wiped completely clean when he saw Rose fall to her knees. She lifted some of her medium length pink hair out of her eyes, and smiled up at Jaune as her hands found the hem of his boxers. She was certainly ready to face this, it seemed. Inside, however, Rose was fighting a demon that she had been fighting for a while now. One that held the mask of growing up. She really wanted to be an adult, and this seemed like a good start, but... she knew she was still a child. That knowledge was really the only thing holding her back. How could she even hope to satisfy Jaune as someone older would be able to, when all she knew was being young?

She steeled herself and shook her head, her hair falling right back into her eyes as she pulled his boxers down all the way. She let out a shocked gasp as she finally laid eyes on Jaune's cock. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, and in fact, was kind of... hot? She subconsciously licked her lips again as the heat came back.

She would try her hardest to satisfy her big brother, after all, she was still learning. Surely he didn't expect her to be as good as the others? She looked up at him with unsure eyes, and he nodded gently as her hand paused halfway. When she finally grasped his length in her tiny hand, she let out a sharp breath.

It was hot in her hand, and it twitched as Jaune let out a small moan of her name. She loved hearing her name being said in such a way.

Gently, she ran her hand over his length, marveling at both the heat and size of it. To her, it was massive, the biggest she had ever seen, but then again she hadn't really seen any penises in real life before now. Aside from the warmth and size, the thing that stood out most to Rose was the smell, the musk coming from the hard cock in her hands. It was a pugnant but, to her, oh so exciting smell. She couldn't help but take a long, deep breath, cementing the heady scent deep within her memory as one of the most incredible thing she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Jaune's crotch, unable to help herself, and gently nudged and nuzzled his cock with her face, taking in breath after breath to feel more of the amazing smell. Then, as she opened her eyes, her brother's shaft pressed lightly against her cheek, a stray thought hit Rose.

 _'If just the smell is this good, just how delicious must the taste be...?'_ She wondered as she looked up at Jaune once again, his face twisted in pleasure. She loved seeing him like this, knowing that _she_ was the one making him feel good.

"Rose..." Jaune bit out again as the head of his cock twitched against Rose's soft, pink cheek, her deep breaths causing hot air to blow onto him. A small, microscopic part of him yelled at him for doing this. They were at school, classes were underway, and yet here he was, with his little sister kneeling before him and his cock rubbing against her face. That part, however, was quickly squashed as Rose's hand began to move along his length, her small palm working him slowly and gently.

"D-does it feel g-good, big bro...?" She whispered as she continued to rub her face against him.

"It f-feels amazing," he said slowly as she added her second hand into the mix, nearly cradling his cock in her hands as she pressed the side of his shaft into her cheek. She adored the feeling of his hot flesh against her face, and started slowly to jack him off at the same time. Jaune bit his bottom lip hard, and tried to contain all of the sounds that wanted to escape.

"D-don't hold them in... please..." Rose pleaded when she noticed he was becoming quiet, and Jaune complied, letting out another stream of words that made Rose blush. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, lightly tracing the tip of it against the side of his shaft as her hands continued their work. She loved the taste too. She let out a few whines and mewls, knowing that that would make it more pleasurable for him. He seemed to like the sounds when he was rubbing her after all. "Big brother..."

She turned her head and started to suck where she was previously licking, and Jaune couldn't help but curse at the amazing feeling of her soft lips and her tongue. Rose had a habit of using copious amounts of chap stick and flavored lip balm, and it made her lips feel heavenly against his cock. "M-more..." His hand found her head, and her heart skipped a beat. He really was loving this... loving _her_...

She slowly sucked her way to the head of his cock, and lovingly gave it a gentle kiss, some pre-cum leaking onto her lips.

A low, delighted moan escaped her throat as the taste made itself known to her. It was salty and just pugnant as Jaune smell, and Rose absolutely adored it. She needed more.

Still taking deep breaths through her nose, Rose began to slowly and tentatively lick at her brother's head, paying close attention to his urethra since it was from there all his delicious precum came from. Every time a droplet of said precum emerged, Rose quickly licked it away, moaning each time she could taste the saltiness of it.

Jaune let his head fall back against the bookcase he was leaning against as Rose licked more and more of his head, her hands still slowly stroking his length. Something about the obvious joy Rose practically beamed out as she serviced him made the experience all the more pleasurable for him, and Jaune had to admit this felt even better than what Blanc, Noir, and even Violet had done. Had his hands not been clutching the shelves of the bookcase behind him, he would have surely fallen to the floor by now from the immense pleasure alone, but, with how completely enraptured Rose seemingly was with licking him, he didn't want her to have to stop just so he could sit down.

"Shooo ghood~..." he heard her moan against him, her lips slowly, but surely closing over his head while her hands kept working diligently, and Jaune didn't fight back the urge to moan and groan at all as Rose's soft lips made contact with him once again.

"Fuck...! R-Rose...! You're i-incredible...!"

She opened her eyes and looked up to him, her eyes sparkling as she visually beamed at the praise. Rose had to admit it, and she didn't care how dirty and inappropriate it was; she adored sucking her brother's dick. She was in love with the action, the taste, the smell of it all... it was just like sucking a popsicle, which was now downgraded to the position of her _second_ favorite thing ever.

His cock was absolutely delicious to her, and his precum was such a delightful reward. She couldn't wait for the real _stuff_ though...

She took more of him into her mouth, and he let out the most ragged breath she had ever heard him let out before, and she felt so happy that it was she who was providing him with so much pleasure. Having him in her mouth made her feel such overwhelming joy that she was sure when they eventually did do more than this, it wouldn't even compare. She would be glad if she could just suck him forever and ever.

"Yhou tashte sho ghood, Jauhne~..." she whined against his head, and when he looked down, she looked so needy. Like she was absolutely begging for his cum, like she needed it more than anything in the world. He was going to give it to her... really soon.

"Fu- I- oh, Rose, I'm gonna cum-!"

"What's going on here~?" Both Jaune and Rose's eyes shot wide open as the telltale sound of Rouge Arc's playful voice met their ears and Rose stopped her tongue, mouth, and hand's movements immediately. Together, they slowly turned their eyes towards one of the ends of bookcase they had been hiding behind and that was where they found the owner of the voice that had so abruptly stopped them.

Standing there, with a big, almost predatory grin on her face was Rouge herself, her eyes gleaming with both mischief and arousal. She had been watching them for a while now, hidden away among the many bookcases that surrounded them, and while she had certainly enjoyed every minute of it she also felt that it had to stop. "Aren't you late for class, Rosy~?"

Rogue speaking up again broke both Jaune and Rose out of their horrified trance, and they both let out high shriek of surprise and fright as they quickly separated, Jaune falling on his butt leaning against the bookcase while Rose quickly covered her chest with her discarded shirt. Their fright only made Rouge smile wider and she let out a laugh at their behavior. She continued to watch as both Jaune and Rose got dressed as fast as they could, Jaune's still quite visible and unsatisfied erection only making the process harder for him.

When she was fully dressed, Rose ran like the wind away from her two siblings, her heart beating like crazy in her chest and her cheeks as scarlet as her sister's hair. Just why she ran she didn't even really know herself, but as soon as she saw Rouge and she realized the position her sister had found them in Rose's fight or flight instincts kicked in and she decided to 'fly'...

Leaving Jaune alone in the library with Rouge as she sprinted to her class...

"R-Rouge, what the hell..." Rouge laughed at her little brother's confusion. It had all happened so fast, and the fear the two of them had felt was oh so satisfying to Rouge. Jaune's heart rate calmed slightly, and Rouge felt a little bit saddened by the loss of the panicked aura. She was a little bit happy though, seeing as how he still wasn't fully clothed, and he didn't exactly mind being in her presence all the while.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything~... It would really be a shame if my little brother was left unsatisfied..." Rouge licked her lips as she said it, her playful voice turning lascivious and husky. Jaune shivered at the sound of it. "You know, while I was watching our little Rosy go to town on your cock, I was thinking to myself; it would be such a shame if all of your undoubtedly tasty cum went to her~."

She drew closer to Jaune, and smiled widely and mischievously. "O-oh, r-really?" Jaune stuttered out, and she nodded and let out the most Roguelike giggle he had ever heard, which was adorable as much as it was scary and arousing.

"You don't have to get dressed Jaune..." she whispered as she pulled his jeans and boxers back down to the floor and grabbed his cock, not hesitating for a second before starting to jack him off at a decent speed, Rose's saliva helping her hand slide across his shaft easily. As Jaune sat down and groaned at her actions, she leaned in as close to his ear as possible. "Because, right now, I want to make you feel better than Rose ever could~..."

Jaune could just barely think about giving Rouge a response before his legs locked up and his hips jerked forward against her soft, quickly working hand. The only handjob he had gotten before had been by Blanc, and it couldn't even compare to this. Rouge's pace started off as decent, but it quickly increased and the moans coming from Jaune's mouth only seemed to encourage her more. She helped him sit down on the floor, not stopping her hands movements, and sat herself down next to him so she could make sure none of Jaune's cum went to waste once he hit his limit. That would be a crime worthy of a new end times.

"Don't hold back, Jaune... give me all your cum~..." once again, Jaune's hips jerked, and his face twisted in pleasure, much like it had when Rose had been sucking his cock. Rouge found his expression to be quite a pleasant sight to look at while she worked his increasingly twitchy shaft, and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He was her favorite human, after all, and right now he was looking very _appealing_ with his mouth hanging open and his eyes shut tightly.

"R-Rouge!" Jaune moaned loudly, his mind becoming increasingly blank from the pleasure coursing throughout his body, and it wasn't until he felt Rouge's lips against his cheek that he opened his eyes. He knew Rouge was affectionate with him, more than with anyone else, but she had never given him a kiss like this before. Her kisses or hugs were always overwhelming for him, but this one was soft, caring, and downright loving in a way he never expected from her. He honestly didn't think Rouge had it in her to be this gentle, but that made the feeling of her lips gently meeting his cheek all the more special. The action wasn't crazy or fun, which was how he usually described Rouge, it was just a gentle, loving kiss on his cheek.

"Cum for me, Jaune~..." the feeling of Rouge's soft lips moving against his cheek as she spoke and the husky tone in which she said the words sent Jaune ever the edge, and his hips jerked on final time as Rogue smiled widely. She would get her reward now.

She held her free hand out and made sure that he came directly in it, thick, white substance filling her within seconds. She cupped the hand tightly, ensuring that none of his precious cum leaked out onto the floor. Jaune sat panting, his mind completely blown at just how amazing Rouge's hand had felt. "Oh! You came a lot, Jaune~! Good~..." Jaune watched as she moved his semen around the palm of her hand with her fingers curiously. "It's a lot more gooey than I imagined when watching porn!" Rouge chuckled happily, so unlike how she usually was. She was so out of character right now that Jaune wondered if this was _actually_ how she was. Curious, and happy… and maybe only _he_ got to see this side of her? That thought made him smile.

She leaned down and licked at the cum in her palm carefully, and let out a happy squeal as the taste made itself known to her tastebuds. "Yep, delicious, just as I thought~! Though, it's your cum, Jaune, so of course it is!"

Jaune felt a blush rush to his cheeks. He loved hearing Rouge so happy and her licking at her hand to drink all his cum was quite the enjoyable image, but he still couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at that Rouge would _love_ to drink something that had come from _there_ on his body. He hadn't really thought about it before with Noir, Blanc, or Violet, but all of them too had seemingly enjoyed his taste. It was just that Rouge was enjoying it a lot more than any of his other sisters.

Rouge just kept on licking her hand, the slurping noises her mouth made against her palm as she happily drank all of the cum Jaune had rewarded her with being very audible in the empty library, and when she finished and looked up at her brother's heated face she couldn't resist giggling. He was looking very cute, almost bashful while looking away from her face, and Rouge found herself feeling even happier as she turned him to face her completely, leaning in so that there was just a mere centimeter separating her lips from his. She usually despised cute and cuddly things, she was a being of pure death and destruction after all, but Jaune was the exception. He was not only allowed to look cute without her destroying him, but she also actually _liked_ when he was acting cute. He was just special like that. He was her special little brother, and as she hovered above his body, Rouge felt her chest began to feel odd, and the urge to close the distance between her lips and Jaune's grew far stronger as she thought about him.

"U-um... Rouge? Big sis? W-what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, not right away. She just stayed completely still, looking at his face. This period of inactivity was so unlike the Rouge Arc that Jaune was familiar with, the Rouge Arc that was known all across town as a crazy psychopath. Jaune never thought of her like that, but he knew everyone else did. What he had just witnessed, the somewhat odd turn of character that she had had when she found him and Rose, it just proved to him that she wasn't. This Rouge was playful, sexy, and loving in her own way.

She finally made a move when the feelings inside of her grew to be too strong for her to keep inside, and she did something new. Rouge had kissed him once before, and she was very passionate, very fast about her movements. This marked the second time they had kissed, and the second time she had made him cum for that matter. But there was something different about this time, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Aside from the fact that she was going slow and trying to make it as sensual as possible, that is.

Rouge let out a moan as her tongue entered Jaune's mouth, and she fawned at the noise of approval he made at his own taste. She was showing weakness, and she knew it. Jaune was so special to her, but she always managed to hide it when others were around by treating him the same as everyone else. She couldn't do that now, not when they were finally alone. She didn't care if she was being weak, she trusted Jaune not to tell anyone, and she trusted him not to betray her. He could hurt her if he wanted to and she'd probably never even lift a finger in retaliation, even though if it were anyone else she would smite them where they stood.

She knew he wouldn't though... unless, of course, she wanted him too. That was a fun thought.

She smiled into the kiss as Jaune's hands went around her neck, and Rouge had to have mental battle with herself to stop herself from cooing at the soft moans of approval he let out. She didn't want to risk expelling too much air in a coo when she could instead just keep kissing her adorable little brother. When she became the sole ruler of the wasteland she would leave behind after destroying Remnant, just like the Chaos Gods had foretold, Rouge decided that Jaune would be an excellent addition to her throne room. He could stand by her side all day, just waiting for her command, and then he could kiss her as much as she wanted... though she didn't like that plan as much as she thought she would. She didn't want to keep Jaune as a pet or a slave, he was her special human after all, he deserved special treatment.

 _'You'll get your own room, connecting to mine, of course, in my palace, and you can sit on my lap while I remotely tend to the suffering of the planet... and then you can be cute all day, and I can kiss you... because you're my special little brother who I never want to destroy...'_ Rouge thought as she continued to softly kiss Jaune, gently breaking it off after a moment so they could both catch their breaths. She was basically straddling him at this point, just like she had the last time they had kissed, but now there was no rush or heated lust in the moment. This time it was something different, something that made Rouge feel... _happy_ as Jaune stared up at her from his position underneath her.

"W-wow, Rouge... that... that was amazing..." he sighed out after making sure his lungs were completely filled, and Rouge smiled at him. Not grinned, not smirked, not bared her fangs, but _smiled_. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his for a moment, deciding to think about these weird new feelings later, right now she just wanted to enjoy herself for a bit.

After a minute of just resting her forehead against Jaune's, the closeness making her feel nice inside, Rouge stood up and pulled her little brother with her, embracing him once they were standing. "You're special, Jaune, you know that, right? You're my special human." She said softly, far softer than Jaune had ever heard before from her, and before he could answer anything she placed her lips on his again, the kiss feeling more passionate than the last right from the start.

As much as it was more passionate and faster, there still wasn't any lust involved whatsoever. As much as Rouge wanted to make her special human feel even better, she was still aware that doing so in public would be considered a bad thing by Violet. And she really didn't want to upset her sister, knowing she would make it harder for her and Jaune to have more alone time. And Rouge was certainly going to make sure she and her little brother had _a lot more_ alone time from now on.

She tensed up and pulled away from him for a small second and her face scrunched up into a sour expression. Something was wrong, she could feel it in the air around them. It was slight, but it was there. She shrugged and started smiling happily at Jaune once more. "We have to get you dressed now, or we'll get in trouble," she said softly, leaning down to pulling up his jeans and boxers as well. Jaune grabbed his hoodie and put it over his head as Rouge attached herself to his lips again.

He was already missing class, and she didn't care about Remnant's horrible education system (she was, after all, smarter than anyone on the planet in ways no one could ever possibly imagine), so she figured that this was as good a way as any to spend the rest of their time together. It most certainly wasn't because the fluttering in her chest was making her feel good, that would be ridiculous. But the feeling she had felt earlier was getting harder to ignore, and stronger too…

"Ja-une! Are you in here? The teacher was getting worried!"

Both Jaune and Rouge froze in their kiss for a moment when the sound of a girl's voice reached their ears. Though the reason they were frozen was different. Jaune was holding completely still out of fear, not wanting to be discovered in such an 'inappropriate' position after Vi had told him to be careful. Rouge, however, had another reason for being frozen.

While Jaune stayed unmoving, Rouge pulled back from their kiss and looked towards where the voice had come from, her eye's glowing a dark, terrifying red. She wasn't scared or worried at the moment, she was just furious. This _heretic_ had come to ruin her and her special human's moment, and for that she had earned Rouge Arc's undying hatred.

A brown mop of hair turned around the corner of the bookcase and Armor Whatsherface was suddenly staring at the two of them, Jaune going completely red, while Rouge visibly began shaking with rage, not that the heretic seemed to notice that as she stared at Rouge's special human in a way that made Rouge herself feel even more angry, if that was even possible.

"There you are, Jaune! I've been looking all over for you, class started, like, forever ago. Come on, we have to hurry otherwise teach' will be really angry!"

"A-A-Amor! H-hi! U-um... yeah, I-I'll be right there, I just g-gotta say goodb-" Jaune tried to stammer back from his position practically in Rouge's arms, but he was interrupted before he could finish by Rouge herself.

 **"I WILL SMITE YOU, HEATHEN!"** Both Jaune and Amor jumped at the pure, uncontained bloodlust in Rouge's voice, her tone almost sounding as if it was made out of four monstrous voices instead of one (though technically it could be considered five since one of the voices sounded kind of fat and just not there in a way, and there certainly was a weird scuttling noise within it, not unlike a rat, but it seemed really new and it was most likely was just a technicality that no one really cared about because of some 41st millenium thing). For once, Jaune felt genuinely afraid of his sister as she stared down poor Amor, the girl's mind seemingly being slowly ripped apart by some sort of 'warp-storm' within Rouge's gaze.

Almost as quickly as Rose had been earlier, Jaune and Amor sprinted from the the library, leaving behind a very angry and was craving Chaos goddess in the form of Jaune's older sister. The last thing they heard Before they made it out of the library's twin, thick, wooden doors was a scream of unending rage and a **"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-JAUNE!"**

 **Maxaro: Reviews are, of course, always welcome.**

 **This chapter had been beta-read by _Fate-117_ and myself. Thanks for the help, buddy!**


	11. Indulgence

**Maxaro: So... did you miss us~?**

 **Salter: They must have! It's been... uh, how many months has it been that we were crawling around in our own pits of filth and depression...?**

 **Maxaro: *counts on fingers* Um... all of them, if my math is correct. All the months. We're back now, though, and we're HOPEFULLY not going to go back into those pits anytime soon. I would say we're never going back to them, but... well, life is a bitch sometimes, after all.**

 **Salter: That's a lot of months... but yeah! Those pits are dark and scary and we are hopefully going to stay away from them for a long while! For me, coming out of the pit to see pumpkin spice and ghostly ghouls haunting TV screens and front yards was quite possible the best thing possible. This is my favorite time of the year, and Halloween is my favorite holiday; basically, this means I'm currently in my element.**

 ***snuggles ghost plushie* I'm ready for horror movie marathons and candy! I may also have one or two one shots in a certain au of mine planned for this month too~**

 **Maxaro: Enough about us, though, cuz I suspect you, immeasurably faithful readers, are here for something other than our personal drama. This is the final chapter of this arc of the story, and after this, the smut will no longer be the biggest focus. Not only because we've become** ** _kind_** **of tired of writing smut all the time, but even from the start me and Lone have planned for this to be bigger than just a collection of sex stories with some semblance of an overarching plot. I hope this chapter will have been worth the wait! Please enjoy!**

 **Salter: Have fun~!**

Something was going on with Jaune. Or had just gone on with him. Merron could feel it. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and there was a very distracting ache slowly building between her thighs as she sat trying to focus on her teacher's history lesson. She wanted to pay attention, she really did, but with her mind so occupied with thoughts of Jaune and what he might be doing she just couldn't. Her head just became filled with questions whenever she tried to focus on anything that the teacher said.

What was Jaune doing? Who was he doing it with? Where was he? Why was he doing this even though Violet had said they shouldn't? Was he even with one of them? Had some other girl taken him away from them? Why wasn't he with _her_?

Merron wasn't usually the jealous type, but when the thought of Jaune being with some random girl and not her or one of their sisters emerged in her head, she couldn't help but feel that black, dangerous emotion begin to bubble and boil within her chest. Jaune wasn't theirs, he wasn't anyone's, and she'd been one of the first to accept that, but still that didn't change the fact that she loved him— _alot_ —and she didn't want him to be with someone other than her or one of their sisters.

 _'Please don't let it be that Amor girl...'_ she thought unhappily as she rubbed her legs together to alleviate some of the heat between them. Thankfully, for her, that was the moment that both Jaune and Amor chose to return to the classroom, only Jaune looking like he'd just been through something.

When he sat down next to Merron in his seat and gave her a slightly tired smile, the brunette could feel her heart be filled with that special warmth that only he could create within her, letting her finally relax. At least somewhat. She still knew he'd done things with someone after all.

The feeling just grew more intense as she tried to focus harder on the words coming out of her teacher's mouth, her chest tightening as she came to realize who he had returned with and just what that could mean. Just because Jaune was the only one looking flustered, didn't mean Amor couldn't have done something to him. Though, if he really _had_ done things with her, Merron was sure he would at least tell them; or rather, _one_ of them. She would have to ask Violet, later, but for now all she knew was a fact. One, small, simple fact...

She had came in her panties, and it was Jaune's fault.

She wished she could say that he was directly responsible for it, but he wasn't, and that really was the problem at the moment. Despite how petty it may be, Merron couldn't help but eye Amor with thinly disguised hatred, hoping to all that was holy Jaune didn't notice. She felt the black feeling swell in time with her heartbeat, which only seemed to grow faster and faster every single moment she dwelt on the subject. But nothing seemed to take her focus off of it.

Desperate for any sort of action, Merron thought about raising her hand, leaving to take a bathroom break. Maybe the walk there would take her mind off of it, maybe it would help her. However, in the end she did nothing, and just sat through class staring with disdain at anything and everything. Sometimes someone. Though never at Jaune.

She turned to look at Jaune as the bell rang and class finished up. He was a lot more calm now, and from the looks of it he didn't seem to be very interested in talking with Amor again. Indeed, the first thing he did after packing away his things was run to Merron, a bright smile on his face as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"You wanna get a head-start, sis? If we leave now we might be able to play a few rounds of Underlook before everyone else gets home," Jaune said, a clear hope in his voice that she agreed with him. Merron smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Of course, that sounds like fun," she agreed happily. But it was only in tone. She could only stare at that smile of his. Thinking about how it probably wasn't just her that could make him smile like that.

The trip back to their home was, for the most part, uneventful. At least for one person.

For Jaune, there was nothing special about this walk. He'd done it hundreds of times by now and he'd do it hundreds of times more, he was sure, and after what had happened with both Rose and then Rouge in the library, he was glad things were calming down. He needed to make sure to relax, even if he wanted nothing more than to just have fun with his sisters, Violet had been very clear on that. She'd told him that, on no uncertain terms, that he wasn't allowed to not think about himself and his own needs—regardless of what they might ask of him—and Jaune planned to follow that order. He never wanted to disappoint his oldest sister after all, especially when she was looking out for him.

Merron, on the other hand, spent the walk fighting with her emotions and thoughts. Her emotions and heart, only strengthened by the feeling of him holding her hand while they walked, told her that she had every right to not want Jaune to hook up with some random floozy like Amor, and that hating the girl with an intensity that would make Rouge proud for clearly liking her brother in a way similar to her was _completely_ justified. Her thoughts and brain, however, who were more pragmatic and sensible when it came to the subject, didn't exactly agree. Which lead to an internal war. A war that would have given Merron one hell of a headache had it not been for the miracle cure that was talking with Jaune about anything. Just hearing his voice as he talked about X-Ray and Vav made a ceasefire take place inside her warring self, and she felt truly blessed to have someone as amazing as him as a brother.

In the end, there was only one thing that Merron's emotions and thoughts could agree on, with some help from the area betwixt her thighs that was becoming increasingly stimulated as her moist panties rubbed against her core; she wanted Jaune. She wanted him to touch her, like he had everyone else. Like he had someone today. She wanted to feel like everyone else had felt. Before, when they had first kissed in the closet she hadn't been ready for something like _that_ , but now, after everything that had happened between them as a family, that had changed. She was ready now. And even if Violet had said they should try to figure things out some more before the situation became crazy again, Merron felt a need that could be satisfied by one person and one person only:

Jaune Arc.

She just needed to talk to him about it... which she knew would be difficult, considering how inexperienced she was regarding the subject.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Merron resigned herself to not finding release on this day, instead giving Jaune's hand a small squeeze as they approached the driveway to their house and giving him a small peck on the lips before they both walked inside and sat down to play Underlook.

XXX

Merron sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded underneath her modest chest, openly staring at her brother from her place on the floor as he flipped through his textbook with a sodden expression on his face. Whatever was going on inside that mind of his she, she wanted to know. But she also felt like asking would do nothing but ruin the comfortable atmosphere that held dominion over the room.

Besides, it was probably just something having to do with school.

She looked back down to her own textbook with a small grimace. She didn't want to work right now, she wanted to talk. She wanted to figure things out. She wanted to focus on herself, and her own feelings, rather than focus on some stupid schoolwork. Yes it may have been important, but she couldn't understand half of it anyway.

She bit her lip and looked at the TV that was left on purely for ambience, and smiled as an old familiar episode of a sitcom played on the screen. Life was so much more simple in a sitcom. Everything was resolved in the end, and there were never really complicated situations. If only life could be more like that, instead.

She went back to staring at Jaune, wondering if he was having any more luck with the work than she was, but thinking about him in general lead to her thinking about other things. Namely, what happened in school just a few days ago.

Her chest tightened for the umpteenth time and her hand went up to play with her hair. She flipped her ponytail over the front of her shoulder and started running her fingers through it as her breathing picked up.

Jaune seemed to sense her distress immediately.

"Sis?" he asked softly, straightening his back and getting up. He took a seat next to her, and her fingers started running through her hair even faster than before. "What's the matter?"

He got closer to her, his arm brushing up against hers. At the skin on skin contact, Merron let out a sharp exhale of breath and tensed up, making Jaune back away swiftly. She regretted it instantly. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Jaune, I-..." she choked up, unsure of what to say next as her fingers finally fell away from her hair, "I can't stop thinking."

"About what?" Jaune asked her, his voice still gentle, his hand shuffling towards hers to give it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. He couldn't help much with what his dad always called 'girl problems', but he still wanted to do something if his sister was upset.

"A-about..." Merron started shakily, seeking refuge in the feeling of Jaune's hand encompassing her smaller one. "About what happened a few days ago... in the library..."

As his sister's words met his ears and registered within his mind, Jaune's expression turned downright ashen, his skill in the art of the pokerface being nonexistent still. His mouth fell open slightly as he tried to come up with a response, his mind becoming a disjointed mess when the thought of what would happen if Merron told Violet what he'd done made itself known. He could just imagine how disappointed she'd be in him if she found out, and the mere thought almost made him panic.

"W-w-what are y-you talking about, s-sis?!" he tried to say in a even tone, though it ended out coming out nervous and guilty. He'd always been awful at lying.

"Please don't act like you don't know what I mean, Jaune..." Merron replied quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest as her eyes became downcast. She hated knowing that her brother was trying to lie to her, something he almost never did usually. "I know you and someone else were having... you know, _fun_ in the library that day. I just want to know what happened." ' _Who it was with…'_

Hearing Merron's downright dejected voice made Jaune feel awful as he tried to come up with a way to make everyone happy and Vi not disappointed in him. He hated lying to people, his family especially, but what choice did he have in a situation like this? What could he say or do to keep Merron from being upset after all-...

Then it hit him. He got an idea. It wasn't the greatest plan in the world, but he just couldn't stand to look at his twin sister looking so miserable.

With a sigh and another squeeze to Merron's hand, Jaune decided to tell the truth, lest he make her even more upset. "I've kinda been teaching Rosie how to kiss better, and we got a little caught up when practicing in the library. We both started feeling funny and then things just kept going, but then Rouge interrupted us and made Rose run away before she... well... she put her hand in my pants. I'm sorry I lied! I'll do anything if you don't say anything to Vi, I promise! Anything at all!"

"Jaune," started Merron in shock, not being at all ready for the sudden shift in mood. She had only brought it up because she wanted to know what happened, she hadn't expected Jaune to feel _guilty_ of all things. In fact, she wasn't even feeling upset anymore. Knowing it was Rose and Rouge, and not someone else, it made her chest loosen, it made her feel less heavy. She wanted to smile and tell him that it was alright, that he didn't need to do anything at all because it didn't even matter.

But something stopped her.

Jaune's promise... _anything at all_ was... it sounded nice. To the part of Merron's mind that kept telling her it wasn't one of their sisters, that it was just some other girl, it sounded absolutely lovely. She couldn't help but think about that. About the things she could make him do. She wouldn't have to feel jealous at all. She could feel happy, she could be the one he focused on for once. They could connect—better than any twins ever had before.

They could do... _things. Incredible things._

Upon her fair cheeks, an intense blush broke out, and Merron had to resist the urge to hide her face from Jaune's pleading eyes. She wanted to say that she didn't know where these thoughts had come from, but she did know. They'd been building inside her for a long time now, ever since she kissed Jaune in that closet, and this most recent drama had only stirred up the thoughts more. She was in love with her twin brother, she loved him more than anyone in the world, everyone in their family aside from their parents knew that, and she really wanted to make use of that anything he'd offered in a way she doubted he'd been prepared for. Even now, her body was starting to heat up, and the emotions she felt through her bond with Jaune only made that heat smoulder ever hotter. She could feel that he really was sorry about having had to lie to her, that lying to her made him feel like scum, and knowing that made Merron's heart beat faster. It was just another example of how much Jaune cared about her—about all of them.

Taking a deep breath as she finally settled on what to do, Merron let her emotions take over fully. She wanted Jaune. Needed him. And, well, in a way, he was offering to do things like what she was about to suggest, he might just not know it.

"I promise I won't tell Vi anything if you do something special for me, Jaune..." Merron said after one last moment of contemplation.

"Anything," Jaune replied hopefully as his eye shone with relief.

Once again, she blushed, before letting go of her knees and getting up off the floor. She offered her hand to Jaune, who took it without hesitation, and easily pulled him up. Though she didn't let go of his hand.

"Come with me…" Merron said softly as her blush continued to bloom brightly, pulling at Jaune's arm to get him to follow her as she made her way to the stairs, leaving their homework in the living room. They ascended the staircase together in silence and made their way into their shared room without any distractions along the way.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Merron let go of Jaune's hand and leaned forward to pull him onto his bed by his shirt. When her knees hit the edge of the bed, she sat down on it and just continued to pull him in even further, so that Jaune was almost on top of her, and kissed him. It wasn't a very intense kiss, but when she pulled away from him, Merron could tell that Jaune might have figured out what it was she wanted. There was a look of realization on his face now, his mouth hanging slightly agape, and when she spoke up once again, he was clearly listening intently.

"I want you to make me feel good, Jaune. Like what you and Rose did. And what you and Blanc did. I want you to do, you know, _that_ to me. Please."

The quiet, still slightly embarrassed, yet needy tone that Merron spoke in sent a tingle up Jaune's spine, and while he hadn't expected _this_ to be what she asked of him in return for her silence, he would never so much as think about turning her down.

"Okay..." he said just as quietly, smiling down at his twin sister, before he was pulled into another kiss by Merron.

The kiss lasted all but a few seconds before Merron felt the connection she shared with Jaune intensify the feeling it gave her; she felt her cheeks heat up even more as she pulled him closer, the heat already making her hungrier for the affection that he was so ready to give. Her hands found his sides and she pulled him down closer as he deepened the kiss.

This was as far as they had ever gone before. Now they would be going further, and thankfully there was no one stop them. Convenient family trips were great like that. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and let out a whine of pleasure as his tongue licked her lips. She permitted him entry immediately, feeling the searing hot passion that he was radiating already across her lips.

Her lips weren't the only things burning with passion though, her stomach was twisting into knots, she felt a bit like she was going to lose her mind; in a good way of course. She ran her hands up his sides and let out a loud mewl of happiness and ecstasy as his hands moved down to the hem of her sweater and then went under, touching her bare skin, making electricity course through her entire being.

"J-Jaune..." Merron moaned out, retreating from the kiss for a moment's respite, allowing herself only a small breath before going back for more. Every single moment that their tongues mingled was heaven of the purest kind. Her hands went lower, grabbing Jaune's ass as his hands went higher. She let out a gasp onto his lips as his hands touched a certain sensitive spot near her breasts.

"Sis, I uh..." Jaune started warily, pulling away slightly just to make sure that she wanted him to continue on with his actions. The enthusiastic nod and begging whine were more than enough for him.

Jaune had in no way predicted this would be where he'd end up when he sat down to study with Merron only half an hour earlier, but now that he was here, he was planning on making the most of it. Merron had already promised to stay quiet about what he, Rose, and Rouge had done in the library, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like doing this with his sisters. Regardless of whether he pleasured them, they played with him, or they experienced pleasure together, Jaune had begun to fantasize and dream about doing these sorts of things more and more recently. It just felt so good, and it made his sisters so happy. To him, there was no better combination in the world.

Merron looked so cute as she laid beneath him, a visible flush of pink covering her cheeks still, and Jaune could feel the effects kissing his sisters usually did to his body, the slowly increasing size of the tent in his pants showing his growing arousal. Right now, though, that didn't matter. Merron had told him to make her feel good, and Jaune was going to focus on that and that alone before he thought about himself. Now that he'd gotten the okay signal from her, he felt more sure about what to do, all the training he'd gotten from Vi, Noir, and Blanc paying off.

It was now his turn to lean forward and capture Merron's soft lips in a kiss, his hands continuing to hike her off-white sweater further and further up her developing body, the lack of a t-shirt underneath surprising him for just the smallest of moments before he focused back on using his tongue like both Rouge and Noir had seemed to like so much when he'd kissed them; and by the moan escaping Merron's lips, he figured she liked it too.

Inch by inch, Jaune pushed Merron's sweater up, until, finally, he felt the edge of her frilly, cream colored bra, and his hands could experimentally cover the malleable breasts of his twin sister. Right away, he could tell that she was bigger than both Blanc and Rose, but not nearly as large as either Verte or Vi. She was right in the middle in terms of size, just behind Noir, but he quickly got the thought out of his head, cupping Merron's soft mounds instead; an action that provided him with another heavenly moan.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Jaune half asked, half stated, making his twin sister squirm a little under his touch. The look in her eyes edged him on, and Merron herself, if she could have used her words in that very instance, would have verbally done the same thing. She settled for looking desperate, something he seemed to like, and despite the fact that this was more for her, she wanted him to have just as much fun.

"Th-thank you..." she bit her lip as Jaune went back down to kiss her some more, pushing more firmly against her breasts and feeling more like her bra was starting to annoy him every second. He was so close to getting to feel her, just one layer of clothing remained. But he couldn't really deny that that made it better right now.

Just looking down at Merron; her sweater pushed up enough to hide part of her blushing face in the collar of it, revealing her cute bra to the world, with the rest of her clothes as disheveled as can be. It was an amazing thing to see. Jaune pulled away, and just for a moment pulled his hands away too. She sighed as he started to kiss her yet again, his hands going to her hair and undoing her ponytail.

She had nearly forgotten about that.

He took just a minute to admire her as her hair fell down into a free flowing mess against the bed. Their was just something about seeing her like this that turned him on. She looked hot, breathing heavily and begging with her eyes for something more, something extra. His eyes wandered all over her body, and they stopped at her pants. Jaune smirked, and all the experience that smirk belied made Merron pause.

He looked so fucking sexy smirking like that. She needed him to hurry, the heat in her stomach was growing hotter by the second, and she was starting to feel all... _squishy_ down there.

This feeling of heat and warmth inside her was different from any she'd felt when Jaune had been with someone else. It was far stronger than before and something about it just felt more _special_ to her, and it only took a moment for Merron to come up with a reason that she couldn't help but think was correct. This heat was special because Jaune had caused it _directly_. He'd brought it forth by touching and kissing her, not someone else, and that thought made her heart flutter.

"Jaune..." she whispered breathlessly as she gazed up at him, a shiver passing through her at the almost hungry look he gave her when his eyes met hers. "I love you. Do you love me too?"

Her question made Jaune blink in confusion for just a second, his mind trying to figure out if she was actually being serious. Regardless, he only had one answer for her as his hands slowly ran down to the hem of her pants, his fingers dragging lightly over her cute tummy on the way there. "Of course I love you, sis. I love you more than anything in the entire world, I promise," he declared earnestly.

Merron smiled happily at those words, the feeling of warmth and heat inside her only increasing as Jaune began to pull her trousers down slowly, stopping once he'd reached mid thigh as her blush remained firmly on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could form the words, her breath left her in a sudden gasp as Jaune's hands snaked around her torso, lifting her up, and unhooked the clasp to her bra; subsequently causing the blush on her cheeks to darken by several shades of pink. Instinctively, she covered her modest chest with her arms, though when she felt Jaune's familiar, soft hands land on her wrists and his heated gaze met hers, Merron let him easily pull them away, revealing her to a boy for the first time in her life.

"I-I know they're not the biggest but-" she started to say before being cut off by a small peck from Jaune. He didn't even need to say anything, and she knew he wouldn't. She didn't need reassuring, the expression he held said it all. They were everything he had hoped they would be, and even maybe more. She started breathing a bit more softly. Her stomach still burned along wit her cheeks but she was calm. "I need you," she said in a whisper. Jaune just answered by pulling her pants down a little more. Not all the way, not past her knees.

She gasped when his hands found the hem of her panties, not being used to having someone touch her anywhere close to there. She flinched a bit, and her body jerked in response to it, but having expected that reaction Jaune continued along as if nothing had happened.

As Jaune pulled her panties down, he saw everything he expected to see. She didn't shave, but she had only recently started growing any hair it seemed. It was cute, in a way. Jaune loved it. As he pulled them down even further he held in his breath, smiling as he slowly, inch by inch, revealed Merron's cute little pussy.

He could smell her, he could see her sensitive flesh shining in the light from her arousal. It was so exciting just knowing that it belonged to Merron, and that he was going to be tasting her. How would she taste, he wondered.

Upon looking up to her face, he saw she was covering it completely with her hands. He couldn't see her eyes, her reaction. He wanted to though, oh so desperately. He moved up closer to her, and kissed her hands before moving them away slowly, seeing her wide eyes and letting out a satisfied noise. He could see every emotion in them clear as day, and it was absolutely wonderful.

She wasn't nervous, or anxious, just stunned, and very happy.

"Sis, What do you want me to do first?" he asked with a small smile, not being able to resist leaning in and giving her a soft, quick kiss before she could answer.

"I-I'm not really sure..." Merron breathed out quietly, taking solace in Jaune's closeness, the mere knowledge that _he_ was here with her, that it was _he_ who was going to be doing this with her and no one else acting like a rock to keep her nerves from taking over again. She wasn't lying when she said she needed him, there was a fire alight inside her now that would surely consume her if it wasn't tended to. And the only one she wanted to tend to it was Jaune. Him and him alone. Because, when it came to matters like this, he was the only one Merron had ever loved.

"I'll do anything you want..." Jaune said back to her with a reassuring voice, his smile not faltering in the slightest as he hovered over his twin sister's beautiful body.

"I-I..." she started a little shakily, looking away from Jaune's crystalline, ocean blue eyes. "I've never really touched a-anything down there… I just push it against something... I wouldn't know where to start..."

The revelation caused Jaune's eyes to widen slightly, he was actually surprised to hear that Merron was so green in the terms of pleasure. Even he had masturbated before, even if it didn't at all compare to what his sisters made him feel, but in the end he figured it didn't really matter. He'd picked up enough from Violet, Noir, Blanc, and Rose to be able to do this without anyone instructing him just what to do, or at least he hoped as much. He wanted to make sure Merron felt as good as possible if this really was her first time experiencing sex of any kind.

"Maybe just start with rubbing it...?" Merron suggested after a moment, only now looking back to meet Jaune's gaze. "That's supposed to feel really nice according to Vi."

Jaune only smiled a little wider before leaning down and kissing her deeply again, his tongue dancing slowly around hers as one of his hands landed on her chest and slowly wandered down across her stomach towards her heated, wet core.

She closed her eyes tightly as Jaune's hand grew closer and closer, squirming about slightly as she anticipated the feeling. She knew only that there would be a rush of pleasure. She had never experienced it correctly, she had never had the fire burn this heatedly before. She gasped out as Jaune finally made contact, the feeling being a bit more subdued than she had initially thought; that made her sigh in relief. She could breathe through this at least. She wouldn't always be a panting mess.

The kiss continued to grow more intense as Jaune slowly started to rub her lips, dragging his fingers gently across her sensitive flesh. Her arousal was so intense that he couldn't believe it - none of his sisters had been this wet. She cried out in the kiss as he very gently spread her pussy open with his middle and ring fingers, causing him to smile. She must have liked that a lot. He took note and moved to kiss her neck. After all, you can't go wrong with the classics, as he had learned. There were specific spots that always worked. At least until he found those spots of hers that no one else shared.

Like that one spot from earlier, just below her right breast.

"Jaune~!" she moaned out loudly, almost musically as he moved to kiss it, his hand still working her like she desperately craved down below. "Oh go-gosh..." she slowly moved her head back and forth, shifting constantly as if she just couldn't sit still. It was an impossibility. there was just no way she could be expected to be stagnant at a time like this.

There was no urgency in Jaune's actions, no matter how much she squirmed and writhed underneath her touch. To her, it didn't even remotely matter that, in reality, her brother wasn't even close to what anyone would consider _experienced_ at sex, or that the movements of his hand were novice at best. Merron thought it felt better than anything in her life regardless.

From to bottom of her folds to the crown, Jaune rubbed up and down, no real rhythm yet as he kept listening to Merron to see just where it seemed to feel best for her, all his hours playing video games listening to the telltale sound effects that heralded a grenade or special attack helping him find focus on the small things that made his sister whimper and moan especially hard. Within his own trousers, his cock stood as erect as ever, the head of his hard member rubbing against the fabric of his underwear each time he moved his hips even a little. It wasn't much, especially compared to what his sisters had helped him experience, but it still served as a distraction from his mission; pleasing Merron as much as possible.

As such, for just a moment, Jaune pulled his hand away from her folds, his fingers glistening with her juices, causing Merron to whine at the sudden disappearance of pleasure, but she quickly quieted down as she watched him unzip his pants and pull down his trousers and underwear just enough for his cock to be revealed to the outside world, before his full attention returned to his sister and his fingers spread her lips once more.

Merron couldn't help but stare at her twin brother's dick. She'd seen it before, of course, sometimes by accident when they were switching off who got to use the showers, but never had she seen it actively _revealed_ to her and her alone. To her, it looked big, very big, though she didn't have any sort of reference to compare it to, and the thought of it maybe going inside her was creating a strange mix of trepidation and excitement in her mind. Before she could focus on it too long, though, her eyes were involuntarily shut and a mewl emerged from her lips as Jaune's middle finger pushed and rubbed against her sensitive clit. The sudden surge of pleasure made her hips push against his hand and her back to arch slightly, progressively louder moans escaping her until they became loud enough for her to become frightened someone would hear them.

It didn't matter that the two of them were home alone for at least another hour while the rest of the family were out shopping for the weekend, Merron still felt embarrassed about her loudness.

To abate this issue, she swiftly bit down on the bunched up collar of her beige sweater, just in time for another bout of cries to be muffled as something wet trailed up from the underside of one of her breasts.

Jaune's tongue.

Jaune himself was feeling more confident by the second as he only somewhat clumsily continued to tease and rub his sister's love bundle, the utterly unique taste of Merron's skin meeting his tastebuds as he slowly traced a line around her invitingly erect nipple. He remembered both Violet and Blanc enjoying this, even if he didn't really understand how the action felt good, and from the, unfortunately muffled, gasp Merron let out he was sure she liked it too. He didn't want to tease his twin for too long though, albeit unintentionally at certain parts, so he moved his hand slightly downward—away from her little clit—and began to slowly insert his middle finger into Merron. Just like when Blanc had let him explore her pussy.

What Jaune failed to realize, however, was just how much age difference mattered in these situation, and for the first time with any of his sisters, he was forced to hear a _very_ uncomfortable sound.

Merron crying out in pain.

It hadn't really been like this before, it had been simple and easy. He had just inserted his finger (or otherwise) and then they both felt pleasure. He had made his sisters feel good so many times in this way, and he was so sure it would feel good for his precious twin sister.

But her cries were alarming, and they made him cringe in fear. Though, as soon as she cried out, she went silent. There was only a small moment where they both breathed in and out softly, and slowly. Jaune looked down hesitantly, and jumped when he saw a bit of blood on his finger, and her vagina. It very nearly made him pull out of her and call the whole thing off.

But the moan Merron gave when he tried to do so stopped him dead in his tracks. It was such a sweet sound, and it couldn't have come from someone in pain.

"P-please, Jaune, please keep going. I'm okay, now, I swear, just... keep going," pleaded Merron, her eyes sparkling with love and lust and everything in between. "Just keep going, unless I specifically tell you to stop."

He couldn't exactly say no, so he continued; albeit slowly, and cautiously this time.

He wondered exactly what had happened, and that's when it hit him. He had been such an idiot to assume she was like the others. Violet had taught him so much, how could he have forgotten such a simple design of the female anatomy? There was a chance she wouldn't have one anyway, but the chance that she would have one was still there. And because he didn't think before acting, he had hurt her.

He could have made it painless, but he didn't. He hurried along recklessly.

Merron noticed his expression and brought a hand to his cheek, bringing his gaze to her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, sis..." he whispered remorsefully, but Merron just shook her head at his apology, guiding him down so she could give him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, Jaune, it only hurt for a second, I promise. I'm glad... I'm glad, if anyone, you're the one to break it." Her words made relief wash over Jaune, and promised himself he'd make sure every move he made from here on out would be as perfect as could be. He wanted to make up for making Merron feel pain when he'd promised to give her pleasure.

Carefully this time, he pushed his middle finger into the warm, moist depths of Merron's pussy, feeling her walls tighten and twitch around the digit the further he went. He made sure he kept a close watch on Merron's face too, stopping whenever her expression turned into one of discomfort, until he finally had his whole finger inside her. It was a weird feeling for both of them; Merron because she'd never actually pushed anything into herself before and Jaune because Merron's insides were far tighter than either of Blanc or Vi's.

One thing was overwhelming Merron's mind far more than it was Jaune's, though, and that was the pleasure her brother's finger caused her. It felt amazing, any pain being erased in a millisecond by the sweet sensations, and when Jaune began to slowly curl his finger inside her, she bit down on her lip to silence her moan of bliss before finding the collar of her sweater again. She could only continue to moan as Jaune pulled his finger out of from her tight pussy, scraping it lightly along her walls on the way out, while his mouth tentatively returned to her left breast.

Despite his best attempts at only focusing on his sister, Jaune couldn't help but feel his own need for pleasure begin to spike as he gently pushed his middle back into Merron's warm insides, his own eyes closing as he took one of her cute, pink nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and prodding at it with his tongue. Almost instinctively, his free hand, which had up until now been massaging the underside of Merron's right mound, moved downward and Jaune didn't even notice that there was no long her a softness beneath his palm until he felt his own hand close around the length of his dick, giving it a slow, instinctive stroke.

He let out a soft groan again Merron's chest at the sensation, still slowly fingering her, not able to bring himself to stop masturbating once he'd started.

It was just too good, seeing Merron in this state, undressed, even partially (which he had to admit made it so much more amazing for whatever reason), was one of the best moments he had experienced thus far. Merron meant so much to him; they all did, but she was always closer to him emotionally than any of the others.

Anyone just looking in from the outside would say that he and Noir were the closest of all the Arc kids, and while they certainly were the closest, they were close in their own special way; and that was really how it was for all of them. They all had their own special connections with one another, and the emotional connection between Jaune and Merron was one none of the others could possibly understand.

He'd never thought about or questioned it much growing up, he'd just accepted it as a part of being twins, but now he understood just what _it_ did. The connection multiplied everything tenfold; the feelings felt, the pleasures experienced. Being together seemed to increase the power over the odd phenomena, and Jaune felt it for the first time (at least in a more clear, up front way).

He felt his heart hammer in his chest, giving her nipple one last lick before letting go of it, moving up her body, subconsciously licking his lips as he leaned in and delivered the sweetest kiss he could to Merron's sweet, soft lips.

"Sis... you're so soft down there..."

Something about the way Jaune said those words and then looked at her as they broke their kiss made Merron feel a blush creeping to her cheeks, and she averted her gaze from Jaune's cobalt eyes. It was... it was so strange and amazing the things she was feeling right now. It felt so right, yet something as small as a compliment from Jaune could make her feel so weirdly embarrassed. Though that didn't mean she didn't love hearing him say it.

The sound of Jaune letting out a small groan made Merron's eyes turn back to face her brother again and she almost let out a gasp at the way his features were scrunched up in pleasure. At first she was confused as to what was causing him to feels so good, but then her gaze lowered, and suddenly her blush flared up again. Jaune was masturbating—his hand moving up and down his hard member at a slowly building pace—Merron realized, and it wasn't until another cry of pleasure left her lips that she understood just what he was masturbating to.

 _Her_. The image of her writhing and crying out in bliss underneath his touch. It was that made Jaune want to play with himself, even as he continued to carefully thrust his middle finger into her, causing her own body to continue being exposed to the almost overwhelmingly good sensations.

Merron wanted to say something at this revelation, anything, but she didn't have the chance as Jaune's thumb brushed against her clit and her hips bucked against his hand as more pleasure flooded her almost overloaded system. Jaune, observant even whilst his own mind was filled with blissful feelings from his ministrations to himself, noticed the response he got from his sister, and he deliberately sought out the little button of sensitive nerves topping her sex like he had before.

It was almost like an explosion when he touched, it was as if her entire life flashed before her eyes, or like she died and came back to life in an instant. It felt so absolutely wonderful that she almost came immediately. Jaune touching himself just made it all so much more amazing, and she felt that he didn't even need to put it inside of her right now. If he willed it so, they would cum right now. She would buck her hips into the air and cry out his name, and he would cum all over her.

All over her chest, her face, her hair; she would be so dirty, so messy, but something told her it would feel so amazing. A part of her wanted him to cum on her, anywhere, she didn't care as long as she felt it against her skin. They could go all the way anytime, they had years and years together after all. This... this was so much more special. At least to her.

"Merron... s-sis..." Jaune moaned out, increasing the pace of his hand as he started to finger her even faster. His thumb suddenly stopped dead, as if he'd lost all control of everything but his finger, which was still going in and out like a piston.

"J-Jaune, oh god..." she cried as she replaced his thumb with her own hand, running at her clit with an intensity and speed she never thought herself capable of. Jaune bit his lip as he watched her hand move, the action being more erotic than anything he could have ever dreamed.

With a loud, shuddering mewl, Merron finally came, her back arching against the bedsheets and her bottom lips becoming trapped between her teeth on instinct. The swirl of pleasure and other emotions surging through her mind was incredible, far better than anything she'd felt through her and Jaune's connection alone, and she was so happy that the first time she got to experience all of this for real was with her beloved twin brother. As soon as she'd reached her limit, Jaune had stopped thrusting his finger into her, letting her ride out her orgasm all on her own, but Merron couldn't fault him at all for that; he didn't know how to extend an orgasm after all.

With a pelvis still twitching against her brother's hand, Merron collapsed fully on Jaune's bed, taking deep, shuddering breaths as she came down from her climactic finish, her eyes opening slowly to look at Jaune himself as he stared down at her with those almost shimmering sapphire gemstones he called eyes. They were filled with many emotions; wonder, happiness, lust, but the one that shone the brightest out of all of them was _love_. And Merron couldn't feel happier seeing him look at her like that.

However, she wasn't able to look at Jaune's entrancing eyes for too long before they closed and he let out a shuddering moan of his own, Merron only now remembering that he too had been on the edge of orgasm. It seemed like he'd stopped himself from masturbating to ensure that she'd cum, but now he was back to it again, his hand stroking his hard shaft at a rapid pace.

Leaning back and practically presenting her half-bared body to him, Merron smiled at Jaune's pleasured expression, feeling excitement fluttering like butterflies inside her stomach at what's to come, and when he finally jerked his hips forward a little and pressed his chin against his chest, groaning something unintelligible, Merron spread her arms slightly in an almost welcoming gesture.

"C-cumming...!" Jaune managed to bite out just as he let a loose few sticky shots of cum from his cock, the creamy, white substance landing on Merron's exposed midsection and breasts - much to his twin sister's delight.

It was heavenly, the feeling of the warm liquid covering her chest. It was just a bit odd, but Merron didn't mind, she got used to it quickly. But almost just as quickly, the pleasure of the moment wound down and the two of them just took the time to breathe and think.

Most of what filled Merron's head was _'I can't believe we just did that,'_ and a steady stream of _'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god'._

Jaune mostly just bathed in the afterglow of one of the most intense orgasms so far.

When both of their heads cleared, they looked to one another and laughed. It was genuine, joyful, so full of light and happiness that they could only smile and laugh louder at the sound of the others.

When finally the laughter subsided and fell to silence, Merron licked her lips and looked down at her chest, the look on her face making Jaune laugh just a bit more.

"Got a tissue?" she asked, and Jaune got up to clean them both up.

He quickly pull up his pants again and walked downstairs to the kitchen, fetching the roll of paper standing on the dining table, resisting the urge to just run up the stairs before he was sure his legs wouldn't fall out beneath him.

When he returned to his room, he could watch as Merron laid on his bed, examining some cum she'd most likely gathered on her fingers while he'd been away. She had a frankly adorable look of fascination on her face, and Jaune had to fight back the urge to giggle as she smelled the sticky liquid. Slowly, experimentally, she parted her lips and let her tongue run over the top of her fingers, still unawares that Jaune had returned, and her expression suddenly turned contemplative as she took in the foreign taste. It wasn't exactly what she'd call yummy, but it wasn't that bad either. While having a very distinct smell, Merron's couldn't really place just what Jaune's cum tasted like; it was like a strange mix of bitterness and salt, but not nearly as yucky as that sounded.

Her deep thinking was broken as she heard a shuffle from the door to the room and she let out a tiny squeak as she saw Jaune standing by their dresser obviously trying not laugh. A blush quickly erupted on her cheeks as she looked away from her now openly giggling brother, not having expected him to return as quickly as he had.

"S-shut up..." she tried to snap at him, but his giggling was just too infectious and soon enough, Merron could feel her own laughter bubbling inside her too.

As his amusement subsided, Jaune made his way over to Merron and handed her the roll of paper, sitting down next to her on the bed as she began cleaning herself up.

All he could do was stare at her with more affection in his eyes than ever before. There was always something different about his sisters after they did something. There was always a change in the way he perceived them. They weren't like they used to be in his mind, they were more beautiful than before, more lovely, and much more enjoyable to be around.

Just the look on Merron's face as she cleaned herself off, the tired look in her eyes, the sleepy movements, and the fact that she was still so bared for him; it was all so... wonderful. It made his heart rate speed up yet again. But this time he felt no urgency, or want to do anything but look.

He always thought she was beautiful, and the few times she had talked about boys he had always expressed that no boy would be good enough for her. Indeed he even felt like he wasn't good enough for her. But that look in her eyes, beyond the sleepiness. That was contentment, and when she had told him that she loved him he knew it to be true.

As she threw the now dirty paper towel into the bin beside the bed, she looked to Jaune before finally fixing her clothes. Jaune felt just a little disappointed when she covered herself up, but he was sure it was uncomfortable remaining so raggled and half dressed.

She gently grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.

"Jaune," she said softly, "I want to cuddle, like when we used to share a bed." Jaune just nodded at the request, not being one to deny such a simple pleasure. Especially after the things they just did.

It had been a long time since they had slept together, it was always when they were very little. When Merron had grown more independent, Noir had taken her place. But now Jaune wouldn't be surprised if Merron joined the battle that their sisters were fighting sometime; the battle to sleep in the same bed as him.

They laid down beside each other on the bed and Jaune couldn't help but feel how different this felt compared to sleeping next to Violet or Noir. Merron was maybe only and inch or so taller than him next to the almost full foot and foot and a half that Vi and Noir had on him respectively, so it felt almost odd pulling himself close to someone without being the smaller one by far. It was a good odd though, one that helped make all his sister all the more different from one another.

Merron couldn't help but yawn as she pulled herself closer to Jaune, burying her face in his neck and taking a deep breath of his unique smell; grass, old wood, and something she would most likely never be able to accurately place. She loved that smell. It made her feel even more _home_ than she already was inside their house.

"I really love you, bro... you're the best..." she mumbled happily into his neck, moving her face just a little so she could place a kiss on Jaune's cheek before going right back into _her_ crook.

"I love you too," Jaune replied just as happily, hugging his sister closer to him. They were both beginning to feel really tired, worn out after all they had done today, but before sleep could overtake them, the sound of a car pulling into their driveway made its way into their ears.

The rest of their family was back, they both noted, though neither of them moved an inch from their cuddling position, not even when the front door was opened and the familiar noise of eight new people entered the house.

"You want to move...?" Jaune half suggested, half asked as he continued to hug Merron, his eyes closed.

All he got in response was a mumbled mess of words he took as a now, followed by a slightly clearer "Not before dinner...".

Jaune had no problems with that.

XXX

It was with a slightly disappointed frown on her face that Clair began to ascend the staircase to Jaune and Merron's room. All it had taken was one look in the livingroom and she knew that neither of her children had finished the homework she'd said they were supposed to do while the rest of them were out shopping, and while she didn't want to sour the coming weekend by starting it off with a scolding, she cared too much about both Jaune and Merron's futures to let things like this slide.

"Jaune, Merron, I need to talk to yo-..." she began to say as she opened the door to their room, but she stopped herself once she could see what was inside the room itself.

No matter how much her sense of responsibility wanted to scold her children, Clair couldn't help but coo at the sight of Jaune and Merron laying together on Jaune's bed. They looked too precious for her to be mad at them right now and she couldn't bring herself to make them separate when they were cuddling so adorably.

"Stupid motherly instincts..." she chuckled to herself as she gave both Merron and Jaune a quick kiss on the temple before walking out of the room and gently closing the door behind her. "You kids will be the end of me someday if you keep being this cute..."

 **Maxaro: Same "rules" as last time; no talking about volume 4. I will delete any reviews mentioning it. If you really want to know my opinions, send me a PM. We'll see you guys/gals/whatevers next time. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
